Order 66: The Jedi Purge
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: Knight Skywalker and Senator Amidala are reunited after years apart when Order 66 is executed. Some changes: Anakin never turned to the dark side, Count Dooku and Jango Fett are still alive, Padme hasn't seen ObiWan or Anakin since the time of Episode I.
1. Prologue

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related.__**

* * *

**_

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR WARS**

**ORDER 66: THE JEDI PURGE **

* * *

**For generations, balance was maintained in the galaxy due to the rule of the Galactic Republic. A foundation built on peace and justice held the united systems together – secured by an ancient order sworn to protect its people and uphold the laws that bound all creeds and races together as one. These noble guardians were the Jedi.**

**The Republic flourished and thrived for thousands of years, but a new threat would soon shatter the stability of the very structure the galaxy had been built on. War would come. Under the command of a mysterious leader, the Separatist army would eventually grow in power and wage war with the Republic while hidden forces worked to bring democracy down from within.**

**For the past decade, a war had been brewing until hostilities finally grew to new heights. The start of the Clone Wars would mark the beginning of the turbulent times that would follow and ignite a struggle that would span across the next several years. Honoring their vows to defend the Republic, the Jedi gallantly joined the fight to help end the turmoil that threatened to tear the gathered systems apart.**

**The battlefronts have grown in numbers and sizes, growing more intense and costly with each passing day. Allied forces have been stretched increasingly thin – making it impossible for the army of the Republic to repel all of the enemy advances and leaving numerous planets without protection. The small planet of Naboo has been the latest target of the Separatists attacks. Though support was sent shortly after the wake of the invasion, the peaceful world was left in shambles and in desperate need of help.**

**Due to a past history with the planet, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was assigned the task of overseeing the recovery of the people of Naboo. It is during his stay there that the fate of the galaxy will be decided and one side of the war will prevail…**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Greetings

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

**_Greetings_ **

* * *

The humid air of Naboo sent a shiver down the Jedi's spine as he took his first steps out of the transport he had just arrived on. Lifting his hood up over his head to shield it from the freezing gusts of wind that blew against him and pulling his robes tighter around himself for warmth, he made his way towards the palace. It looked just as it had all those years ago. Time had done nothing to deter from its majestic appearance. It was still a sight to behold – truly beautiful.

He recalled the last time he had been on the small planet. The weather had been pleasant – nothing like the shrill winter climates that now chilled him to his bones. From the temperature and the crisp breeze that assaulted his body, he could only assume snowfall was not far off.

Then his memories wandered to his first meeting with a Sith…it had been on this very planet, right before his Master had been slain by the blade of Darth Maul. He could still see Qui-Gon Jinn's face as the life drained from his eyes and he became one with the Force. He could still feel the rage that nearly consumed him moments before he struck down the evil Sith Lord with his own lightsaber. The images were burnt in his mind – as fresh as they were the day it had all happened – and he could only guess they would remain there forever, a constant reminder of his failure to save his now deceased Master.

He pulled his mind from the disturbing thoughts as he neared the palace, a group of royal guards and handmaidens awaiting his approach. Then he saw her majesty: Queen Jamillia. She stood regal and dignified, silently regarding him with a warm smile as he drew closer. Beside her stood a protective looking Captain Panaka.

"Master Kenobi, it is an honor and a privilege to have you back on Naboo," the Queen elegantly greeted the Jedi with a respectful nod once he reached them.

"It is my pleasure, your majesty, I assure you," Obi-Wan formally returned the gesture. Then he glanced over at Captain Panaka. "Captain."

"Welcome back, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said before turning his attention back to the Queen. "I only regret the circumstances that have brought me here."

"Yes, as we all do," she replied, a deep and genuine sadness showing in her solemn expression. "We are extremely grateful for everything the Jedi Order and the Republic have done to help us. Please pass along our sincere thanks – I'm afraid I have not had the chance to properly speak with anybody yet. We are in debt to you."

"You owe us nothing, milady," Obi-Wan retorted as he finally pulled his hood down to reveal himself completely. His auburn hair was disheveled and whipping about in the wind, forcing him to squint his eyes while it slapped against his forehead. "Assisting you during this crisis in not only our duty, but our desire as well."

Queen Jamillia seemed to slightly brighten at his words. "You are too kind. Please, come inside and we will get you situated for your stay."

"Of course, your majesty."

* * *

Padme Naberrie Amidala slid into the familiar traditional attire that Naboo royalty often dawned at formal gatherings and events. Though she would much rather wear something a little more comfortable – having had her fill of dressing up during her time serving as queen herself – she didn't wish to disappoint Queen Jamillia and so she willingly complied with her request. She put on the gown that had been placed in the closet of her temporary quarters and began to pull her long hair up into a more appropriate style, getting prepared in anticipation of the Master Jedi they were expecting. 

"Padme, what are you doing?"

She spun around when she heard a voice speak up behind her. A warm smile spread across her lips at the sight of one of her oldest and dearest friends. "What does it look like I'm doing, Sabe, I'm getting ready."

"What is the point of having handmaidens at your disposal if you don't use them, milady?" Sabe questioned in a teasing tone.

"I think I am perfectly capable of getting dressed by myself, thank you very much," Padme retorted while she continued to fix her hair. "I'm sure you would have no trouble finding somebody else that could use your help."

Sabe let out a soft chuckle as she moved across the room towards the former Queen and current Senator of Naboo. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"There's no need to apologize, Padme," Sabe spoke softly, taking it upon herself to take over her friends hair arrangement. "These are trying times for everybody, but you and the queen are under excruciating pressure. You both have been straining yourselves far too much."

"I know, Sabe, but there's so many things we have to get done," Padme replied after releasing an exasperated sigh. "It is going to take a long time and a lot of work to get Naboo stabilized again."

"And we are all thankful you have returned to lend your services in our recovery," Sabe said while she tied the last of Padme's loose strands up in a delicate fashion, wincing at the tension she detected in her. "It's good to have you back home. I know we'll benefit from having you here with us."

Padme couldn't help but smile at her friends' encouragement. "Thank you, Sabe."

Suddenly, there was a light rapping on the door and a moment later it slid open.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but her majesty requests your presence in the throne room," Captain Panaka announced. "Shall I let her know you are on your way?"

"Please, Captain," Padme confirmed with a smile. "I'll just be another minute."

Inclining his head, the dedicated Captain said nothing more and drifted back down the hall in the direction from which he had come.

"Well, I suppose I should get going," Padme commented as she inspected herself in the full-length mirror that rested on the far wall of the room. "Do I look presentable?"

"You look perfect," Sabe reassured her friend. "Now you had better hurry if you don't wish to be late."

"You're not getting out of it that easy, Sabe," Padme replied, looping her arm through Sabe's and leading her towards the door. "You're coming with me."

The handmaiden could only laugh as they strode out into the hallway to find Queen Jamillia, arm in arm.

* * *

Mace Windu warily waited in the chair that sat directly in front of the Supreme Chancellor's desk. He had never been particularly fond of the politician and was wondering why he of all people had been summoned to his office. Normally Master Yoda would have been the one to deal with Palpatine, but he assumed he would act as ambassador in his stead while he was busy on Kashyyyk. 

As the minutes ticked by, he could feel his patience wavering and he grew increasingly agitated. Palpatine was late for the meeting he himself had put together.

The thought of the Chancellor made his skin crawl. There had always been something about him that gave the Jedi Master an unsettling feeling. He always felt a sneaking suspicion that the seemingly kindhearted man from Naboo was not really the humble figure that was constantly being portrayed throughout the Senate…he could always sense something more from him.

Finally, the doors to the office slid open and Mace quickly stood up from his chair.

"Aah, Master Windu," Palpatine greeted him as he stepped inside. "I'm sorry I'm running behind – forgive my tardiness. Please, take a seat."

Mace silently lowered himself back into the uncomfortable chair and waited for the Chancellor to take his place behind his desk. Once they were both sitting, Palpatine folded his hands on its wooden surface and grinned.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," he began without hesitation. "I'm glad you could make it. It is a matter of great urgency and importance that I have called you here."

Putting all pleasantries aside, Mace just nodded his head and waited for him to continue.

"As you already know, Master Yoda is away and I needed to discuss our current situation with this Count Dooku."

"What situation would that be, Chancellor?"

Palpatine scoffed and quickly rose from his chair, clasping his hands behind his back while he moved to the window in his office. "You know as well as I do that our forces are being depleted because of Dooku's leadership. Every effort to stop the Trade Federation has been met with impenetrable resistance – he is proving to be a crippling factor in this war."

"And what exactly would you have us do?" Mace asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "We are already doing everything we can to track him down. We can do nothing else until we learn more."

"Which is precisely why I have brought you here. The galaxy is in desperate need of your assistance, Master Windu," Palpatine replied as his features implored the dark Jedi to hear him out. "Intelligence believes they might have located him. I can think of no one better suited to lead this mission than you. If you will accept the assignment, we very well may be able to thwart his plans to overthrow the Republic and put an end to the Separatist threat once and for all."

Mace held his hand up to his chin and thoughtfully considered his words. If they had actually discovered where Dooku was hiding it would truly be possible to stop him…but how could they be positive they had really found him?

"How reliable is the source you have received this intelligence from?" he voiced his concerns. "How can we be so sure it isn't a trap? We have been deceived before, Chancellor."

"It is a risk, Master Windu, just like everything else in war," Palpatine said in response. "But is it not a risk worth taking? If we can end the fighting today, are we not obligated to at least try?"

Mace shifted in his seat while he lost himself deep in thought. A long moment of silence ensued before he spoke again. "Very well, Chancellor. I cannot in good conscience refuse to take this mission. I won't deny the fact that we must seize the opportunity presented to us if it is at all possible to put an end to these times of suffering."

"Yes, terrible times indeed," Palpatine agreed, shaking his head in sorrow. "With any luck these days of violence will soon be behind us."

Hastily rising from his seat and offering a courteous bow, Mace turned to leave the office.

"We will see."

* * *

Walking through the labyrinth of hallways that made up the royal palace again reminded Padme of the years she had spent living within the massive walls. She could still remember the afternoon she had been elected Queen of Naboo. 

While her peers were busy with schooling, she spent her youth learning how to become a legislator under the tutelage of the Apprentice Legislature. At the early age of fourteen, she became the youngest ruler the planet had ever seen and was later asked to serve another term once hers had ended. She had decided better of it and declined – handing the crown over to the next Naboo native destined to take the throne. Fortunately, the position went to a very compassionate and deserving Queen Jamillia.

After stepping down from her place as the planets elected monarch, the newly appointed queen had asked her to continue serving her people. That was when she became Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate. She had contemplated whether or not she should retire, but in the end she chose to stay in politics in hopes of doing some good for the Republic.

She abruptly halted her reminiscing as she and Sabe rounded the corner and entered the throne room. They immediately spotted Queen Jamillia standing with several handmaidens and a stranger that was no doubt the Jedi visitor they had been expecting. The traditional cream-colored tunic he wore gave away the fact that he was obviously in the Order.

"Padme, there you are," the queen called out to her.

Padme and Sabe parted ways as they approached, Sabe joining the other handmaidens while Padme made her way over to Jamillia and their guest.

"Sorry I'm late, milady," she apologized.

"Don't give it a second thought," Queen Jamillia replied, a cheerful smile on her face. "Senator Amidala, I believe you might remember Master Kenobi."

When Padme turned her attention to the Jedi beside her, she instantly recognized him. He was only a padawan learned the last time she had seen him, but there was no mistaking his familiar presence…it was definitely him.

The single braid that all Jedi in training were required to have was no longer there – now replaced by somewhat shaggy hair that she guessed had grown longer due to the lack of grooming soldiers were provided with during wartime. He also had a neatly kempt beard instead of his once clean-shaven face and looking into his eyes, she got the feeling that he had grown much wiser since the last time they had met.

His mouth curled up into a grin and he politely bowed his head. "Senator Amidala, it has been a long time."

"Indeed it has been," she replied, returning the smile and respectfully nodding. "I was not aware you were the Jedi they had selected to send."

"The council felt that given my past history with Naboo, I would be a prime candidate to oversee the recovery of your planet."

"Well, you are most welcome."

"You certainly are," Jamillia added as she began to walk away. "If you both would care to join me, I would very much like to discuss our plans for helping my people. Do you have any suggestions, Master Kenobi?"

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what course to take yet," he reluctantly replied, following in tow while the queen and Padme started for the royal chambers. "Perhaps I will have a better idea of what to do after I have seen the damage for myself…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Corruption

_

* * *

First off, I would like to thank everybody for all the reviews. I never expected so much feedback so soon, but I very much appreciate it and it's always motivating to read what you have to say. As for those of you who are demanding Anakin, don't worry, he's on the way. He'll be showing up after you know what is given, but you'll have to be patient until then… Also, I was asked if this story was Obidala, so just to clarify: no it isn't. They are just old acquaintances.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

**_Corruption_ **

* * *

Theed had once been a place of pure beauty. It was not so long ago that the city was full of life, but looking at it now it held hardly any resemblance to the peaceful place that the Jedi Master could still remember being captivated by since the first time he had set eyes on it. There was the faint residue of the energy that had previously created the magical environment present in the area, but the empty streets littered with charred rubble and ash blocked out any pleasant thoughts that might remain.

Dark smoke rose from the smoldering buildings that lined the eerily calm streets and drifted through the air, most of the community left in ruins. Much had changed since the last time he was there…the ravages of war had reached Naboo and ultimately disrupted the small planets very existence.

He glanced down at a destroyed battle droid as he walked past it, clearly having been gunned down by Naboo's defenses during the invasion. The scraps of the motionless Separatist droid somehow reminded him of the dampened spirit of the city. Everything seemed to be dead around him – yet another of the countless casualties taken by the raging Clone Wars.

Diverting his gaze from the scattered debris that covered the ground like a blanket, he silently resumed his survey of Theed's condition. The land was devoid of any life other than the battalion of clone troopers that were sent to help under his command. They had been tirelessly working to salvage what they could of the city for hours now. So far the city appeared to have been completely deserted – no survivors turning up as they searched for refugees. To say the least, the day had not been very productive thus far.

"General Kenobi, over here."

Obi-Wan made his way towards one of the troopers after he waved the Jedi over to an overturned speeder. The vehicle had obviously been hit hard, most of its body missing. There was no doubt in his mind that the half of it blown to pieces had been due to the result of enemy fire.

"What do you have, Sergeant?" he asked, curiously inspecting the object of the troopers attention.

"I found something I think you should take a look at, sir."

Obi-Wan moved to his side and crouched down. "What is it?"

"Burn marks, sir," the officer answered, pointing to indicate a defined black marking that ran along the side of the speeder that was still intact. "Looks similar to the kind a lightsaber would leave."

"Yes, it does. I would be very interested to know who put it there," Obi-Wan stroked his bearded chin as he thoughtfully studied the vehicle. "Tell me, Sergeant, were there any reports or sightings of Jedi partaking in the battle here?"

"Negative, sir."

"What about Dooku?"

"Not to my knowledge, sir."

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan stood back up, crossing his arms across his chest while he intently continued to stare at the damaged speeder. "This new revelation will have to be checked into further. Keep looking for survivors for now, Sergeant, we will have to worry about it later."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

The Sith Lord's cape flapped behind him while he contently strode out onto the landing platform. The fabric of his dark garbs clung tightly to his tall frame as he moved, streams of molten magma flowing just beneath him. The dreaded heat radiating from the lava was nearly unbearable -- his body wet with moisture from the uncomfortable temperature of the backwater planet. 

He stopped at the edge of the wide platform and peered up into the sky. There was no sign of his Master yet, but he knew he would be arriving any minute now. A sinister smirk crept onto his face when he thought of the good news Darth Sidious had delivered two standard days earlier. All of their planning and preparations were finally paying off…everything was at last falling into place and the goal they had long been striving for would soon be met. It was only a matter of time now…

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he quickly squared his shoulders and straightened his posture when he spotted a lone shuttle descending from high above. He drew himself up to his full height and patiently waited for the ship to reach him, standing firm and projecting his usual proud demeanor.

The shuttle landed within a matter of minutes and its boarding ramp lowered to the ground, a cloaked figure taking its time while it stepped out of it and lurched across the platform towards him.

"What news have you?"

Count Dooku took his place beside his Master as he started for the cumbersome facilities of Mustafar. "Everything is going according to plan, my lord."

"Very good, Darth Tyranus, you have done well," Sidious replied in satisfaction. "The time to strike is growing near. Once the missing pieces of the puzzle have been dealt with, the wheels of our grand designs will be put in motion."

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Dooku questioned.

"Surely you would not have expected any less," Sidious said, his face twisting in evil delight. "I have already tended to our primary threat – we will have no trouble with them. Come sunrise, there will be no Jedi left in Coruscant to defend their precious Temple against the new law of the Republic."

"The time to reclaim what is ours is upon us," grim determination laced Dooku's words as he spoke. "For centuries the Order has been blinded by false hopes and their meaningless dedication to the old code."

"Believe me, my apprentice…they will soon see what destiny lies ahead for them."

"Yes, their fate will be decided when the time comes," Dooku agreed coldly.

Together, Master and Apprentice reveled in the future events that would change the ways of the galaxy forever.

* * *

Ringed by numerous moons, the remote planet of Utapau was pitted with enormous sinkholes of various shapes and depths. Its windswept surface was dry and desert-like, the Jedi Master not able to stifle the revolted sigh of loathing that escaped his lips at the undesirable appearance of his destination...this trip would most definitely not be enjoyable – not that it was ever meant to be. He was here for one purpose and one purpose only: to find and stop Count Dooku. 

As Mace Windu's transport approached and visibility increased, he could see that many of the massive holes on the small continent were lined with intricate cities that stretched deep into the caves and crevices beneath the planet's surface.

Recent intelligence had led the Republic to believe that the world now served as a base-of-operations for the ever-mobile Separatist Council -- the assembled trade and commerce barons in command of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Confederacy had apparently conquered the native Utapauns, who peacefully submitted to their rule.

Their latest intel, provided by a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of the Utapau system, had been intercepted by one of the Republic's elite clone intelligence units and told them that the Separatist Council had already fled, but luckily Count Dooku was confirmed to still be on the planet. Following a daring yet failed attempted to assassinate several political leaders in Coruscant, Dooku and his forces had supposedly fled to Utapau to lie low.

Upon further inspection, the Jedi Master found the converted Trade Federation coreship that reportedly served as their command center, perched on one of the highest levels of one of the largest sinkhole cities in sight. Here, thousands of Separatist protectors -- including battle droids, super battle droids, vulture droids, octuptarra droids and crab droids – were believed to be standing ready to defend the outpost.

It was he who was charged with the responsibility of infiltrating the heavily guarded structure and given the task of killing or apprehending Count Dooku. In doing so, Mace hoped he would be able to liberate the overthrown Utapaun people and possibly even end the war.

"Put us down over there," he ordered his pilot, signaling for him to land at a nearby location that would provide their transport with cover. "I don't want them to spot us."

"Yes, sir."

Then the Jedi furrowed his brow as a sudden feeling of dread washed over him…something wasn't quite right, he could feel it.

The Force was trying to warn him.

"Have you detected any incoming ships on your radar?" he asked without pause.

"Negative, sir. My scanners are showing no signs of – "

The pilot was immediately silenced when a thunderous explosion roared just outside the transport and violently shook it, almost knocking Mace off his feet. He miraculously managed to stay standing and quickly regained his balance before shouting out his following command.

"Get us down to the surface, now!"

* * *

Senator Amidala walked the empty halls of the palace without a sound. Despite the hours of endless work she had been forced to endure throughout the long day, and the late hour, she could not sleep. Her mind raced with many concerns all at once – the current state of Naboo and the war both plaguing her thoughts. This ritual had not been an altogether unusual occurrence during her time as queen, and her penchant for wandering the palace in the dead of night in an attempt to quiet her troubled mind had often resulted with many restless days. 

As she passed one of the few private balconies that jutted out from the second floor hallway, something suddenly caught her attention.

A figure with its back to her pondered the grounds below, lit only by a sliver of the glowing moon. In the dimness of the night the figure was somewhat difficult to identify, but she could see that it was obviously a woman.

She waited in the shadows for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light before speaking up and making her presence known. "Milady?"

Queen Jamillia quickly turned around with a start, but greeted Padme with a warm smile when she saw her standing just outside the spacious terrace. "Oh, Padme, you startled me. It seems I am not the only one who is unable to sleep tonight."

"I'm not tired," Padme joined her on the balcony and offered a halfhearted smile, her bare fingers brushing the smooth stone railing in front of her. "And what about you, your majesty? You should be getting your rest for tomorrow."

"I suppose it would be best if I did retire for the night," Jamillia replied. "Things have been rather hectic around here lately – I'm sure I could use some sleep."

"You have been far too busy and overworked, milady," Padme said as she watched her queen gracefully turn away from her to head back indoors. "It would be best for all of us for you to stay well."

Jamillia reluctantly stopped before stepping into the darkened hall.

"How did you do it for so long, Padme? How did you do it when so much was expected of you?"

"I had faith," Padme answered after a short hesitation. "And I have faith in you too, Jamillia. We all trust in your judgment."

A long moment of silence ensued between the two women as the queen thought over her explanation.

"Thank you, Padme," she finally replied, smiling in appreciation as she resumed her course. "I suggest you do the same as me and get some sleep, it is getting late. I'll see you in the morning."

"I will, milady," Padme assured her. "Goodnight."

Padme watched her queen leave and continued to stand on the balcony, turning her focus up towards the sky and admiring the stars that shimmered in the black nothingness of space. She spent several minutes staring up at them before finally deciding to return to her own quarters…the thought of crawling into her bed was all too tempting and she could no longer fight the urge to rest her body and mind.

"Senator Amidala," a gruff voice suddenly spoke up behind her, pulling her from her train of thought before she even had a chance to move.

Whipping around, her breath caught in surprise and her response came out as a gasp. "Master Kenobi!"

"I'm sorry, milady, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that," the Jedi sincerely apologized. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. I could go if – "

"No-no, you are not intruding," Padme quickly replied with a slightly embarrassed expression. She noticed that Obi-Wan's tunic was filthy and his face appeared to be tired and paler than its former color of healthy golden-brown. "We missed you at dinner. Don't tell me you are just now getting back to the palace…"

"I'm afraid so, Senator," Obi-Wan confirmed, letting out an exasperated sigh. "There is a lot to be done and I do not wish to waste any time in rebuilding Naboo."

"I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you, Master Kenobi," she said as she gestured for Obi-Wan to accompany her on the balcony. "Would you care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Clasping his hands behind his back, Obi-Wan stepped over to Padme and stopped beside her. "Lovely night."

"Yes, it is," Padme agreed. "I have always loved the cold season."

Obi-Wan smirked and softly chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny?" she raised an inquisitive eyebrow and curiously grinned at the Jedi Master.

"I was just thinking about my young padawan," Obi-Wan answered, a look of fondness playing across his features. "He was never one to enjoy freezing temperatures. If he were here with me, I am sure there would be no end to his complaints about the weather."

"Ani?" Padme questioned. "I mean, Anakin is your apprentice, is he not?"

"Indeed he is," Obi-Wan replied. "You have quite a memory, Senator. If I am not mistaken, he was only waist high the last time you saw him."

"Well, even if I didn't remember from then, you would have to be stowed away in a cave somewhere to not have heard of Jedi Master Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker," Padme said, amused by the puzzled look she received from Obi-Wan at her bold statement. "You are not only adored by the people of Naboo for saving us all those years ago, but you are revered by the rest of the galaxy as well. You can hardly turn on the holonet without hearing about your latest adventures."

"The media," Obi-Wan snorted in disgust. "It is all propaganda."

"It is more to those that watch it," Padme countered. "People need heroes, Master Kenobi, and you are just that. You and Anakin give the galaxy hope."

"That is very kind of you to say, Senator, but our stories can sometimes be over exaggerated," Obi-Wan retorted, clearly not convinced. "With any luck we will be able to live up to our images and restore the Republic someday."

"If it can be done, I believe you two may very well be the ones to do it," Padme replied as she slowly drifted towards the entrance to the palace halls. "I think you underestimate yourself, Master Kenobi."

With that, the Senator of Naboo left Obi-Wan alone to consider her words…

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayal

_

* * *

Well, the reunion most of you have been asking for is just around the corner. Those of you who have been waiting for a certain Jedi to come into the plot will get their wish very soon. This chapter might be a bit of a tease, but after this there will be plenty of him…trust me. Also, I'd love to get more feedback and see what everybody thinks of the story so far – negative, positive or constructive criticism are all welcome. Enjoy.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**_Betrayal_ **

* * *

_Utapau _

Mace Windu pondered over the situation he found himself in the middle of. Unfortunately, he had come to question some of his firmest beliefs as the rise of the powerful secessionist movement grew. He recalled the shock he had felt when it had first been revealed that the Separatists were gearing up for war. After the fighting began and gradually progressed – even though he constantly reminded Chancellor Palpatine that the Jedi were peacekeepers and not soldiers – numerous members of the Order found themselves leading platoons of troopers just like he was now. Much to his dismay, they had assumed the role of galactic soldiers. He preferred the title 'freedom fighters', but he was far from happy with the circumstances they were fighting under.

He peered down into the deep porous crust of the planet, studying the pools of glistening water at the bottom of the massive sinkhole he stood near. The squad of clone troopers sent to assist him with his mission were posted outside their transport – the ship having sustained serious damages by enemy fire. After a short wait, the pilot approached the Jedi Master to update him on their current status.

"Sir, we will be back up and running shortly," he informed him.

"How long is shortly?" Mace questioned, a detection of impatience evident in his voice. He knew that the soldier didn't deserve the harsh retort, but his aggravation with Palpatine and the assignment he had been given by the Chancellor were beginning to grate on his nerves.

"We estimate ten to fifteen minutes to finish repairs, sir," the pilot answered.

"Very well," was his only response.

He watched the pilot rush back to the transport and looked over at the group of troopers standing guard. The commanding officer had his back to him, but he could tell that he was talking to somebody through his comlink. He watched with mild interest for a moment before returning his attention to the large sinkhole in front of him.

He proceeded to stare down at the life-giving water below him until he heard footsteps walking towards him from behind. He could tell that the footfall belonged to more than one individual and assumed that the troopers were coming to notify him of the transmission they had just received.

Turning to face them, his eyes widened when he saw his squad taking aim at him with their blaster rifles.

"What is the meaning of – "

They opened fire before he could finish his sentence.

Quickly diving out of the way and pulling his lightsaber from his belt, he ignited its violet blade and deflected the following shots meant for him. Several of the advancing soldiers fell to the ground after being struck by their own blaster fire, instantly taking them out of the unexpected skirmish.

The entire squad had been dispatched within a matter of minutes and Mace immediately deactivated his weapon, hurriedly making his way back to the transport.

"I must warn Master Yoda," he spoke aloud to himself as he boarded the ship.

* * *

_Kashyyyk _

Commander Gree stood beside Yoda while they watched the battle for Kashyyyk unfold before their eyes. The homeworld of the Wookiees had been invaded by enemy forces and unfortunately the Separatist army was rapidly gaining ground.

"Sir, you have an incoming call," his second in command called out from behind them.

"I'll be right back, sir," Gree told the small Jedi Master before moving to the other clone troopers' position. Once he reached him, the glowing blue image of a hooded figure appeared. "What are your orders, sir?"

"The time has come, Commander," the figure venomously replied. "Execute Order 66."

"Yes, sir."

Through his strong connection with the Force, Yoda felt the sudden loss of life across the galaxy wash over him in waves. His eyes shut tightly as he struggled to regain his composure. Something had happened…something very bad.

They shot back open a moment later when the sound of a gun cocking stirred him from his thoughts. Instinctively flipping through the air and activating his lightsaber in the process, he decapitated Commander Gree mere seconds before he opened fire on him. Then, using the Force to shove his accomplice, the other soldier was thrown into a nearby wall and rendered immobile – the impact of the collision knocking him unconscious.

"Happened, something terrible has," Yoda said, turning to the two stunned Wookiees that remained in the room with him.

Tarfful and Chewbacca both whined in response. Hoisting the Jedi onto his shoulder, Chewbacca followed suit as his elder fled the area.

* * *

_Coruscant _

It had been a long time since he had set foot in the Jedi Temple. A part of him took pleasure in being back, but his other half felt repulsed by being within the walls of the towering structure again. It had been a great blow to the Order when he had voluntarily renounced his commission. His beliefs had often been out of step with those of the Jedi Council -- despite the fact that his former mentor, Yoda, held and still did hold a lofty place in their governing body. His views had occasionally been echoed by his former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, who had sometimes defied the council himself during his time.

He felt a sharp stab of remorse at the memory of his old apprentice…he wondered what he would think if he saw him today, a Sith Lord and soon-to-be murderer of the Jedi. However, the thought quickly faded from his mind.

He had always been a political idealist. He felt that the Order weakened themselves by serving an institution as corrupt as the Republic. After his departure, the Jedi had wondered where he had disappeared to. Oblivious to the fact that he would later emerge as a political firebrand that would be fanning the flames of rebellion in the galaxy, they would be too late to stop the forces he had created within an alarmingly short period of time. It was he who had helped rally thousands of systems to his cause -- eventually building the Separatist movement that he knew would now split the Republic and end their reign. If they were too blind to see what was happening around them, they deserved what he and his Master held in store…

He had started the Clone Wars and now he would end them. Opportunists working in his name had started flashpoints of violence, but the Jedi Council had refused to believe that he had been personally responsible for the conflicts. They believed that his Jedi training elevated him above such acts…little did they know he had been empowered by the dark side. Behind a veneer of elegant charisma and well-tabled political arguments, there was a Sith. By tradition, he had adopted the name Darth Tyranus and had possibly grown even more powerful than Yoda himself due to the wise teachings of Sidious.

Rounding the corner that led to his destination, Dooku called upon the Force to snatch his lightsaber from his belt. He had a duty to fulfill…

A familiar Jedi Knight came into view when he glanced up. The young man protectively ignited his own lightsaber and stood between Dooku and the group of younglings behind him.

"Aah, Master Skywalker, I should have known you would be here," Dooku was the first to speak. He casually took a step forward as his crimson blade burst to life. "Are you sure you want to do this? You must be careful, my boy, you will soon find you are running out of limbs."

* * *

_Naboo _

The scent of freshly baked bread filled Obi-Wan Kenobi's nose as he stepped into the royal dining hall. Queen Jamillia sat at the head of a long table while her handmaidens lined either side of it – Captain Panaka and several other palace guards standing guard at the entrances and exits.

As Obi-Wan approached his gracious hosts, he could identify the already prepared meal that consisted of various fruits and pastries set out before them.

"Master Kenobi, please have a seat and join us for breakfast," the queen greeted him with a friendly smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, your majesty, but I really think it would be best if I got started as soon as possible," Obi-Wan politely declined. "Though, I do thank you for your generous offer and hospitality."

"It is the least we can do," she reassured him.

All eyes turned to the main doors to the room when they suddenly slammed open. Obi-Wan's unit of clone troopers steadily marched into the dining hall with blaster rifles in hand, heading straight for their general.

"What's going on, Sergeant?" the Jedi Master asked.

Without saying a single word, the once loyal troopers opened fire on their former commander. Obi-Wan swiftly grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and deflected their shots before diverting his gaze to Captain Panaka and his men; all of which were now engaged and returning fire with the rogue soldiers.

"Captain!" he exclaimed, instantly catching the distracted Captains' attention. "Get the queen to safety – I'll take care of this!"

Panaka nodded his agreement and rushed towards Queen Jamillia and her frightened handmaidens.

With a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan called upon the Force and flung one of the unoccupied chairs that rested at the table in the direction of his attackers. The abrupt motion caught the troopers unaware and took a few of them out as the piece of furniture flew through the group. He immediately advanced on the so-called 'soldiers of the Republic' and began cutting them down with the blade of his lightsaber, expertly taking them out with ease and grace.

Delivering a fatal blow to the last standing trooper, Obi-Wan cautiously switched his humming blade off and glanced around the area to make sure he had finished all of them off as its limp body collapsed to the floor in a lifeless heap.

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?"

Whipping around at the sound of Captain Panaka's familiar voice, he clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt with a relieved sigh once he spotted the good captain returning to the scene of the battle, and calmly walked over to meet him half way.

"I need to contact the council and warn them of this unprecedented attack," Obi-Wan spoke intently. "Something is clearly amiss. If there is something wrong with these troopers, there is no telling how many more might be defective."

"Come with me," Panaka replied as he spun on his heels to retreat. "I'll take you to the communications sector."

"Lead the way, Captain."

Obi-Wan closely followed suit while the Naboo guard started out of the room…

* * *

The name Fett carried with it a cold air of fear and competence. To those that could afford the demanded amount of credits it cost to hire him and obtain his services, he held the undisputed reputation of the greatest bounty hunter available. By employers and colleagues alike, he was regarded as the best the galaxy had to offer in terms of capture or assassination. Rightfully so, he knew…he had earned the prestigious title. Not only did he have possession of the finest and latest technology in warfare – a sleek armored suit that featured an arsenal of weaponry – but he was also highly skilled in unarmed combat and a proficient marksman. On top of that, he was a professional and he always stayed true to his word. 

It had been nearly a decade since the man named Tyranus had approached him on the moons of Bogden with an intriguing proposal. So intriguing, in fact, that he couldn't bring himself to pass it up. In exchange for a sizeable fee, he had become the template for a clone army. The more than generous salary the job offered and his own hidden agenda sealed the deal. In addition to his fee, he had requested an unaltered clone of himself. This clone would not undergo the growth acceleration and docility tampering that the army would – it would be an exact replica. It would be his son: Boba Fett.

During his stay in Tipoca City, the Kaminoans had provided him with private accommodations and he had temporarily dropped out of the bounty hunting limelight to concentrate on raising and teaching his son the ropes of survival and combat. He taught Boba the tricks of the trade while they extracted genetic material from him to build thousands of soldiers. It was years later before he took on another job…a job he had failed to finish.

Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation had wanted to rid himself of Senator Padme Amidala, who had long been a thorn in his side. Jango had subcontracted the job to an assassin named Zam Wesell and left it in the independent mercenaries hands to finish the mission, but the hit was never completed. The failure had tarnished his spotless record and he had been forced to dispose of Wesell to keep his good name secured – to let his prospective employers know that he did not tolerate such ineptitude. His legendary past had stood the test of time until then and he would not allow it to be ruined by an amateur.

He had practically leapt at the chance to redeem himself when Lord Tyranus had contacted him about another job. Though he didn't know much about it, Jango knew that it entailed tracking and killing certain targets. His recent lack of work left him in no position to refuse even if he wanted to and he eagerly climbed out of the Slave I – his reliable and long-term ship – to meet with his acquaintance.

Beneath the mask that concealed his identity, his face fell when he saw somebody other than Tyranus waiting to greet him on the metallic landing platform.

"You must be Fett," the stranger said, its own identity hidden by the dark cloak it wore. "I have heard a great deal about you. My esteemed apprentice regards you with the utmost respect and confidence – "

"I'm glad you're impressed," Jango cut him off as he warily inspected his surroundings. "Where's Lord Tyranus? I'm here to deal with him and no one else."

"And steadfast as well, I see," the stranger replied, a slight trace of amusement in his tone. "Lord Tyranus is busy at the moment. I am his Master and I will be working out all of the details with you. Don't worry, my friend, you will be given the credits you have already been promised – nothing in the agreement has changed."

Jango skeptically hesitated before he spoke up again. "Fine. What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"The Republic is purging itself of the Jedi menace," the hooded stranger quickly answered. "Some of them will be able to evade our efforts and escape…I want you to find and eliminate them. I have a list of names and locations you may find useful."

"And just who are these Jedi you have in mind?"

A crude grin formed on the face of the mysterious stranger as it tilted its head up to get a better look at him. "What do you know of Anakin Skywalker?"

"Only what I see in the news," Jango replied.

"Find him first," the stranger sneered, his mood drastically changing. "He is the biggest threat to the Republic for the time being – destroy him and his Master. Once they are disposed of, track down the other survivors and do the same."

Jango took the datapad he was handed and turned back to his ship.

"I'll let you know when I'm done…"

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Sanctuary

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

_Sanctuary_

* * *

Sabe had been the most important of Padme's royal retinue of handmaidens when she served her term as Queen Amidala of Naboo. During crisis situations, the two of them would switch roles to ensure the safety of her friend and – at the time – leader of her planet. She had been a decoy, disguised as the queen on several occasions, while Padme had adopted the simple gown of a handmaiden and taken her less formal name of Naberrie to hide her true identity. Through their veneers, they would often communicate secretly with subtle signals as to not divulge their true identities.

She knew that other than Padme's family, nobody else knew the former queen as well as she did…she could read her expressions as if they were her own and the current look of sorrow showing on the face of the now Senator made her heart ache.

Her friend was obviously distressed, and rightly so. They had been heading for the dining hall to join her majesty for their usual morning meal when the palace had received an incoming transmission from Senator Bail Organa. He had contacted them from Alderaan, knowing that his fellow politician was back on Naboo to help during their desperate times and hoping to reach her if at all possible. Padme took the urgent call and immediately began conversing with the other Senator – her mood instantly turning to a mixture of horror and outrage at the news he was bearing.

"How can he do this?" she questioned in disbelief.

"I don't know, Padme, but he has," Senator Organa answered. "I'm leaving for Coruscant right now. Apparently, the Chancellor has scheduled an emergency meeting with the Senate and I am supposed to be present. I would advise you to stay put and wait for me to get back to you, there's no telling what might happen."

A thought suddenly occurred to Padme. "What about Master Kenobi? He is on assignment here in Theed."

"Tell him to beware," was Organa's blunt response. "Palpatine has been granted total control over the entire clone army and they have been ordered to execute any and all Jedi within the Republic. They will be hunting him…"

"There are soldiers on Naboo," Padme's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "They will become hostile if they haven't already!"

Sabe glanced over at the nearest set of doors when they hissed and slid open. Captain Panaka purposely strode into the room, Obi-Wan Kenobi right behind him.

"I'm afraid they already have, Senator," the Jedi Master remarked.

"The clone troopers on planet just attacked us in the dining hall," Panaka added, approaching Padme and stopping beside her. "Queen Jamillia has been taken to a secure location, but we must stop them before they hurt somebody."

"I agree," Obi-Wan replied, looking over at the large screen on the wall. "What exactly is going on, Senator Organa?"

"What I am going to tell you is going to hurt deeply, Master Kenobi," Organa reluctantly replied. He hesitated for a brief moment, but continued to fill the Jedi in when he remained silent and patiently awaited his explanation. "Palpatine has declared the Order enemies of the Republic. He claims an attempt was made on his life and the Jedi were behind it. I know it is a lie, but he has swayed the Senate into giving him emergency power over the clone army under the pretense that there has been a rebellion…there is nothing we can do until there is another vote. I'm sorry."

After a long pause, Obi-Wan painstakingly asked his next question. "How many have survived?"

"The numbers have not been determined yet," the Senator answered. "Have you spoken with any of your Masters?"

"No, I am going to alert the council right now," Obi-Wan said, letting out a ragged breath.

"Good luck," Organa offered a reassuring smile before his image began to disappear. "I will talk to you soon, Senator Amidala."

Sabe watched the Jedi do his best to compose himself -- pushing his pain and sadness inflicted by the tragic news aside. His frown was genuine and still penetrated the mask of formality he attempted to shield himself with. Even though he was clearly trying to hide his feelings, he was failing miserably and every person in the room could see the overwhelming despair that was on the verge of consuming him.

"I need to place a call," he managed to choke out.

"Of course," Padme replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "We will give you some privacy."

"Thank you."

* * *

His days spent as Darth Plagueis' apprentice ran through his mind. He was well versed in the ways of the Force from the lessons and knowledge he had acquired from Darth Plagueis the Wise. At the time, his Master had been the most skilled practitioner of the Sith ways in modern times, but he knew that had all changed…he was now the single most powerful being in the whole of the galaxy. Even then, he had been strong enough to murder his mentor and take his place as a Sith Lord. 

He had studied the ancient ruins on the Sith mausoleum world of Korriban and had eventually unlocked secrets of the Force from a captured Jedi holocron, expanding his understanding of his abilities over a productive period of time. Under the guise of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine – the soft-spoken politician from Naboo – Darth Sidious had deceived the Republic for years. His plans to create his unstoppable Empire were finally coming to fruition. Now that he had enacted Order 66, there would be no Jedi left to challenge him or defy his newfound position.

Before his rise to power, he had been an unassuming yet ambitious Senator in the Galactic Republic. He had witnessed the Republic crumbling around him firsthand – torn apart by partisan bickering and corruption. All too common were those unscrupulous senators taking advantage of the system, growing fat and wealthy on a bureaucracy too slow to catch them.

He had been nominated to succeed former Chancellor Valorum after he had relinquished his title due to a shameful scandal that swept through the headlines – his victory coming all to easy as a result. Little did anyone suspect that Valorum had been framed by Sidious himself. He had engineered and orchestrated his own rise to power, and his idea to strip the Chancellor of his place in the Senate had worked magnificently.

"Order! We will have order!"

A smirk of satisfaction tugged at the corners of Palpatine's mouth…the time had come. He would declare himself Emperor of the New Empire. He had called for a special session with the Senate to do just that. The Republic had been shattered and he would be there to pick up the pieces. He would form his own vision of a flawless system and rule indefinitely – maintaining his power without the possibility of his leadership ever being questioned.

He already had his stirring speech memorized. He would speak of how he narrowly escaped a diabolical scheme meant to overthrow the Republic by the Jedi rebellion. He would assure the people of the Republic that his resolve had not faltered and that he had routed out the treachery that had entangled their very way of life for so long. He would flense the corruption from the bloated bureaucracy that strangled the unstable government and reform it as a new, more powerful, more secure institution. He would tell them and they would believe it. After all, why would they ever second-guess the motives of their beloved Chancellor Palpatine?

Stepping out to address the Senate, his grin vanished and he solemnly regarded the gathered crowd of expectant politicians. The thunderous applause his appearance was met with told him all he needed to know…he held the fate of the galaxy in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Resting serenely atop a plunging cliff-face lined with whispy waterfalls was the immense Theed Royal Palace, the capital of Naboo. The ancient building served as the residence of Naboo's elected sovereign as well as the meeting place of the Royal Advisory Council. It was a mighty structure with an imposing presence, but it was also decorated with delicate, ornate finishes that were testament to the peaceful planets' sensitivity to art and culture. 

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spotted the massive hangar bay stationed off to one side of the palace and began his descent. From the pilot's seat of his ship, he could feel the overwhelming anger and anguish pouring out of the Jedi Knight that accompanied the younglings from the Temple behind him in its hull. The pure energy emanating from the young man sparked a great deal of concern in him. They had both seen monstrous crimes committed during the assault in Coruscant – clone troopers having viciously and mercilessly stormed the Jedi Temple to exterminate all remnants of the Order. He was devastated himself, but he seemed to be taking the losses much better than the other Jedi.

Flipping a switch on the controls of the ship, he waited for the palace to accept his transmission. Obi-Wan had contacted him shortly after the attacks had started…he was the only other Master he had heard from since the wake of the scourge. Kenobi had attempted to reach Mace Windu and Master Yoda, but to no avail. Neither of them could be located.

"Master, it's good to hear from you again," Obi-Wan said as his image flickered to life on the console in front of him.

"It is good to hear from you too, Master Kenobi," Ki replied, glad to see his comrade…

* * *

Padme stood beside Queen Jamillia and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi while they watched the lone ship set down. The queen had been brought out of hiding after the threat of the clone soldiers had been neutralized, Master Kenobi and Captain Panaka's royal security having abolished the troopers within their vicinity. Her majesty had offered to lend her assistance in helping the Jedi find refuge – giving them immediate sanctuary on Naboo – and the first of their guests were already arriving. The setting sun reflected off of the ship as it landed, its engines shutting off and a boarding ramp extending from the base of it a moment later. 

The Senator recognized the first passenger to emerge and calmly walk down the ramp.

His enlarged conical cranium was a physical feature that instantly gave away what species he was and she only knew of one Cerean Jedi Master. It was Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Obi-Wan separated from her and the queen and made his way towards the elder Jedi, taking his hand in his own and vigorously shaking it.

Then the sight of younglings rushing out of the ship suddenly caught her attention. She watched while Obi-Wan knelt down to be eye level with the padawans, embracing them with a smile of relief.

She returned her focus to Master Mundi as he broke away from the other Jedi and approached the queen.

"Your majesty," he greeted her with a respectful nod when he reached her.

"Welcome to Naboo," Queen Jamillia replied, inclining her head and returning the gesture.

The two began a formal discussion, but Padme paid them no mind…she found herself searching for the infamous Jedi Knight that was supposed to be with the Cerean. She could only assume he was still aboard the ship and wondered why he hadn't joined them yet. Just then, as if right on cue, a tall figure clad in dark robes stepped down the boarding ramp with more younglings – carrying one while another tightly grasped onto his hand, eyes nervously darting around the area and taking in the foreign environment. She couldn't see beyond the hood that obscured his face, but she knew that the figure had to be him.

Setting the youngling he carried down and releasing the hand of the other, he said something to them that was not audible from the distance and slowly drifted towards Obi-Wan. The padawan learners dashed over to their peers while Obi-Wan clasped the figures shoulder and proceeded to speak to him. Same as before, the distance between the two Jedi and herself made it impossible for her to hear what they were saying.

She continued to watch them, not diverting her gaze until they eventually started in her direction. She turned back to her queen and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as they drew closer.

"We will do anything we can for you," Jamillia was reassuring their new visitor. "You have long been a faithful ally to Naboo – we will not abandon you in your time of need."

"And we thank you for your kindness, your majesty."

They both glanced over at Obi-Wan and his apprentice as they approached.

"Queen Jamillia, I would like you to meet Jedi Knight Skywalker," Obi-Wan announced, holding his hand out to indicate the cloaked figure.

That was when he pulled his hood down, finally revealing himself. To say the least, Padme was stunned when she saw the face of Anakin Skywalker. He was no longer the boy that she had first met on Tatooine all those years ago – not that she actually expected him to be. It had indeed been a long time since then, but she was shocked nonetheless to see how much he had changed. Her vivid memory of him in no way resembled his current appearance.

His stature had definitely grown in size and mass. He stood nearly a foot taller than his Master and had a slim but muscular build. His sandy hair was long and shaggy, almost touching his shoulders, and a distinct scar ran along his right eyebrow. Then she noticed his eyes…they were a brilliant blue – the very same eyes she had always remembered. If nothing else, she had remembered them. Unfortunately, they no longer possessed the zest for life they once did, but she couldn't really blame him…under the same circumstances, she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to find much happiness either.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Anakin greeted the queen with a sincere bow.

"We are honored to have you with us," Queen Jamillia replied. "You must be tired from your journey. Please, come inside."

As they all turned to follower her majesty into the palace, Padme glanced over to catch another glimpse of the Knight. Seeming as though he sensed her eyes on him, he looked over at her. She caught his surprised expression when he spotted her before she quickly turned her focus elsewhere – feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

She thought she had detected a hint of recognition on his face, but brushed the notion aside without giving it much contemplation. She doubted the Jedi would remember her after so many years and the last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable during his stay by staring at him…

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Allegiance

_

* * *

Thanks again for all of the feedback I have received. Don't think that your reviews don't mean anything – I appreciate all of them. I really hope everybody is enjoying the story so far and that you stick around to read the rest. I probably sound like a broken record by now, but eh… Anyway, here's the next part. R&R if you'd like to and if not…well, then don't, but it would be nice to be kept updated on what you think about it.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

**_Allegiance_ **

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched his former apprentice anxiously pace back and forth in the large room, obviously on edge. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi sat to his right and incredulously studied the young Jedi Knight while Queen Jamillia, Senator Amidala and Captain Panaka sat to his left – none of them quite knowing how to react to his sudden outburst. Several handmaidens and royal guards were present as well.

They had been discussing what course of action to take when Anakin had escalated the conversation with his heated protest.

"You mean to tell me that you plan to cower in fear and do nothing?" he asked in disgust. "We are almost extinct because of Palpatine! We will all die if we don't do something to stop him before he gains anymore power!"

"You are letting your anger get the best of you, Anakin," Obi-Wan sternly warned him, doing his best to calm his old padawan. "It is only natural to feel the need to vent the frustrations you have pent up inside, but you cannot allow them to control you. You must be patient."

"A lot of good Jedi have died," Anakin retorted after a brief hesitation. His tone was more even and restrained as he spoke, but his rage was still evident in his smoldering eyes. "They have all turned on us, Master. We have devoted our entire lives to protecting the Republic and they have repaid us with this…betrayal."

"These attacks have affected all of us, Skywalker," Master Mundi intervened. "However, we can not hope to take on Palpatine's forces by ourselves."

"So you just want to give up? You just want to let him win?" Anakin questioned, glaring at the Cerean Master. "How can you stand by and do nothing while we are hunted down like criminals?"

Obi-Wan stood up from his seat and stepped over to the younger Jedi, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, I assure you we will not take this lying down…but we have to search for the others and regroup before anything can be done."

When Anakin responded, his voice was rife with emotion. "And what if there are no others?"

"We must trust in the Force to help guide us," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin lost himself deep in thought as he considered his Masters' reasoning. After a long stretch of silence, he finally glanced around at the rest of the occupants gathered together in the room and an expression of shame spread across his face.

"Of course you are right," he said in resignation. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, Master."

"I understand your concerns, Anakin," Obi-Wan reassuringly squeezed his shoulder before releasing it and turning back to his seat. "We all have a lot on our minds."

Without another word, Anakin returned to his own chair and sat down. Once the tension in the room had somewhat died down, Senator Amidala reluctantly spoke up to voice a concern of her own.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Master Kenobi, how exactly do you plan to find the rest of the Jedi?"

"We are all connected through our individual bonds with the Force," Master Mundi answered instead. "Tracking our fellow Jedi down should not prove too difficult a task. Masters and padawans alike have distinct Force signatures – we can use them as homing beacons of sorts."

"But our time will be rather limited," Obi-Wan added, his mood somber. "The more our numbers diminish, the more our link weakens. There will also be those that will be using their knowledge of the Force to shield their presence from those that might be seeking them out."

"We will do whatever we can to help," Queen Jamillia spoke for the first time since the meeting had started. "Whether it be supplies or transportation, anything we have of use is at your disposal."

Obi-Wan offered her a grateful smile. "Thank you, your majesty."

His smile immediately left his face when he thought of the proposal he was going to make next. He knew that Anakin was not going to like it…

The Jedi Knight had always been impatient and stubborn. Obi-Wan knew this would be no exception – his former apprentice was bent on revenge. It was a trait that Jedi were not supposed to possess, but he had expressed his desire for vengeance on more than one occasion in the past. He knew that Paplatine's betrayal was not only painful on a professional level with Anakin, but on a personal level as well…the Supreme Chancellor had always taken the young man under his wing. A trust had been built between them and now it had been destroyed. Obi-Wan had long been wary of the politician spending so much time with his apprentice, but he never would have expected him to be responsible for the attempted annihilation of the Order.

"Me and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi will venture to the Outer Rim," Obi-Wan said as he intently thought over his plan. "From there, we will do what we can to locate whatever Jedi might remain. Anakin, we will need you to stay here and watch over the younglings while we're gone."

Anakin opened his mouth to object, only to close it a moment later.

Obi-Wan noticed his look of displeasure. "The younglings are our future, Anakin…we must do everything we can to keep them safe. You may not like having to stay behind, but defending them is our main priority."

"I understand, Master," Anakin replied.

"Good," Obi-Wan remarked, once again rising from his seat. "We will need to leave right away."

* * *

Naboo was an idyllic world close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories. It was inhabited by peaceful humans known as the Naboo and an indigenous species of intelligent amphibians called the Gungans. The surface of the small planet consisted of swampy lakes, rolling plains and green hills – the same picture he had always seen in his mind from the vague descriptions and details he had heard during previous travels. 

From what he had read about its history, the river cities were made up of classical architecture and greenery while the underwater Gungan settlements were an exotic display of hydrostatic bubble technology.

It was definitely a geologically unique planet.

Oddly enough, it lacked a molten center indicative of an ancient world. It was a conglomerate of large rocky bodies permeated by various caves and tunnel networks – features that in turn caused numerous swampy lakes on the surface, which led deeper into the planet's structure. The native Gungans had developed transports that were able to exploit the networks, but apparently the core of the planet was infested with gargantuan sea beasts with ravenous appetites – dissuading explorers from searching too deep.

However, these creatures would not be interfering with his objective. His studies of Naboo were only a necessary precaution to take in order for him to perform his work safely and efficiently. In preparation, he had also researched the leaders of the planet from modern times: King Veruna, who had abdicated the throne in a scandal embroiled in outworld politics after a rule of thirteen long years. Queen Amidala, his successor who had earned the love and respect of her people before becoming their dedicated representative in the Galactic Senate.

Then there was Queen Jamillia, their current ruler…she was presently occupied with the restoration of the ravaged planet. Luckily, he knew that given their state, he would have no trouble slipping through his surroundings undetected with their resources concentrated elsewhere. They would be too busy dealing with other things to even notice his presence while he did his search.

Taking one last look at the datapad he had been supplied with, Jango Fett memorized the face of his mark: Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Padme's heart went out to the younglings as she watched Obi-Wan bid them farewell in the hangar. They had been through so much and endured so much suffering for as young as they were – it didn't seem fair that they had been put through everything they had at such an early age. 

She continued to watch sympathetically, the Jedi Master eventually standing up and moving away from the padawans that had been attached to him and turning to the man standing off to his side.

"I don't know what you'll do without me there to save you," Anakin said with a halfhearted grin.

"I'm sure I will get by," Obi-Wan retorted, giving his old apprentice a broad smile in return. Then his expression abruptly turned serious. "Remember, Anakin, it is very possible somebody could come searching for you. You must be cautious at all times."

Anakin let an exasperated sigh escape his lips. He had obviously heard similar lectures before. "Yes, Master, I know. Don't worry about us – just find the others and bring them back."

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan told him, visibly relaxing at the reassuring words of the Knight.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin replied as he glanced over at the ship Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was already aboard when its engines roared to life.

Feeling as though she had been eavesdropping, Padme too, turned her attention to the ship. Obi-Wan said his final goodbyes and made his way inside to join Master Mundi, starting up the boarding ramp and retreating into its bulky hull. Its thrusters lifted it off the ground a moment later and it soared high into the sky – all eyes in the hangar watching it until it disappeared from their sight.

"Master Anakin, what do we do now?" Padme heard one of the younglings ask.

"Now we wait. Don't worry, everything will soon be back to normal," Anakin answered, still peering up at the sky in the direction the ship had flown off in. "Things will be set right, I promise."

Padme could see that the padawans were still not put at ease by his words of comfort and slowly closed the distance between them.

"I'm sure you must all be hungry," she commented with a warm smile once she was near enough to be heard. "There are lots of treats and desserts in the palace kitchen if you would like to eat. What's ours is yours – you can have anything you would like."

The young Jedi in training turned their pleading gazes to their Master.

"Master, can we?"

Anakin lightly chuckled and glanced over at the Senator before replying, clasping his hands behind his back and moving closer to her. "If it is alright with Senator Amidala, it is alright with me."

"Come with me, I'll show you the way," Padme said as she turned to start for the palace. She looked back over her shoulder at Anakin – who remained where he was with a smirk on his face – and paused for a moment before continuing. "Will you be joining us, Master Skywalker?"

"Respectfully, Senator, I think I will have to decline and stay here awhile longer," Anakin politely replied. "I don't have much of an appetite right now."

The younglings stopped dead in their tracks, hesitant to leave without their Master.

Anakin caught their reluctance and his smirk grew. "The Senator is a good person – she will take care of you. You'll be fine, don't worry."

Padme nodded in appreciation, her own smile broadening at his compliment. Then, turning to resume her course, she called out to the younglings. "Follow me, it isn't far…"

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Solitude

_

* * *

Seeing as how the last chapter was so short, I thought I would update sooner than I usually do. Thank you to all of you who are following this story and leaving reviews. It wouldn't be worth posting if I didn't know people were enjoying it. So…before I type too much, I'd just like to end with: I hope you like what happens next and what's going to follow in the coming parts.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

**_Solitude_ **

* * *

Padme Amidala watched the Jedi Knight through the large window overlooking the palace gardens while he sat alone in meditation. He had been on Naboo for nearly two standard days now, but had hardly made contact with anybody – mostly keeping to himself and staying isolated from everybody other than the younglings he had been charged with the duty of watching over. It was only normal for a person that had been through so much in such a short period of time to mourn, but his seclusion was beginning to worry her. From her perspective, his behavior was very disturbing…and on top of that, he had been depriving himself of food. The Jedi had yet to join them for a meal in the dining hall within the full days of his stay and she knew that his lack of nourishment couldn't possibly be healthy.

"You better not let him catch you looking at him like that," she heard a voice speak up behind her, immediately pulling her from her thoughts.

She quickly glanced back at her friend with a puzzled expression. "Like what?"

"With that far away look in your eyes," Sabe teased her. "The Jedi take their vows very seriously – you wouldn't want to give him any ideas. A Senator such as yourself could be very tempting."

"Don't be ridiculous," Padme snorted in annoyance, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm concerned for him, Sabe. He hasn't been taking care of himself and I'm worried it's going to take its toll on him. Have you seen him eat anything since he has been here?"

Sabe sighed as Padme returned her attention to the sight just outside the window.

"I am sure he knows how to take care of himself, milady," the handmaiden attempted to comfort her troubled friend. "You worry too much. He is dealing with the loss of the other Jedi in his own way. We have to let him grieve…it will take time, but he will get better."

"I suppose you are right," Padme replied, not quite convinced. "But I'm still going to make sure he doesn't starve himself while he's here. I can't in good conscience let him continue to skip meals – he is only going to make himself sick."

Sabe sighed in defeat. The determination in the Senator was something that would never waver, no matter what the situation might be. Whether it was an important session with the Senate or something as simple as giving a Jedi Knight lunch, her mind could never be changed and their years of friendship had taught her to give up trying to convince her otherwise.

"Very well, milady," she finally said. "I'll go have something prepared for him."

"Thank you, Sabe."

* * *

Padme hesitantly made her way towards the fountain that rested in the center of the gardens, a tray of food in hand. The palace cooks had given her freshly baked breads to go along with the wide variety of fruits and other delicacies that she had already intended to offer their guest. Anakin sat with his back to her, his legs crossed beneath him while he peacefully sat on the edge of the ledge surrounding the flowing streams of water that hypnotically fell into the rippling pool of water. 

She slowly inched her way closer to him and silently studied his unmoving form. She didn't want to intrude during his meditation, so she stopped a short distance away and patiently waited to announce her arrival.

"Good afternoon, Senator," he acknowledged her presence after a brief moment.

"Good afternoon," she greeted him with a smile, even though his back was still to her and his eyes remained shut. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you, but I am not hungry," he casually replied.

Padme frowned as she firmly stepped over to his side and set the tray down on the ledge beside him. "You have hardly had anything to eat since you arrived. It's a wonder you aren't starving to death."

A hint of amusement flashed across Anakin's face when he finally looked up at her. Her chocolate eyes locked onto his blue orbs and he softly chuckled.

"I guess it would be useless to argue with a politician," he remarked, reluctantly diverting his gaze from hers and glancing down at the tray. "Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry."

Picking up one of the pieces of bread, Padme tore it in half and held it out for him to take. He skeptically looked it over and slid his feet out from under his body – lowering them to the ground – while she proceeded to offer the food to him with an expectant expression.

"Take it," she ordered, waving it in front of him. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"I have no doubts, milady," he replied as he took it from her outstretched hand.

"Well?" she asked after the Jedi took his first bite. A smile of approval crept onto his lips while he chewed, instantly satisfying her. "How is it?"

"It is very good."

"I told you. Now, I hope you will start eating regularly," she chided him. "I will be very disappointed if you wind up in our medical facilities because of – "

"You have my word, Senator, I assure you," Anakin interrupted.

"Good, I'm glad," Padme replied, even more satisfaction lacing her words. "I should probably get back to Queen Jamillia incase she is in need of my assistance. Help yourself to anything from the kitchens if you would like something more."

"Thank you, milady," Anakin said with a polite nod. His eyes lingered on the Senator as she turned to walk away, her gown billowing in the cool breeze that whirled around them. "Senator…"

Stopping where she was, Padme glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Master Skywalker?"

"Are you really that eager to get back to work?" he asked after a short pause. "I really am not that hungry, I couldn't possibly finish all of this by myself. Perhaps you would care to join me…"

Padme debated whether or not she should take the Jedi Knight up on his offer, but after a few seconds of contemplation she moved towards the ledge he sat on – elegantly taking a seat on the opposite side of the tray of food she had brought.

"Certainly, Master Jedi, it would be my pleasure," she said, accepting his invitation and retrieving one of the several pieces of fruit from it. A long moment of comfortable quiet ensued while they ate – both of them staring out at the native plants that made up the exotic gardens that surrounded the stone fountain – and neither of them spoke a word to the other. Eventually turning to her companion, Padme decided to begin a new conversation and broke the silence. "How are your younglings adjusting to living in the palace? Theed is a wonderful place, but it might take some time for them to get used to it."

"I think they are taking the change very well," Anakin answered. "As well as can be expected, anyway. Living their entire lives in the Temple and then being torn away from it can't be easy for them…or for any Jedi for that matter. But they will learn to cope – as will the rest of us. Hopefully we will be given the chance to return to our home once the Empire has been defeated."

Padme curiously watched Anakin while he seemed to lose himself deep in thought, forgetting about the piece of bread he held in his hand and oblivious to the puzzled look he was receiving from the Senator.

"And how are you?" she questioned, stirring him from his wandering mind. "Adjusting to living in Theed, I mean."

He grinned as he returned his focus to the food he held in front of him. Padme could see the sorrow evident in his features and the inner turmoil that he seemed to be battling with, but it didn't dissuade her from pressing on. "I always dreamt of coming back to Naboo some day, but I never would have thought it would be under these circumstances."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"There is no need to apologize, milady," Anakin said dismissively. "It is not too sensitive a subject to discuss."

Padme gratefully smiled and took another bite from her piece of fruit, thankful that her prodding had not upset the Jedi. The recent days were indeed a delicate subject.

"Sometimes I wish I had never left Tatooine," he confessed, proceeding to eat his meal. "Don't get me wrong, I love being a Jedi and I appreciate everything the Order has done for me…but sometimes I think I would have been better off if I had just stayed behind. Then again, if I had stayed I would have never had the pleasure of visiting Naboo. I don't know if you still remember my planet, but yours is far more desirable. You must have hated the sand when you arrived with Master Qui-Gon."

Padme's eyes widened at his comment. Judging from what he had just told her, Anakin did in fact recall their encounter from all those years ago. She never could have imagined she would have held a place in his memories after the length of time they had been divided. He had climbed the ranks of the Jedi Order while she had lived her own life in politics – the two of them separated by the distance of half a galaxy long enough for him to grow and become a Knight, and for her to finish her term as Queen of Naboo. She had her own life that he was no part of for so long that the idea of it seemed unfathomable. He had led his own life as well – the hardships and training of a Jedi a great undertaking that took great concentration and devotion – and he was so young at the time of their short-lived rapport that she would have assumed his memory of her long forgotten.

"I didn't think you remembered me," she finally replied.

"How could I forget?" he retorted with a smirk, finishing off the last bit of the bread he had been chewing on. "It isn't every day you meet a queen, and finding one stranded with a Jedi Master is even rarer."

Padme warmly smiled in response, but it quickly vanished when Anakin's eyes suddenly darted to the wildlife that grew around them. Without warning, he sprang to his feet and protectively reached for the belt to his tunic – holding his readied hand near the hilt of his lightsaber.

"What is it?" Padme asked, peering out at the garden in the same direction as him.

"I sense something," was the Jedi's blunt answer. "Stay here."

The confused Senator nervously watched while he stepped away from the fountain, quietly unclipping his weapon from his belt and clutching it tightly in both hands. He carefully surveyed the area for a long while before letting out a labored sigh.

"I'm afraid the last few days have made me jumpier than usual. I'm just a little on edge, there's nothing to worry about," he said, tentatively returning his lightsaber to its proper place on his belt. He felt a surge of guilt when he turned back around and spotted Padme's frightened face. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you, milady. I've been…distracted lately. Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Maybe we should head back inside," Padme said, her concern somewhat dissipating due to his reassurance, but not entirely. "Just to be safe."

"Very well, Senator. Shall we?"

Anakin picked up the tray of what was left of their food and gestured for Padme to lead the way. Still wary of the threat that the Jedi Knight had sensed, Padme forced a calm smile and started for the palace.

Neither Jedi, nor politician noticed the figure watching them off in the distance – perched high in one of the many towering trees that overlooked the royal gardens…

* * *

The imposing Sith purposely stalked towards the Nautolan warrior, his crimson blade ignited and in position to strike. The amphibious Jedi held his own glowing blade and braced himself for the incoming attack. Dooku knew that the tentacles sprouting from the head of his enemy contained highly sensitive olfactory receptors – allowing him to detect pheromonal impressions of emotion and other changes in body chemistry – and that if he could feel his current intentions, he would be foolish not to be in a defensive stance. 

Dooku also knew that Kit Fisto was a radical combatant with unorthodox fighting methods, but he was no match for him…he wouldn't stand a chance against Darth Tyranus, dark lord of the Sith.

"All Jedi have been deemed enemies of the Empire," Dooku proclaimed. "I give you the option of honorable surrender. Yield now and you just might have hope of surviving this terrible mess."

Fisto remained where he was and glared at the Count – not easing his stance in the slightest. Dooku only cackled at him.

"So be it…your lightsaber will be yet another prize for me to claim," he said with thick revulsion in his tone. "I will have your head and another souvenir to add to my collection!"

Growling in rage, the Sith Lord leapt forward to kill his adversary.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Rendezvous

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

**_Rendezvous_ **

* * *

Padme pulled her hood up as she stepped out of the palace and into the light rain that trickled down from the darkened sky. Clouds blanketed Theed from above for as far as the eye could see – casting a gloomy shadow over the city and chilling the air. Even with the weather as harsh and freezing as it was, she had received word that their Jedi guests were still outdoors participating in their frequent training exercises and she had wished to observe.

As she rounded the corner of the massive building, she could hear the humming of several lightsabers swiftly passing through the air. She caught sight of the group of younglings and their Master a moment later and smiled.

Anakin stood in the center of the gathered padawan learners while they did their best to break through his defenses – keeping one hand behind his back as they engaged him in the customary sparring match with the traditional training swords beginners often used. He easily deflected their advances and parried their attempts to tag him, but she noticed he never countered the attacks. He was only defending himself while he taught them to use strategies and techniques.

The Knight cracked a grin when one of the younglings stumbled and grew frustrated. He calmly advising him to calm down and use the aid of the Force for help.

"Focus. Try to predict what I might do next," he said, blocking another strike. "Visualize my actions, my train of thought…if you can manage to think one step ahead, you will be able to gain the upper hand in any duel. Your knowledge will give you the advantage against your opponent."

He quickly hopped out of the way as another of the younglings lunged at him – causing the padawan to slip on the slick grass and fall to the ground.

"Don't get discouraged – you will get it all in time," he reassured them. "Keep trying and you will learn. One day you may even get the opportunity to challenge Master Yoda himself."

The session came to an abrupt halt a few seconds later when a particular youngling stuck Anakin. Holding his hands up in surrender, he glanced down at the sword that remained pointed at his ribcage.

"You got me," he muttered in defeat.

Chatter erupted from the group of excitable padawans and he casually deactivated his lightsaber, glancing over and spotting Padme near the palace walls.

"I'm going to speak with Senator Amidala," he announced, hooking his weapon back onto his belt. "I think we have done enough for today. Everybody go inside and get out of the rain – Queen Jamillia has made sure that your midday meals have been fixed."

Padme drifted towards the Jedi Knight while his students rushed away, intent on reaching the kitchens that they had already gotten so used to visiting on a regular basis. She watched them leave before turning her attention to him. She smirked to herself in amusement as she watched him wipe the wet hair that was plastered to his forehead aside with a gloved hand. He was drenched from head to toe, but it didn't seem to bother him in the least bit.

"We do have plenty of room indoors that you are more than welcome to teach in," she commented, inspecting his soaked tunic. "You are all going to catch colds if you keep this up."

"I find it is much easier to connect with the Force when I am in a natural environment," Anakin replied. "Walls always seem to be too restricting for my taste. This way, we can have plenty of space and we won't be bothering anybody in the palace."

"Well, you would certainly not be bothering any of us in the palace," Padme retorted with a questionable look on her face. "But I suppose I can understand your logic. I would guess a Jedi would know how to train better than anyone else."

Anakin softly laughed and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted before he could by an alarming shout coming from Captain Panaka.

"Senator! Senator, we have a security breach," the Captain called out, racing across the palace yards with several other guards. "Come with me! We will need to get you and the queen to safety while we secure the perimeter!"

Anakin instinctively brought his lightsaber to his palm and began to scan his surroundings for anything that might be out of place. "Go, milady. Hide the younglings and take shelter until it is safe to come out."

Before Padme could even comply or protest the idea, her searching gaze found the source of the disturbance. Anakin saw it as well and his glowing blade burst to life as he stepped in front of her, keeping his eyes locked on the approaching intruder. Panaka and his men took aim with their blaster rifles, but cautiously refrained from firing as it drew near.

The figure wore a dark cloak that concealed its identity. However, whoever it was, their build was slim and feminine – it was no doubt a female.

"Who are you?" Anakin angrily demanded, keeping himself between Padme and their unexpected visitor. "Show yourself or they will shoot."

Stopping a short distance away, the figure slowly lifted a pair of cerulean colored hands and slid its hood down to reveal itself. Anakin nearly gasped when he saw the bluish-green skin of the familiar Twi'lek woman.

"Aayla!" he exclaimed in shock, immediately switching off his lightsaber. "Captain, tell your men to lower their weapons! Lower them now!"

Padme glanced over at an unsure Captain Panaka and nodded her head, signaling for him to listen. The royal guards instantly lowered the rifles they held, but continued to skeptically watch the new stranger.

"Aayla, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked as he moved closer to the other Jedi.

"Skywalker, I have never been happier to see you," Aayla Secura replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him in a tight hug.

Anakin didn't react at first – stunned by her open display of affection. For as long as he had known her, he had never seen Aayla act on impulse or emotions and it caught him completely off guard. Though, after the shock subsided, he returned the hug and felt a great deal of relief wash over him. Another Jedi had survived the purges.

"What happened?" he questioned, pulling away just enough to look into her eyes. "Tell me, Aayla."

"I was on an assignment with Master Fisto when…" she trailed off.

Anakin's expression hardened when the realization hit him. "When Palpatine gave the order."

She only nodded as she failed to fight back the tears that freely rolled down her cheeks, regardless of her best efforts.

"How did you find me here?"

"I made contact with Master Kenobi," the distressed Twi'lek answered, struggling to compose herself. "He told me you and the younglings were taking refuge here. He said it would be best for me to join you since me and Master Fisto have been separated…I'm here to help take care of them."

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Naboo," Padme spoke up from behind Anakin, having witnessed their exchange. She warmly smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Padme Amidala."

Graciously taking the Senators offered hand in her own, Aayla shook it and sincerely returned the smile.

"I am quite familiar with your work in the old Republic, Senator," she greeted Padme. "It is an honor to meet you..."

* * *

Count Dooku proudly patted the small device that now hung in the folds of his robe while he drifted towards the large console to speak with his mentor, Darth Sidious. The lightsaber he had possession of symbolized his triumph and victory over yet another Jedi traitor. The arrogant Nautolin had actually tried to fight him, but he had failed…he was now one with the Force. 

Kneeling down and bowing his head, Dooku patiently listened as the transmission from Coruscant was patched through and Sidious' distorted image appeared.

"Lord Tyranus, I trust you have dealt with the Jedi?" the Sith Lord asked expectantly.

"Yes, Master, I have taken care of Jedi Fisto," Dooku answered, not moving from his position on the floor. "But there were some…complications."

"Complications?" Sidious scowled. "What kind of complications?"

"Master Secura managed to escape the planet," Dooku replied with remorse. "The troopers that were searching for her came up empty handed. I don't know where she has gone, my lord."

The self-appointed Emperor furiously growled in irritation before speaking again. "There is no need to pursue her. She will be hunted down and exterminated just like the rest of the Jedi. Have you heard from your bounty hunter?"

"Yes, Master," Dooku confirmed. "Fett is using the information you gave him to track Skywalker down. He has informed me that he is monitoring the Theed Royal Palace and keeping surveillance on all activity taking place on its grounds."

"We don't have time for him to bother with meaningless reconnaissance," Sidious retorted, his temper flaring. "Tell him to find and kill Anakin at once."

"It will be done, Master."

Dooku rose to his feet after Darth Sidious' image faded and spun on his heels, ignoring the battle droids that stood at either side of the exit as he walked out.

* * *

Felucia had been a world teeming with fungal life-forms and immense primitive plants. Aayla Secura's initial take on the planet was that it was strikingly beautiful and exotic – a breathtaking sight to behold. Much of the planet had a fetid, humid landscape that was overgrown by forests of bizarre wilderness. Many plants were partially or completely translucent and shimmered with natural life as the beams shining down from the sun penetrated them, casting an eerie yet soothing glow over the land. Under any other circumstances, she felt as if she could have truly enjoyed her time in such a peaceful environment. 

Unfortunately, Felucia had become one of the key contested worlds during the Outer Rim sieges and she had not been sent there for leisure. She and Kit Fisto had been sent to lead a mission with the reinforcements of a Commander Bly and the 327th Star Corps of clone trooper infantry that served under his rank. They had trudged through the wild underbrush of the planet for many days, searching out the Separatist forces that had invaded in order to execute a spiteful contingency plan. Natural toxins – harvested from Felucia's own soil – had been refined and loaded into secret pumps in key locations within the water network. If released, they would quickly travel through the water supply to poison the civilization in the surrounding areas, making the planet a costly loss for the Republic.

Though her reassignment to the planet after fighting in a five-month campaign on Saleucami had frustrated her at first, she soon found that Felucia was just as worthy a place to help defend against the onslaught of attacks coming from the ruthless Commerce Guild. She knew that her hand in breaching the Separatist bulwarks and infiltrating their stronghold during her time there had paid off – she had been instrumental in sabotaging the enemy facilities.

She later realized that being sent to Felucia had in fact been a blessing in disguise – the mission reunited her with her fellow Jedi, Kit Fisto. Just like her and a large portion of the Order, he had become a general to lend his services in ending the raging war that spread throughout the unstable galaxy, and their duties had finally brought them back together. However, the joy of seeing her old friend didn't last very long…it was during the routine mission there that had led to their ultimate separation when Commander Bly and his men turned on them. It wasn't long before she discovered the reasons behind the outbreak and learned of Palpatine's sinister plot. She had desperately searched for Kit, but after time went by she had no choice but to evacuate the planet and escape the now hostile clone soldiers.

Aayla strode through the foliage, feeling the need to get some fresh air at the moment. The haunting visions of the troopers' betrayal ran through her mind and she sank deeper into the Force, pushing the memories away. She admired the amazing display of nature that made up the massive palace gardens and couldn't help but be reminded of Felucia's serene environment. The plants weren't quite as extravagant, but the resemblance was there.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and intently listened to the creatures that could be heard chirping and hooting a ways from where she dwelled. When she exhaled and lifted her eyelids she caught a glimpse of something moving. Glancing over at the fountain that illuminated the area in the darkness of the night, she saw the Senator of Naboo just as the politician looked over and spotted her.

"Oh, Master Aayla," Padme said with a start. "I didn't know anybody else was out here."

"It seems that most residents of the palace are rather fond of these gardens," Aayla replied, giving a weak grin in response. "I noticed that Master Skywalker has been spending a lot of time out here and I thought I would join him, but it appears I have missed him this evening."

"I'm sure he will be back shortly. I don't think he likes to stay in the palace any longer than he has to," Padme commented. "I think he feels he is imposing, but he couldn't be further from the truth. Despite what he might believe, the Jedi will always be welcomed to Naboo with open arms."

"I am glad to see that we still have some allies left in the galaxy," Aayla retorted, her overwhelming pain almost consuming her.

They both shuddered as a cool gust of wind swept past them. Aayla rubbed her arms to warm them and turned to her host, detecting the same discomfort coming from her that she herself felt due to the cold weather.

"Perhaps we should get inside before we freeze," she suggested.

"That might be a good idea, Master Secura," Padme agreed as she looked back over her shoulder at the palace. "After all, I did lecture Master Skywalker about training out in the rain earlier today. It wouldn't do to let him find me being so hypocritical."

The two women softly laughed and began to make their way back to the warmth and comfort of the huge building…

* * *

Anakin could see his breath as he stood upon one of the many terraces that protruded from the upper floors of the palace, overlooking the scenery below. A feeling of foreboding tugged at him when he thought of Obi-Wan's latest voyage and he calmly allowed himself to sink into the Force to help calm his heightened nerves. His friend and mentor was in danger and he knew it…all of the Jedi were in danger. The sudden emergence of Aayla Secura had instilled some sense of newfound hope in him, but in all reality, he knew that expecting other survivors of the Order to show up on Naboo would be nothing more than wishful thinking. 

He had been standing in the same place for quite some time – not really keeping track of how long he had been running the endless scenarios of what could go wrong during Obi-Wan's trip through his mind – and was not pulled from the confines of his meandering thoughts until he felt a distinct presence moving down the hall in his direction. It didn't take him long to recognize it as the radiant signature of a certain strong willed Senator.

He could feel her apprehensiveness as she came up behind him. He could sense that she didn't want to bother him and casually turned around to hail the benevolent politician.

"You don't have to hide in the shadows, milady," he said with a polite grin.

Padme returned the grin with a sheepish smile of her own. As she stepped out onto the terrace, the outline of her petite frame came into focus and the moonlight that poured down highlighted her angelic features, only adding to her overall enchanting ambience. Curls of silky brown hair framed her face perfectly and brushed against her cheeks, delicately hanging down near her captivating eyes. She looked just as she had when they had first met so many years earlier – possibly having grown even more beautiful during their time apart. Of course, he would never admit it aloud. He was a Jedi and Jedi were not allowed to harbor those kinds of desires for others…attachment was forbidden and he did not intend to break the code.

"I was just taking a walk. I wasn't sure you looked like you would care for company," Padme commented, stopping beside the Jedi Knight. "I thought you might be searching for a moment alone."

"Don't be absurd, Senator Amidala," Anakin replied. "This palace does belong to you, after all."

"That doesn't mean you can't have your privacy," she sternly retorted. "And this palace belongs to all of Theed, not just our royalty."

"My mistake, milady."

Padme blithely smiled when she saw the teasing expression the Jedi held. "You appeared to be occupied – I didn't wish to disturb your thoughts."

At her statement, Anakin's forehead creased into a wistful frown.

"My thoughts are what disturb me," he remarked, diverting his gaze from Padme's inquiring stare.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," was his unconvincing answer. Lifting his gaze back up to the imploring eyes of the Senator, he couldn't help but feel that she was someone he could confide in and he decided to elaborate. "I haven't been sleeping well. I've been seeing these…visions."

Padme raised a puzzled eyebrow. "What kind of visions?"

"Bad ones," he sighed. "I fear that the Jedi purges are only the beginning of something much worse. Something else is coming and it's coming soon…I just don't know what it is yet."

"This war is horrible and these times are troubling," Padme said in understanding. "We all hope and pray that the fighting will end."

"Hopes and prayers mean nothing."

Padme was taken aback by the bitterness in Anakin's voice, but chose to ignore it and continued to argue her point. "There is always hope."

"Do you really believe that?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do," she firmly replied. "I have faith."

"Faith in what?"

"In the galaxy," was her blunt response. "In the good of people. In the belief that in the end, peace and freedom will prevail and liberty will be restored."

"And what do you do when your faith turns its back on you?" Anakin asked, his icy-blue eyes intensely boring into Padme's.

A long moment of silence went by before she answered. "You can only turn your back on your faith."

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Changes

_

* * *

For all of you who celebrate the holidays, I hope you enjoyed them. And for those of you who don't, I hope you enjoyed your time anyway…after all, turkey isn't for everybody. I also hope you are all enjoying the story – things are about to get a bit more 'interesting'. As always, I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far and I definitely encourage you to keep it up. It's always very rewarding to get feedback. Anyway, that's enough rambling…on to the next chapter. Enjoy.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8

**_Changes_ **

* * *

Anakin cracked his eyes open as he rolled over in the soft bed that rested in the middle of his expansive room. Glancing over at the dim sunlight that shone in from its wide balcony, he tossed the elegantly decorated bedspread that covered him aside and lowered his feet to the carpeted floor. He found his accommodations to be rather comfortable and studied the various paintings and portraits that fixedly hung on the walls around him for a long moment before rising to his feet. His living space was slightly larger than the size of an average master bedroom and was filled with elegant rugs and drapes to give it more of a homely feeling – something that he felt even the Jedi Temple had overlooked. All the living space there had been almost identical, but the palace quarters were individual from room to room. He found his new settings to be somewhat refreshing.

As he did his best to contain a yawn, the Jedi Knight reached for the dark robes that were draped over the back of a nearby chair. He abruptly halted his actions when he noticed the thin layer of white frost that completely covered the ground and railing of his balcony.

He quickly stepped out into the morning air and peered out at the palace grounds. The entire area was blanketed with the fresh snow that had obviously fallen during the course of night – the temperatures still cold enough to keep it from turning to slush even after the sun had risen.

Slipping into his tunic and hastily pulling his robes on, Anakin lifted his hood up over his head and started out the door. Within mere minutes he had reached the lower floors and made his way into the throne room. Once he stepped into the massive chambers, he immediately spotted Senator Amidala amidst the handmaidens and royal servants that were gathered around the queen. Their conversations ended when they saw him enter…

"Master Skywalker, I trust you slept well," Queen Jamillia was the first to greet him.

"Yes, your highness," Anakin replied, inclining his head. "I see that the weather has changed a lot since yesterday."

"Indeed it has," Jamillia agreed. "The first snowfall of the Naboo winter has finally come. It has long been believed that the change of seasons bring with them good luck."

"That is very fortunate for us," Anakin said with a wry grin. Glancing around at the occupants of the room, he raised a puzzled eyebrow when he didn't see Aayla or the younglings in the vicinity. "Would you happen to know where Master Secura and the younglings have gone?"

"Master Secura has taken them outside to see the snow," Senator Amidala answered. "I would be happy to show you the way if you would like to find them."

"I would be glad to have you as my escort, Senator," Anakin replied as he gestured for his guide to show him the way.

"The morning meal is being prepared as well," the queen added, watching while the pair turned to leave. "There is more than enough for you and your padawans if you would care to join us."

Anakin respectfully nodded his gratitude. "Thank you, your majesty, we will be back shortly."

Queen Jamillia smiled in satisfaction. "Very good, Master Jedi."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi carefully inspected the lush jungle that surrounded him while he swiftly moved through it without making a sound. The planet of Kashyyyk had once served as a navigation gateway for the entire southwest quadrant of the galaxy, making it of prime strategic importance…such importance that the Separatists had taken great interest in it. Their forces had invaded and failed in an attempt to subjugate the natives – the attacks repelled with the help of the relentless clone army and the very Jedi Master Obi-Wan was currently in search of. However, it was not long after the victory against the hostile invaders that Order 66 had been enacted and the Jedi had been branded enemies of the Republic. 

High above Obi-Wan, the wroshyr treetops were layered with abandoned levels that the Wookiees had lived in before the savage assault had torn their society apart. The limbs in the mighty forest canopies were so thickly intertwined that they formed a natural structure for Wookiee architecture. The towering trees had the notable ability of fusing together and often formed stronger, conjoined trees as a result, and their species had used the growth of Kashyyyk's natural habitats to their advantage for many generations.

The Jedi remained stealth as he drifted through the thicket of plant-life that assisted in concealing his presence. Not only did he have to keep out of sight and stay hidden from the clone troopers that still occupied the planet, but the jungle was filled with countless specimens that were no doubt on the prowl for something to feast upon and he did not intend to end up being anything's supper. Some of the more primitive life-forms that lurked in the shadows were deadly enough to keep even the Wookiees at bay.

Unfortunately, with the rise of the Empire, Obi-Wan knew that the future held in store for the enslaved Wookiees would bring forth dark times. The Emperor had blockaded Kashyyyk and in turn took over the planet, using the brute strength of its conquered natives for manual labor. Much to his dismay, Obi-Wan had to admit that the former Chancellor had persevered in more ways than one.

Starting at the sound of a twig snapping behind him, the Jedi instinctively whipped around with the hilt of his lightsaber securely in his grip.

"It is only me, Master Kenobi."

He sighed in relief when Ki-Adi-Mundi – his fellow Jedi Master – emerged from the jungle and crept over to him.

"Did you find anything?" Obi-Wan asked, keeping his voice at a low whisper.

"I'm afraid not," Master Mundi quietly answered. "I fear we are too late. I do not believe Master Yoda is here any longer."

"You may be right," Obi-Wan replied with a deep frown. "We can only hope he was able to evacuate before the clone reinforcements arrived. Come, we will need to hurry if we plan to track him down."

Without another word, the two Jedi proceeded to silently push through the jungle in search of their lost mentor…

* * *

It seemed as if it had been ages since she had last smiled, but Aayla Secura found her spirits warming at the sight of the interest and joy the younglings were displaying towards the snow that lay on the ground. Growing up in the city of Coruscant, many of them had not ever seen the icy substance in person and were clearly astonished to see it up close for the first time in their lives. She herself had seen snow on numerous occasions and was not all that fond of it, but the bewildered expressions that spread across most of the younglings faces was enough to take her focus off of the bitter weather and she dismissed any negative thoughts that crossed her mind. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted one of the padawans packing a handful of snow into a ball. She didn't have time to react before the youngling hurled it at one of his peers and could only watch as it flew through the air.

Luckily, the snowball stopped before it hit its mark. Then, after a brief moment of lingering several feet above the ground, it whizzed back at the padawan that had tossed it and burst to pieces as it smashed into him.

Aayla curiously looked around to find the culprit that had stopped the ball until her gaze settled on an approaching Anakin Skywalker; a mischievous grin plastered on his face while he held his hand out in front of him. She shouldn't have been surprised that it had been him manipulating the Force to take part in something so childish – he had built a reputation with the tricks and pranks he had frequently pulled on Master Kenobi during his days as his apprentice, and he had still been known to participate in the occasional practical joke back at the Temple even after having been Knighted.

"It's not fair to hit somebody when their back is turned to you," he called out to the padawan, his grin broadening. "You have to at least give them a fighting chance."

Calling on the Force again, Anakin molded several more snowballs with the snow from the ground beside him and flung them at the group of younglings. Some of them dodged his shots, but most of the balls collided with their targets and crumbled back to the ground. Aayla only rolled her eyes while she continued to observe. Normally such reckless behavior would not be condoned by the Masters, but she felt that the younglings could use a distraction from the tragic fate they had all been forced to endure because of Palpatine and his newly acquired power. It would do them all well to forget everything for a while…it would do all of them well – even her.

The Twi'lek Jedi had to stifle a laugh when another ball of snow suddenly connected with Anakin's shoulder from behind, catching him off guard and startling him.

"It is also not fair to use your abilities during a snowball fight," Senator Amidala remarked, smirking at the Knight while she packed another handful of snow in her fist.

"Senator, I don't believe it is proper to throw things at your guests," Anakin replied slyly as he called some snow from the ground to his awaiting palm with the aide of the Force. "What would her majesty say?"

The Senators only response was to throw the next ball. Anakin narrowly avoided getting hit and threw the snowball he now had built in his own hands – no longer using the Force for assistance. His aim was precise and he hit Padme in her midsection, his gratification instantly becoming evident in his features.

"I'm afraid a politician will not fare well against a skilled Jedi, milady," Anakin taunted her in amusement. "You had better give up while you still can."

"And how would one Jedi fare against a Senator, another Jedi, and a group of younglings?" Aayla finally spoke up, studying his challenging expression.

"Master Secura, surely you wouldn't get involved in – "

The shocked Jedi Knight didn't get to finish his sentence and held his hands up to shield himself from the incoming barrage of snowballs that struck him. Aayla had given into the temptation and thrown one herself, but most of them had been tossed by the padawans after she had advised them to do so. She had been playful by nature long before the miserable conditions of the Clone Wars had gradually worn her down to a cynic, but she felt a flash of her old energy return to her and couldn't help but act on it. It had been a long time since she had actually done something…fun.

Her feelings of relaxation ended just as quickly as they had come when her attuned senses picked up on a powerful tremor in the Force. Understanding the warning that she was receiving, she ran in Anakin's direction and dove towards him – tackling the unsuspecting Jedi and pulling him to the ground. She felt something graze her neck as it flew by.

"Aayla, what are you – "

"Senator, get the younglings inside!" she exclaimed, ignoring his unfinished question. "Hurry!"

The baffled Senator hesitated for a moment, but obliged a few seconds later and hurriedly led the padawan learners back towards the palace.

"Follow me, quickly!" Padme called out to them. She could tell by the other woman's grave expression that it would be best not to argue – whatever had alarmed her appeared to be serious and most Jedi were not easily put on edge like she currently was.

Aayla's eyes searched the premises as she rolled off of Anakin Skywalker's tall frame and climbed back to her feet. She saw what had grabbed her attention and crouched down beside it, picking the small device out of the snow.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"A poisoned dart," she replied, holding the lethal object up for him to see. "Where did it come from?"

Realization sinking in, Anakin glanced around to find the source of the attempt on his life. It didn't take him long to spot his would-be assassin and he pointed with one hand, pulling his lightsaber from his belt with the other. "There!"

Aayla grabbed hers as well and followed his gaze until she saw what he was staring at. Both of them ignited their lightsabers, steadily watching as a lone figure soared through the air and swooped down at them. They deflected the blaster fire that was sent their way and continued to intently follow their attacker while it made its first pass, immediately circling around and advancing on them a second time. Just like before, it opened fire on them as it flew overhead…and just like before, they blocked the shots.

"Well, I suppose this was bound to happen," Anakin said bitterly. "I'm sure a dead Jedi is worth a reasonable amount of credits in the new Empire."

Standing in defensive positions, they braced themselves for the next assault…

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Bounty

_

* * *

Once again, I would just like to thank everybody for their reviews. They keep me going and I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. At this point, things should be heating up a bit…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

_Bounty_

* * *

Jango Fett took aim with his blaster as he swooped down towards his target and the other Jedi that accompanied him. He grinned beneath the helmet that concealed his identity, knowing that the Twi'lek woman would add a grand bonus to his current job. Even though Anakin Skywalker was his main objective, all surviving Jedi had prices put on their heads after Order 66 had been executed and he would receive extra pay for any other terminations he might make…anything to further the newly established Empire would please his employer and increase his salary.

His grin vanished and was replaced with a frustrated scowl when the two Jedi repelled his attacks yet again. So far, he had not made much progress with the assassination. If only Skywalker's companion had not saved him from his first attempt – then his work would have already been done.

Growing impatient with his targets, Jango dove down through the air and swooped close to the ground to end the ensuing skirmish once and for all. Unfortunately, his impatience paid off for his adversaries. Deflecting his incoming blaster fire, Skywalker managed to send his shot flying back at him and it struck his thruster pack – instantly causing it to spark and sputter. It left a thick trail of black smoke looming in the air behind him as he began to lose altitude and he silently cursed to himself for underestimating the Jedi. His thrusters increasingly lost power until he crashed to the ground a moment later, skidding across the snow covered palace yards and smoothly rolling to his feet before losing his momentum.

He clutched the blaster pistol he held in his readied hand and immediately resumed firing on his opponents without skipping a beat. His mind began to race when the pair of Jedi continued to block his shots and began to close the distance that separated them. He had encountered their kind before and knew that with his sudden loss of flight, they now had the advantage…

* * *

Sabe dashed down the hall towards her friend after she spotted her rushing in her direction with the group of younglings that had been staying at the palace. The concern and urgency on Padme's face spoke volumes and she could tell something was wrong – something of grave importance. As she drew closer, she could see that the former queen was panting from her run and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Padme, what is it?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Padme replied, still breathing heavily. "Something is here! Take the younglings someplace safe and hide there until I come to get you. I need to find Captain Panaka and have him gather his men – they might need his help…"

Sabe was still confused, but the look on her friends' face warranted no debate. "Of course, milady."

"Follow Sabe, she will take care of you," Padme said to the young padawans before starting back down the hall.

The handmaiden worriedly watched Padme disappear down the long hallway, eventually turning to the younglings once she had gone. "Come with me."

* * *

Anakin watched while the assassin grew desperate and reached for its belt – frantically pulling a metallic cylinder from it. He couldn't quite tell what exactly the object was at first, but realization sank in a moment later when the figure hurled it in their direction. 

"Get down!" he exclaimed.

Both he and Aayla dove out of its path as the explosive device activated and blew a large chunk out of the ground where they had been standing. Anakin heard a loud ringing in his ears due to the close proximity of the eruption, but ignored it and quickly climbed back to his feet, tightly gripping the hilt of his glowing lightsaber.

"Aayla, are you alright?" he asked, only sparing her a brief glance as to not make himself vulnerable to their attacker.

"I'm fine," he heard her voice shakily respond.

Detecting the strain in her unleveled tone, Anakin momentarily let his guard down and looked back over at the other Jedi. She was clearly dazed by the unexpected explosion. She was unsuccessfully attempting to push herself up from the freezing snow and struggling to gather her bearings – for the time being, she was obviously in no condition to be defending herself. Rushing over to block her susceptible position and provide her with cover, Anakin protectively stood between his partner and their masked visitor.

"That was a very bad mistake," Anakin growled as he glared at the approaching figure.

The assassin cautiously kept its blaster trained on him and continued to inch its way closer to its prey, its finger tightly pressed against the trigger. Anakin's eyes remained locked on the stranger while he braced himself for the next strike.

"Give it up, Jedi," the figure said with a subtle accent, an eerie calmness to its voice. "There's no way you're going to survive the rise of the Empire. You might as well face it…you're already dead."

"Maybe," Anakin angrily retorted. "But you won't be the one to kill me."

Without saying another word, he expertly flipped through the air and landed in front of the stunned assassin. Dodging the shots concentrated at him and advancing on the figure while it took a step back in a futile attempt to escape, he cut clean through its forearm with one swift motion – an anguished cry of shock and pain sounding from the helmet it wore as its blaster pistol dropped to the ground at their feet, its severed hand still wrapped around it. The figure stumbled back and struggled to compose itself, grasping the stump where its hand had been mere seconds earlier.

Anakin's eyes widened a moment later when a stream of fire suddenly burst from the intruders' wrist that was still intact and set his gloved hand aflame, igniting his arm and causing him to release the hold he had on his lightsaber. He instantly called upon the Force to shove the assassin away – knocking it a safe distance back – and hastily patted his burning tunic down before returning his gaze to the fallen figure. As a result of the powerful push and the impact of the fall, its helmet had been dislodged from its place on its head. Anakin's eyes widened a second time when he saw its face…

"Who are you?" he blurted out. The dumbfounded Jedi Knight couldn't believe his eyes…he had seen this assassin before. He had seen him almost every day since the start of the Clone Wars – had fought beside him during numerous battles against the Separatists. He had grown accustomed to his face, yet he despised it at the same time. It was the same face that belonged to the many troopers he had served with for the past several years of his life. "Who sent you? Tell me, now!"

The defeated mercenary stayed silent and didn't answer as he slowly rose, staring daggers through the one who had taken his hand.

"Tell me who sent you!" Anakin repeated, extending his own hand out in front of him.

Using the Force to take a secure hold around the familiar mans neck, he applied enough pressure to restrict his air passage. The man – whoever or whatever he was – reacted by reaching for his throat as an expression of pure terror spread across his features. He dropped to his knees and gasped for air, his horrified eyes pleading but failing to gain any sympathy from the enraged Jedi.

Anakin felt the hatred rise in him and tightened his hold, his anger consuming his every thought. He didn't even notice the calls coming from behind him until he felt a firm hand grab his arm.

"Skywalker!" he finally identified the voice as Aayla's and turned to her. "Skywalker, let him go!"

"What?" Anakin asked, not able to comprehend her words through the overwhelming fury that seemed to blind his thoughts from all else.

"Let him go!" she exclaimed.

Glancing back over at the assassins choking form, he suddenly understood and released his throat. He felt numb as he watched the man crumble to the ground. He had not even realized what he was doing – he had been devoured by his hatred and had allowed it to rule his emotions and actions…he had lost control again.

Leaving his side, Aayla made her way to where their assassin lay and knelt down beside him to inspect his condition.

"He's alive, but his pulse is weak," she said, glancing up at Padme and a large group of royal guards as they rushed towards them.

"What happened?" Padme questioned once they had reached them.

"There's no time to explain, Senator," Aayla replied. "Right now we need to get him inside so he can receive some medical attention."

"Captain, get this man to the infirmary," Padme ordered, turning to Captain Panaka and his entourage.

"Right away, milady."

* * *

Though he had grown to become a beloved leader of Alderaan, Senator Bail Organa's ascent to the position was not without controversy. For a brief time before he had inherited the Viceroy title, there was a dispute regarding the appropriate lineage of ascendancy. After three deadlocked votes, a special dispatch from the Republic government in the form of a Jedi by the name of Jorus C'baoth had been sent to oversee the transitional period. Jedi C'baoth had guided the tribunal to the decision that saw to Organa's eventual appointment. 

During the spanning crisis of the Clone Wars, the Senator had forged a friendship with many Masters among the ranks of the Jedi Council. He had been the first to investigate when the fabricated claims that the Jedi had turned on the Republic surfaced in Coruscant. He knew them to be lies, but the corrupt congress had rolled over without preamble…they had accepted the betrayal without question. The Senate had no quarries with Chancellor Palpatine issuing Order 66 and the following eradication of the very Order that had defended them for so many decades.

Bail could still remember the carnage that had destroyed the Jedi Temple. He had tried to get to the bottom of the assault, but instead he had been shooed away by the implacable clone soldiers that had told him a Jedi rebellion was afoot. He had fled from the blazing Temple – but not before he had witnessed the troopers gun down a young padawan learner that had been trying to escape the ruthless attacks.

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. He had watched the Republic transform during the years of the war. The Senate had willingly relinquished more executive powers to Palpatine all in the name of increasing security. However, to criticize such actions would have resulted in being denounced as a traitor, so he had been careful to conceal his misgivings from everybody other than a small audience of like-minded Senators. Among them had been Senator Amidala of Naboo. As far as he knew, he was the only person with any knowledge of the safe haven her world now provided for the surviving Jedi.

Alert to the likelihood that the Supreme Chancellor would not give up his power once the Clone Wars came to an end, Bail and Senator Mon Mothma had already put proactive plans into motion. They envisioned an organization dedicated to preserving the ideals of the old Republic – one that drew membership from idealists within the Senate but operated outside the Senate chambers. Though they skirted around the word in the early tentative days of its formation, they knew that they were planning a rebellion. Such an act against the new Empire would most definitely be met with resistance, but they were more than willing to fight the odds in order to end Palpatine's reign and restore peace to the galaxy.

Fully aware that the surviving Jedi were all at great risk, Bail had attempted to contact Master Kenobi and Master Yoda prior to the wake of the purges. He had homed in on their respective distress signals and had miraculously located the elder Jedi, but Obi-Wan's fate was still not determined. His spirits sank as he considered what might have befallen his old friend and peered up into the dark sky.

Far off in the distance, he could see the expected transport descending from high above. The shuttle landed within a few minutes and he stepped up to the boarding ramp as his new guest emerged from the hull of the ship.

"Master Yoda, it is good to see you are safe," he greeted the small Jedi Master.

"Warms my heart, it does, to see you as well, Senator Organa."

Senator and Jedi walked side by side as they exited the spacious hangar bay…

* * *

Padme watched while Panaka locked restraints around the unconscious assassins ankles and his remaining wrist. Once their captive was securely bound to the medical bed he lay in, she turned her attention to the occupants of the room. Other than her, there were doctors looking over the critical patient while several palace guards stood at his bedside. She knew that Master Secura had gone to tend to the younglings that she had left in Sabe's care, but she had no idea where their other Jedi visitor had disappeared to. 

"Captain, is everything okay here?" she asked.

"Yes, milady, we are all set here," Captain Panaka replied.

"Good," she said as she turned to leave the infirmary. "Keep me updated. I would like to know if anything should change."

"You will be notified, milady."

Stepping out into the hallway, her eyes immediately found Anakin Skywalker standing with his back to her. He stood at the end of the hall with his hands clasped behind his back, staring through the tall window that rested directly in front of him. He didn't seem to notice her presence as she walked up behind him.

"Master Skywalker?" she tentatively spoke up.

"Senator," he responded, not even turning around to face her.

There was a long pause before she hesitantly broke the silence. "Is everything alright?"

"Is he alive?" Anakin asked in a neutral tone, ignoring her own question.

"Yes, he is alive," Padme answered. She watched the Knight with a furrowed brow, not understanding his unusual behavior. "What's wrong? Tell me…"

"Nothing is wrong, milady."

His answer was unconvincing, but Padme could detect his reluctance to discuss anything with her at the moment and decided to drop the topic. She didn't want to push him. There was obviously something bothering him and she didn't know how he would react to being pressured. Sighing, she glanced down and saw his scorched arm – the glint of silver visible beyond the holes burnt through his gloved hand.

"You're hurt!" she gasped.

"Huh?" Anakin finally turned around to face her, following her gaze to his newly inflicted damage.

"You are injured," she said more clearly, reaching for his arm. She stared at him in puzzlement as he shied away from her touch. "Anakin, what is it?"

"I'm fine, it's just my replacement," he replied.

Padme felt a swell of guilt when an unmistakable look of sorrow flashed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"There's no need to apologize, milady," Anakin assured her, a weak smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It faded just as quickly as it had come. "I should probably be checking on the younglings with Master Secura. Have a good evening, Senator."

"You too, Master Skywalker," Padme curiously watched the Jedi as he drifted down the long hallway.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Aftermath

_

* * *

Like always, I very much appreciate every review I get. Also, a question was asked about the origins of Count Dooku and Anakin's arm in this story, so I thought I would clarify…the battle on Geonosis did occur, but Anakin and Padme were never reunited before or after it. Sorry for any confusion – I should have explained that sooner and I'll try to clear up any other details I might have left out. Hope you enjoy the rest…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

**_Aftermath_ **

* * *

Padme had left Queen Jamillia's private chambers shortly after filling her majesty in on the recent events that had taken place outside the palace walls. Although she wasn't entirely sure of what had happened herself, she told her what little information she knew and let her know that the immediate threat had been dealt with. Padme, however, intended to learn more of what had occurred while she had been ushering the younglings away from their intruder and hastily set out to find Master Secura – her previous encounter with Anakin having not been very productive. The Jedi Knight had not been forthcoming with details the last time she had seen him.

She was now heading towards the small courtyard that was located near the back of the massive palace. Unlike the gardens that housed the intricately designed fountain that she loved so much and contained the sweetest smelling flowers on Naboo – along with dozens of other native plants – the courtyard was an open area meant for ceremonies and other royal rituals, many of which she had overseen herself during her term as queen.

Towering trees grew within the quiet area, shading the numerous benches that were scattered around the courtyard in various positions to provide its occupants with the desired surroundings for a proper ceremony to be held in. She had received word that Master Secura was in the vicinity and thought that now was as good a time as any to confront the Twi'lek woman. She was indeed anxious to find out what exactly had happened…

Catching sight of the Jedi she had been searching for, Padme casually approached her and greeted her with a pleasant smile.

"Master Secura," she said with a respectful nod.

"Please, Senator Amidala, call me Aayla," the other woman replied, returning the gesture.

"Only if you will call me Padme," the politician retorted.

"Very well…Padme," Master Secura seemed to be uncomfortable with the notion of using her real name instead of her title. Like most Jedi, Padme could only assume formalities were a trait that had been instilled in her during her time growing up under the rules and restrictions of the Order. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is," Padme replied, putting on her best diplomatic face. "I was hoping you might enlighten me as to what happened after I left with your padawans yesterday."

Aayla cleared her throat and shifted her weight, obviously not wishing to discuss the subject. "The assassin attacked us. I am sure Captain Panaka has explained – "

"I mean with Anakin," Padme interrupted. "I know about the attack, but something happened that…is troubling him. He has grown more reclusive since it happened."

"Yes, I know he has," Aayla said as she allowed a heavy sigh to escape her lips. "He has been in meditation. He is trying to…calm himself."

"Calm himself?" Padme questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'calm himself'?"

Aayla downcast her eyes and hesitated for a brief moment before continuing. "Skywalker has always been different. He has always been…quick to anger. His emotions have often interfered with his better judgment during his assignments with Master Kenobi. He has long worked to keep his rages in check, but sometimes I fear they are beyond his control."

"I don't understand…"

"Tell me, Senator, have you ever heard of the Tusken Raiders?" Aayla asked. Padme slightly frowned at the insistent use of her political title, but chose to ignore it and nodded her head in response. She had never heard of them. "They are the sand people that reside on the small world of Tatooine. I believe you are somewhat familiar with the planet."

Padme only nodded again – this time to acknowledge the fact that she was indeed familiar with Anakin's homeworld. It was where she had first met him just before he had been discovered by the late Qui-Gon Jinn and taken to Coruscant to begin his training as a Jedi.

"Skywalker returned to Tatooine several years ago. He had premonitions…of pain, of suffering. Visions about his mother," Aayla continued to explain. "They gradually grew worse until he finally defied the council and left the Temple to seek her out. It didn't take him long to find her. When he did, he found her being held by the Tusken Raiders in one of their camps…she died shortly after his arrival."

"That's terrible," Padme replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What he later told the council was much worse," Aayla said as she sadly looked over at the startled Senator. "He told Master Kenobi before informing the rest of the Masters."

"Told him what?" Padme asked, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"That…he broke the code. He confessed his actions to the council," Aayla answered. "Upon finding his mother brutally beaten, Skywalker slaughtered the entire camp of sand people. Every last one of them were killed by his blade – he spared none. His mother died in his arms and he took retribution without thinking of the consequences."

"But the council must have understood what he was going through," Padme replied as she peered into the thoughtful eyes of the Jedi. "I would never condone such an act of violence, but surely they must have forgiven him. After all, he wouldn't be here right now if they hadn't."

"Such acts of hatred can lead dangerously close to the path of the dark side. Many of the Masters never trusted him again after hearing of the carnage of his rampage," Aayla elaborated, her voice steady and even. "The massacre was not easily forgiven, but he was eventually accepted back into the Order to resume his services as a Jedi Knight. The council had no choice but to return him to his position – they needed the Chosen One to help end the war."

"So they used him?" Padme questioned in disgust.

"I would hardly say they were using him, Senator," Aayla replied. "It was a mutual agreement. Skywalker wanted to stay a Jedi and the council still required his assistance. They kept a watchful eye on him ever since then…"

Padme curiously studied the face of Aayla Secura for a moment before speaking again. "Did he not redeem himself during the war from their point of view? He and Obi-Wan did so much for the Republic – did they both not earn the right to be called heroes? Just like you, Master Secura, they spent the past three years fighting to better the galaxy."

"I cannot speak for all of the Masters," Aayla retorted. "All I know is that I worry for him…I worry for all of us."

Padme didn't know what she meant by her statement, but their conversation was cut short before she could ask when a voice shouted at them from the distance.

"Milady! Milady!"

They both turned their attention to Captain Panaka as he waved them down. "Milady, the prisoner has regained consciousness!"

* * *

Jango Fett struggled against the restraints that were securely clamped around his ankles and his wrist. Yes, his one wrist…that treacherous Jedi had taken his other. As he looked down at his bacta-patched arm, he felt a surge of pain. Physical pain for his wound and mental pain for his loss. He also felt anger – more than anger, it was hatred. The hit on Anakin Skywalker had only been another job, but now he found himself personally entangled with the Knight. He wanted nothing more than to kill him for what he had taken from him. It was now a personal vendetta. 

His brooding came to an abrupt halt when he heard the hiss of the infirmary doors as they slid open. Glancing over, he recognized both of the women that stepped through them. The Twi'lek was the other Jedi he had encountered – the one that had unfortunately thwarted his first attempt on Skywalker's despicable life. He remembered the second woman from the files he had memorized from Naboo's historical archives. She was none other than the former Queen of Naboo herself, and more recently, the planet's representative in the Galactic Senate. That was, until the Senate ceased to exist.

"Ladies," he greeted them with thick revulsion lacing his words. His voice was hoarse, but he did his best to maintain his posture and keep it from cracking too much.

"And just who might you be, Mister…" the Senator was the first to reply, naively hoping to get a name out of him. She proceeded to prod him further after she received no response. "Or should we just call you bounty hunter?"

"Bounty hunter will do just fine, milady," he said, diverting his gaze from his unwanted visitors.

"Very well," she replied, seemingly not bothered by his rudeness. "Tell me, bounty hunter, what are you doing on Naboo? Who are you here for?"

"Is this where my interrogation begins?" Jango mocked. "You are sadly mistaken if you think you will get anything out of me."

"Perhaps if I let Skywalker in here, he might be able to persuade you," the Jedi interjected, glaring at him as he lay on the medical bed. "He is who you were trying to kill, is he not? I am sure your employer will not be pleased with your failure. I can only assume whomever it is, they have a great sum of credits invested in your performance."

Jango returned the glare, but said nothing.

"You will talk, bounty hunter," the cerulean skinned woman threatened, her expression menacing while it held a unsettling calmness to it at the same time. "You can't stay silent forever."

"We will see, Jedi," Jango replied as he once again turned his face away.

"Well, I can see that you have made up your mind," she remarked nonchalantly. "We will leave you alone to recuperate."

Jango kept his attention concentrated on the far wall of the room, not taking his focus off of it until he heard the doors slide back shut behind his guests as they slipped out of the infirmary…

* * *

Anakin hurriedly made his way towards the entrance to his quarters, clutching the towel that he held wrapped around his waist. He had just finished taking a shower when he heard a beeping coming from his door – indicating that somebody was trying to contact him from the other side. When he pressed the keypad on the wall beside it, the door slid open and revealed Senator Amidala standing in wait. Noticing the stunned look on the politicians face, he suddenly became fully aware that he was extremely underdressed. He politely smiled when he saw a slight blush color her cheeks. 

"Sorry, milady, this is a little inappropriate," he said, gesturing for her to join him inside with his free hand. "Come in, I'll only be a moment."

"T-thank you, Master Skywalker," she replied as she slowly walked in, caught off guard by his appearance.

His current appearance was revealing quite a bit of his exposed battle-worn body and she was rather surprised to see him in such a way. Several aged scars that were mostly healed ran along his shoulder blades. Whether they were all from the same injury or from separate encounters, she couldn't be sure. It was also the first time she had seen his cybernetic arm completely uncovered. The lights from the room reflected off of the metallic appendage – the smooth silver glistening in the otherwise dimly lit space. It looked almost identical to his real arm and she guessed that the doctors that had tended to him must have cast it to replicate the replacement precisely.

She was also taken aback by her reaction to the sight before her. Her heart fluttered as she watched Anakin disappear into the fresher that was adjoined with the room, its door closing behind him. Seeing a Jedi out of their traditional attire was very rare, but she couldn't imagine any other Jedi having evoked such a response in her…this Knight in particular seemed to have made a different kind of impression on her – much more so than the Masters she had occasionally met during previous tasks as a Senator within the Republic before its untimely demise. She told herself that her feelings were merely a result of the past connection they had shared during another lifetime that was long behind both of them, but deep down she knew that her reasoning simply wasn't true.

He emerged from the fresher a minute later. He was now clothed in his usual tunic and robes, his long hair still damp.

"I'm sorry for the delay," he said, stepping over to Padme and detecting a trace of tension in her. "Is something wrong, Senator?"

"No, nothing at all," she instantly replied. "Captain Panaka told me that he was having trouble contacting you and I was just coming by to make sure everything was alright."

"Don't worry about me, Senator," he reassured her with a smirk.

"Oh, but I have to," Padme retorted, her tone teasing. "You are my responsibility while you are here, Master Jedi."

"How lucky for me to have my very own Senator for a chaperone," he replied as his smirk broadened into a wide grin.

Anakin stared at the alluring politician for a long moment, neither of them speaking a word. He could no longer deny the fact that he was still infatuated with her, but it was a secret he would undoubtedly have to keep to himself. The years had done nothing to diminish the feeling of pure tranquility that her presence had always brought him. He inwardly grimaced – outwardly keeping his gaze locked on Padme's – as his conflicting emotions reminded him that attachment was forbidden. The Order might have fallen, but he would always be a Jedi. The honor had been bestowed upon him and he had already failed his brethren once. However, his worries melted away along with the rules of the code that bound him while he bored into her mesmerizing eyes.

Realizing that he had been lost in his thoughts and nothing had been said for some time, he eventually snapped out of his trance and ended the quandary.

"Forgive me, Senator, I – "

"I will tell you what I told Master Secura," Padme cut his apology short, suddenly coming out of her own dazed state. "Please, call me Padme. There is no need to be so formal all the time."

"I'm sorry, Sen…" Anakin stopped himself before he finished the sentence and an amused smile spread across his face. "Padme."

"Now, that is more like it," she replied, returning the smile of amusement.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Overture

_

* * *

For those of you that have been following this story, thanks again. I recognize your names when you leave reviews and it's always rewarding to see that you have stuck with it so far. I actually wrote the next chapter before this one, but I felt it wasn't the right time to get to it yet. The next couple of parts are going to be pretty action-packed and I didn't want to rush it, so I'm letting it build. There's much more to come – I hope you like it when it gets here.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11

**_Overture_ **

* * *

The Jedi Master had always fancied the respectful planet of Alderaan. The revered Core world had long been a center point in galactic politics, exploration and culture. Alderaanian exploration vessels had plied many of the most important trade routes in the galaxy and their colonists had settled many scattered worlds throughout past generations. Its society struck a harmonious balance between urban centers and undisturbed wilderness – an envious setting to someone who had spent most of his life on an artificial world like Coruscant.

Their peaceful society fit perfectly with the spanning prairies and swaying grasslands that derived the landscapes of the planet, making it all the more appealing. Native artists had used the natural landscapes themselves to create living works of art by planting grasses of different hues and textures along carefully plotted paths. The savannahs supported a variety of ruminant life-forms – such as grazers and nerfs – and ranching was a common occupation on the rural lands. The few metropolitan areas that were located on the planet had been designed in such a way to complement the surroundings in order to retain their purity. Many centers, like the infamous Crevasse City, melded so perfectly that they were almost invisible from a distance.

The city skylines consisted of gently curved, gleaming white buildings that formed subtle bridges between the green grasses and white clouds that floated high above. It was there where their famed universities and institutions that promoted freethinking could be found, much to the chagrin of the newly developed Empire. With the recent changes, the Jedi could only assume the establishments would not last much longer...such places would never be tolerated by Palpatine.

The thought of the manipulative Chancellor took Obi-Wan Kenobi's reminiscing to a much darker place that rested in the back of his mind. As a result of the Clone Wars, violence and warfare had almost destroyed Alderaan and torn its foundation apart. Luckily, the planets Viceroy and First Chairman Bail Organa – his faithful friend and ally – had outlawed all weapons, declaring a state of peace. The declaration had made an impact that brought forth a spectacular period of regrowth and the world was later renowned for its beauty, hailed as the 'Bright Center of the Universe'. The latter thought helped to ease his ill feelings, but not enough to wipe the cruelty of the Emperor's tyranny from his head completely.

His memories soon became a reality when he spotted the tiny blue-green orb that lacked any orbiting moons just ahead of him from the interior of the spacious ship he piloted.

"Master Mundi, we are here," he called out over his shoulder.

* * *

Aayla Secura took her time while she walked down the long hallway that stretched towards her temporary living quarters. Queen Jamillia and the people of Naboo had been very forthcoming with accommodations, for which she was extremely thankful. After her clones had turned and betrayed her – the trusted Commander Bly giving the order to execute her himself – she had felt that the distraught members of the Order would have nowhere left to go in the galaxy. Fortunately, her assumptions had been proven wrong in the days that had followed. Not everyone in the galaxy believed the lies and accusations that had and still did circulate around the supposedly corrupt Jedi. 

Her wandering thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she began to pass Skywalker's personal quarters, his door just a few down the hall from her own. She could feel his distress emanating from inside and stopped where she was in mid-stride. She could feel his urgency through the Force, but she could easily sense that he was still in a deep sleep. She knew that he had been plagued by nightmares from time to time and her heart went out to him as she remembered the events that had unfolded due to his last visions…the brutal deaths of the Tusken Raiders. The thought made her tremble involuntarily at the same time.

An agonized scream filled her ears a moment later and she instantly reached for the hilt of her lightsaber, unclipping it from the belt to her tunic and dashing into the other Jedi's room without hesitation.

Anakin's body writhed in pain and an expression of unbridled fear consumed his face as beads of sweat covered his body – his disheveled hair plastered to his forehead. Quickly returning her weapon to its place on her belt, Aayla rushed to the side of his bed and knelt down beside it.

"Skywalker!" she exclaimed, vigorously shaking his shoulder. "Skywalker, wake up!"

Despite her best efforts, the Knight continued to shake and convulse, not even aware of her presence.

"Skywalker, you have to snap out of it!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face, just hard enough to grab his attention.

His eyes shot open from the impact of the strike and he jolted upright in his large bed, instinctively pushing away from the Twi'lek woman and pressing his back against the wall behind him. Panic burned in his eyes and he stared at her as if she were a stranger – as if he were terrified of her and desperately trying to get away from some horrifying threat.

"Anakin, it's just me. It's Aayla," she said after seeing and feeling his confusion. "It's just me, Anakin…you were having a dream."

Panting from exertion, the desperation slowly faded from the Jedi's frantic gaze and his shoulders sagged in exhaustion.

"A dream?" he questioned.

"Maybe a nightmare," she replied with a sympathetic smile. "Was it a vision?"

"No," he said without pause, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Maybe…"

"If so, why are they coming back now?" Aayla pondered to herself. "You haven't had a premonition in years. Why would you be manifesting these all of the sudden?"

"I don't know, but they have been coming more and more lately."

Their conversation was interrupted when a group of palace guards burst into the room, Captain Panaka in the lead.

"Master Skywalker, I heard a shout," the Captain stated as he surveyed the room for danger.

"Everything is alright, Captain," Aayla assured him.

"It was just a dream, Captain Panaka," Anakin added, sliding off of his bed and rising to his full height. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you and your men – I'm fine."

Panaka glanced around the area one last time before signaling for his men to exit the quarters. "Very well, Master Skywalker. Pardon the intrusion."

"Have a good night, Captain," Anakin replied as he watched the doors to the room slide shut behind the retreating royal officer.

Aayla studied the other Jedi's face. Something was clearly bothering him still and she knew that whatever it was, it was related to the visions he had just seen. His face held a heavy burden – one that she knew he would be more than reluctant to share with her. He was not one to express himself if he didn't wish to and it was even less likely that she would be able to coax him into speaking unless it was of his own accord. Putting these facts aside, she decided to try nonetheless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

His response was exactly what she had anticipated. "No."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes, Skywalker," she muttered.

"There is nothing to discuss, Master Secura," he said while he began to pull on his tunic, having only been wearing his pants during his restless sleep. "I don't even know what they mean myself. The minute I find out, you'll be the first to know."

With those final words, he started for the door and left his fellow Jedi alone to contemplate the possibilities of what he had seen…

* * *

Padme made her way down to the ground floor of the palace and entered its marvelous gardens without ceremony, walking directly to the white marble fountain that stood in the center of it. Closing her eyes, she listened to the flow of the water, which immediately began to wash away the excess voices in her head. She felt relief as her worries and concerns somewhat quieted. 

The gardens were always so peaceful, so inviting…she only wished she could visit them more often, but the confines of her place in the Senate kept her away from her home far too often. Even when she was back on Naboo, she would be too busy to simply enjoy its beauty most of the time and spent a majority of her trips trapped within the palace walls while she discussed politics and proposals with the Royal Advisory Council.

However, she never stopped loving the work she did – doing what she could to help preserve the freedom of the galaxy – but with the unstoppable rise of the first Galactic Empire, there was little she could do to stop the dictatorship that was obliterating everything she had ever strived for. Deep down inside, she knew that liberty was soon to become a thing of the past.

She didn't even realize the unshed tears that threatened to spill from her eyes until she heard steady footsteps approaching her from behind. Hastily wiping the moisture from her face in an attempt to hide the undeniable fact that she had indeed been crying, she turned around to see who her visitor was. The compassionate gaze of a familiar Jedi Knight met her.

"Good evening, Senator," he greeted her, obvious concern lacing his words. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," she replied as she offered him a weak smile. "I just thought I would take a break from my Senatorial duties for awhile and admire the gardens."

She timidly diverted her gaze from the inquisitive stare of the Jedi as he drew closer, stopping only a short step away. "Padme, something's wrong. What's bothering you?"

When she didn't respond, he gently lifted her chin with his hand. Her chestnut eyes locked onto his imploring icy-blues and he sadly smiled.

"I am being ridiculous," Padme said tearfully. "Everything that's going on…"

She trailed off and a long silence fell between them before Anakin finally dropped his hand from her face, a trace of embarrassment in his worried expression.

"I'm afraid we have been neglecting you and her majesty," he replied, his voice apologetic and full of guilt. "We have been so caught up in what's going on with the Jedi that we haven't even stopped to consider everything that has happened to you."

"No-no, it's not your fault," she quickly replied. "These are troubling times for everybody. I don't think any of us are thinking rationally, nor are we expected to."

Anakin lightly chuckled at Padme's statement and peered up into the sky. He knew he had to look away from her – his feelings regarding the Senator refused to vanish from his churning mind and he was afraid of what he might do if he continued to watch her. It had been so easy to ignore her during the years they had spent apart, but he found himself struggling to contain his thoughts now that he stood next to her again.

"I could use something to eat," he said with a grin, blocking any more thoughts from entering his mind. "Would you care to join me?"

Padme's face seemed to brighten at the invitation. "It would be my pleasure, Anakin."

Anakin respectfully inclined his head and waited for his hostess to lead the way to the palace kitchens. She smiled as he fell into step, keeping pace with her while they left the gardens side by side to get their dinner.

* * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith watched in satisfaction while dozens of clone troopers piled into their battle ships, an arsenal of weaponry being loaded aboard their transports as well with the help of various droids and advanced military machinery. 

He would be paying them a visit very soon. Yes, the world of Naboo would discover what punishment aiding and abetting fugitives of the Empire would bring them – espionage was a serious offense. It wouldn't be long now.

A look of displeasure appeared on the Sith's face as he recalled the last time he had tried to contact his current employee, Jango Fett. He had been unable to reach the bounty hunter and feared that he might have failed at completing his vital task. That was the reason he had ultimately decided to take matters into his own hands. If outside help couldn't resolve the problem with the Jedi, he would have to do it himself…and he would be glad to.

Count Dooku knew that he would be Anakin Skywalker's undoing…

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: Persuasion

_

* * *

I'm glad to read that people are still liking the story and I even saw that a few new people left some comments – so thank you to everybody for all of the reviews. As promised, the next couple of chapters will have a lot of action in them, but it will be getting back to the core of the story before too long which is…well, you know. I think. And in response to the question about when something will happen with Anakin and Padme: of course, I can't answer that or I'd ruin the element of surprise haha. Anywho, thanks again and enjoy…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12

**_Persuasion_ **

* * *

Anakin Skywalker tightly clenched his jaw and fought the urge to skewer the bounty hunter with his lightsaber after the assassin refused to answer his line of questioning for the tenth time since his arrival to the infirmary. He had questions and he fully intended to acquire the information he wanted, but the presence of Senator Amidala and his fellow Jedi, Aayla Secura, helped to keep him anchored during the interrogation…anchored more than he would normally be, that is.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe," their prisoner casually remarked.

"Anything for a profit then, is it?" Anakin retorted in disgust, instinctively moving his hand closer to the hilt of the weapon that dangled from his belt. He lowered his eager palm back to his side when he received a questionable glance from Master Secura and calmly returned his attention to their present situation. "Who sent you? I won't ask again."

"I'm an independent mercenary, Jedi," the restrained bounty hunter replied. "I employ myself. The price put on your head was far too tempting an opportunity to simply let it pass by."

"How did you find us?" Aayla intervened; detecting that Anakin's patience was wearing thin and hoping to avoid setting off his rising temper. The last thing she wanted was for him to create a scene due to his frustration.

"It's my job. I'm good at what I do," was his arrogant response. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't last long in the profession, now would I?"

"Apparently you aren't quite as good as you thought you were," Anakin said while he glared at their bedridden guest.

Padme silently stood back and watched the two Jedi press the one-armed man for information, hoping that they would eventually get some answers out of him. The sooner they learned something, the better…

"Who else knows we're here?" Anakin prompted.

"Nobody."

If it was possible, Anakin's expression hardened even more. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want," the assassin spat in irritation. "I work alone. If I had a partner I would have to split my income – I don't operate that way. All of this prodding is pointless, it will get you nowhere."

"What is your name?" Padme finally spoke up.

The bounty hunter softly chuckled to himself. "Haven't we already been over this, Senator? Or do you still go by 'your majesty' these days?"

"Hold your tongue or I will remove it," Anakin growled, taking a menacing step towards the bed. "I have already taken your hand, do not provoke me. I will take you apart piece by piece if I have to."

"Skywalker…" Aayla warned the other Jedi. She knew that he was already walking a fine line.

"Don't worry, Master Secura, he has nothing to fear as long as he complies," Anakin replied, not taking his eyes off of the enraged assassin.

A long, tense moment ensued before the silence was broken.

"The name's Fett," the bounty hunter reluctantly answered. Though he did give in and comply with the Knights demands, his grim determination remained even behind his momentary defeat and resignation. "Jango Fett."

Anakin skeptically studied this 'Jango Fett' for several seconds, intently searching his face for any signs of deception.

"Senator Amidala, might I have a word with you?" he said after a brief hesitation, turning around and walking over to the far wall of the room to stay out of earshot.

Padme followed him so that she could speak to him privately and furrowed a brow. "What is it?"

"I don't think he will tell us anymore," Anakin bluntly replied. "Padme, me and Master Secura need to take the younglings away from Naboo. We will take him with us too – he is dangerous. We have put your entire planet at risk by staying here."

"Anakin, you don't have to – "

"We have no choice," he interrupted, holding a hand up to quiet her. "Our presence here has put you all in danger. We don't wish to bring a threat to your – "

It was Padme's turn to interrupt this time. She firmly and defiantly placed her hands on her hips to help drive her point as she protested. "I will hear no more of this talk of leaving. Where else will you go, Anakin? We are ready and willing to accept whatever fate your presence might bring to Naboo."

"But we are not willing to let you accept that fate on our behalf," Anakin retorted. "We must do what is in the best interest of your people…it is time for us to go."

Before Padme could continue with the argument, Anakin's face seemed to glaze over and she immediately rested a worried hand on his shoulder. All of the sudden, the Jedi did not look well.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" her voice was thick with concern when she spoke.

"Dooku," he replied distantly.

* * *

The Sith Lord purposely strode out of his shuttle, a legion of loyal clone troopers following in tow with blaster rifles at the ready. A sinister smirk played upon his face when he drew closer to the enormous structure of the Theed Royal Palace. He could feel him. Skywalker's unique Force signature practically radiated from within the building and only grew stronger as he neared it. His smirk widened when he approached the massive steps that led up to the main entrance to the palace and started up them – a group of royal servants awaiting his arrival with a regal Queen Jamillia, the current ruler of the small world. After further inspection, he caught sight of Senator Amidala standing beside her, several royal guards defensively posted around the area and nervously looking on. 

"Your majesty," he greeted the queen with a deep bow.

"Why have you brought soldiers to our humble planet, Count?" she asked, not wasting any time with pleasantries. "We are a peaceful people. You do not need armed troops on Naboo."

"They are only a precaution, your majesty, I assure you," Dooku said with a smug grin. "I have come in search of an associate of mine. A freelance agent that goes by the name of Jango Fett vanished while on a mission here. Perhaps you have seen or heard news of him?"

"I'm sorry, Count Dooku, but there have been no sightings here," Jamillia replied. "We will be sure to notify you should we find anything."

"I trust you won't mind me taking a look around for myself…"

"You have no right to set foot in the palace," Senator Amidala cut into the conversation, taking a step forward. "Theed is not under investigation, Count. If you seek permission to search for your so-called 'agent' here, your request is denied."

"Oh, you misunderstand my meaning, Senator," Dooku remarked as he clasped his hands behind his back and took an imposing step forward himself. "I am not requesting anything. If I wish to look around inside, I will do so. I do not need your blessings."

"We will not be intimidated," Padme stood proud and tall.

Dooku appeared to find her act of courage entertaining – almost even humorous – and regarding her with intrigue before stoically pulling his lightsaber from his belt. Padme couldn't hide the fear in her eyes as its crimson blade burst to life.

"Step aside, Senator," he ordered.

He glanced past the Senators petite frame when he heard the snap-hiss sound of another lightsaber blade ignite behind her.

"Master Skywalker, there you are," he scowled, clearly anticipating the duel that was sure to come. "I see you were able to elude Fett's efforts."

"You have to be careful who you hire, Count," Anakin retorted as he zealously rushed through the palace doors to join them outside.

"Tell me, young Skywalker…what do you hope to accomplish by challenging me? Do you wish to enact your revenge?" Dooku taunted. "Countless others have opposed me in the past and they have all met the same fate. Do you really think you will be the one to stop me?"

Anakin glared at his adversary and began to cautiously circle him. Behind him, a familiar Twi'lek emerged from inside the palace with her own weapon activated and moved to his side.

"Two of you, no less. Master Secura, how nice to see you again. It will be truly upsetting to have to kill yet another of my old allies," Dooku resumed his boasting, sizing up the Jedi pair. "I offer you the chance to turn back now. You are still young – I would not be so eager to throw my life away if I were you."

"I think we'll take our chances," Anakin angrily retorted.

"The choice is yours," Dooku replied, reaching into his dark garbs and pulling out the hilt of another lightsaber. "Master Secura, I believe this may be of interest to you."

The former Jedi turned Sith tossed the weapon to the ground and it rolled to Aayla's feet, stopping just as it reached the toe of her scuffed boot. She looked down at the device and her heart sank the moment she saw it, for she recognized this particular lightsaber…it had belonged to her dear friend, Kit Fisto. She would have recognized its distinct design anywhere.

She fought to contain the sudden despair that washed over her at the sight of the customized weapon, but a single stubborn tear rolled down her cheek as she returned her furious gaze to her enemy. "Murdered!"

"You have made a grand mistake this day," Dooku sneered as he signaled for his troopers to stay where they were. "Hold your fire. I will deal with them myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Anakin said, securely gripping his lightsaber in both hands and leaping forward without so much as a warning, abruptly ending their quarrel and taking action.

Aayla soon followed suit…

* * *

The hallmarks of the Empire's division of personal protectors towered behind the chair of a dark figure that sat before them, lost in deep concentration. The two lethal guardians patiently stood at attention without thought or emotion. Completely covered in flowing red robes and sleek scarlet masks that obscured their faces, their deathly blood-like appearance was enough to send a shiver down the bravest mans spine. After all, only the best of the best were selected for Royal Guard duty – the Emperor would have it no other way. They were all chosen based on stringent requirements of size, strength, intelligence and devotion. To be accepted within the Imperial ranks was a promise of not only power, but the ability to strike terror into all those that dare lay their eyes on your frightening stature as well…it was a rank that many desired, but few were granted. 

There was no reaction from either of the crimson-clad guards when the figure slowly rose from its seat.

"I sense Lord Tyranus is in danger," it spoke aloud, more to itself than the other occupants of the deck.

Through the strong connection he held with his apprentice, Darth Sidious could feel the whirl of emotions flooding his mind as a struggle erupted between the power of light and dark. He could sense what the other Sith was feeling as if he were actually feeling it himself.

"It has begun," he said with a wicked smile. "The beginning of the end…the ultimate rise of the Sith has finally come. I can feel him giving into the dark side of the Force."

Lurching past his guardians, he motioned for them to follow and they obediently did as he instructed.

"I can feel him feeding off of his anger, his hatred. It makes him stronger," Sidious continued to rant, his gruesome features twisting in delight. "It makes him more focused. At last, he has given into the darkness. It won't be long now…Skywalker will soon be mine."

* * *

Padme watched the hypnotic dance of red and blue light as the two Jedi relentlessly pressed the vicious Count Dooku with an array of lightsaber swipes. She noticed that Anakin and Master Secura appeared to have the advantage of speed and agility – looking lighter on their feet and skillfully outmaneuvering the Sith Lord – but the Count had his own edge that she assumed he had gathered from age and experience. Visibly, his approach seemed to be more about technique than strength. He obviously knew more about the field of combat than his opponents and easily parried their advances with the use of his knowledge. 

Padme's eyes widened in shock when Dooku expertly dodged a strike from Aayla and shoved her away with the help of the Force, sending her flying back until she collided with a nearby wall. The Jedi slumped to the ground and her lightsaber slipped from her grasp as the power of the impact knocked her unconscious. Padme gasped and dashed to the other woman's side, kneeling down beside her to make sure that the newly inflicted injury was not severe. Luckily, Aayla had only sustained minor abrasions and the Senator quickly returned her focus to the battle that continued to blaze between Anakin and Dooku.

Red and blue met once more as their lightsabers clashed, the two warriors peering into each other while they both tried with every ounce of their energy to end their sudden stalemate and come out as the victor of the intense match.

"You have incredible power, Skywalker," Dooku baited the fuming Jedi Knight, trying his best to entice him and get him to release his rages. "You have potential. You have the gift of hatred, but you do not use it!"

"I will never be like you," Anakin growled. "I will never let my lust for power drive me to madness!"

"So, you do want something more," Dooku stated triumphantly. "I knew you would. You are meant to become more than a Jedi. You are destined for a life of – "

"I don't believe in destiny," Anakin didn't let the Sith Lord finish as he pushed his glowing blade from his face and swiftly swooped his lightsaber down, removing both of Dooku's hands at the wrists.

He caught the hilt of the Sith's weapon in midair while his defeated adversary could only watch in stunned silence and collapse to his knees. With the second lightsaber now in his possession, Anakin ignited the crimson blade and crossed both of them at the helpless Count's throat.

"I'm not supposed to fulfill any prophecy," he continued, ignoring Dooku's imploring gaze. "We all choose our own paths – I am no different. I won't be seduced to the path of evil that you chose to follow…"

"And what will you do now?" Dooku asked in desperation.

"I will see to it that you never hurt another innocent soul again," Anakin replied coldly.

"Anakin, stop!" Padme exclaimed from beside Aayla's lifeless form. She had witnessed their entire exchange and had seen the gradual change in Anakin as the duel dragged on. He had grown fierce and savage – the heat of the battle fueling his anger until she could hardly recognize him anymore. It was a truly disturbing sight. "If you kill him, you will be doing exactly what he wants you to! Don't give in!"

"Somehow I don't believe this is what he wants," Anakin retorted, the makings of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The malice in his words caused a feeling of utter disbelief and fear to rise within his fallen foe.

"Please, Anakin, don't!" Padme pleaded. "Don't make the same mistake you did with the sand people!"

The Jedi nearly lost his breath at the mere mention of the past incident and he immediately felt his chest tighten as the memories of the events on Tatooine played through his head – the very same memories that had constantly haunted him over the years that followed.

"Sand people?" he finally spoke up after a long pause, switching both lightsabers off and taking a step away from the kneeling Count Dooku. He looked confused – almost even startled – as he allowed the Sith Lord's weapon to slip out of his hand and clatter to the ground. Padme could see tears glistening in his eyes when he glanced over at her. "How do you know about that?"

However, his attention was soon grabbed and directed elsewhere when the unmistakable sound of blaster rifles simultaneously cocking could be heard from a short distance away. They had almost forgotten about the dozens of clone soldiers that were still gathered around and Anakin instantly spun around at the noise, reactivating his lightsaber and moving into a protective stance. Captain Panaka and his men kept their own blasters on the clones, but refrained from opening fire just yet. The troopers hadn't engaged them and they didn't wish to be the first to display an open act of hostility.

Then, much to his dismay, Anakin spotted an eerie figure as it casually stepped up the long set of stairs towards him – along with two other figures that were mysteriously hidden beneath red cloaks and walked at either side of it.

"This can't be…"

Having heard Anakin's faint whispers and noticing his alarmed expression, Padme quietly called out to him in a hushed voice. "Anakin, what's wrong? Who is it?"

"It's just like my visions," he muttered in a state of awe. "I have seen this, it was all true."

"Seen what, Anakin? What's going on?"

He continued to stare at the figure while it came closer to reaching the top of the stairs and absent-mindedly tightened the already firm hold he had on his lightsaber. "This is not going to end well…"

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Descent

_

* * *

Wow, I got more reviews for the last chapter than any of the others. Thanks to all for the comments. There were also a few questions asked and I guarantee that they will all get answered before too much longer. Until then, enjoy…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 13

**_Descent_ **

* * *

The fresh Naboo snow crunched beneath the feet of the cloaked figure as it approached. The Jedi Knight awaiting his arrival stood in place – firm and unwavering. Even though its face was hidden under the dark hood it wore, Anakin Skywalker already knew who it was that stepped up the white set of stairs. It was an old friend, a man that once mentored him and had lent his support when the council would not…but none of that mattered anymore. He was only one thing to him now: a treacherous Sith Lord that had murdered the only family he had ever known since his days on Tatooine. Having concealed his identity from everybody – including the Senate and the Jedi Order – for many years, the corrupt politician had managed to destroy the Jedi while creating an Empire. Under the guise of a kind-hearted Senator from the very planet that had given the fallen Order refuge after his betrayal, Palpatine had climbed to the ranks of Supreme Chancellor and eventually gained the power he had so desperately desired.

The Republic had trusted and believed in the Chancellor – and because of that misplaced faith – it had been shattered and replaced by a revolting government built on dictatorship. Within the first days of the new Empires reign, countless lives had been sacrificed. Anakin knew that if something wasn't done before it was too late, the galaxy would be thrust into a dark age of repression and many more would perish as a result.

He incisively silenced his inner musings as Darth Sidious made his way up the last several steps that led to his place in front of the immense palace doors. With a careless wave of his hand, the Emperor gestured towards a defeated Count Dooku. The two imposing figures clad in red robes that walked with him obediently left his side and started for his apprentice. Both of his hands missing at the wrists, the man also known as Darth Tyranus was helped to his feet and escorted back down the steps.

Sidious casually pulled his hood down once he reached the young Knight that glared at him from the top of the staircase.

"Oh, Anakin, I cannot begin to express how happy I am to see that you are safe," he said with a friendly chuckle, his voice soft and kind. "I knew the clones would have trouble with you."

Lightsaber still blazing, Anakin remained where he was and skeptically watched the seemingly harmless Sith. However, he knew full well that the words 'Sith' and 'harmless' could never go together in the same sentence.

"How could you do it?' he asked in disgust. "I trusted you. We all trusted you!"

"Believe me, Anakin, I never intended to hurt you. I would never mean to harm the Chosen One," Sidious assured the furious Jedi, a regretful expression of compassion and understanding on his sympathetic face. "I wanted you to join me – to help me forge my new Empire…but sadly, you could not be swayed. I tried and I tried, but you failed to see the flaws of the galaxy as I could. If only you could have viewed the workings of the Senate from my point of view, Anakin. The people must be cleansed of the corruption and greed that the unstable Republic has created."

"By killing the entire Jedi Order?" Anakin questioned as he took an enraged step forward.

"It is the only way," Sidious calmly replied. "Sometimes we must do what is necessary. Without change, we are all destined to repeat the same mistakes of the past."

"I should strike you down where you stand," Anakin retorted, his gaze burning with anger and hatred.

Sidious' lips curled up into a crude smile at the open display of emotion. "Maybe you should, my young friend. Kill me and avenge the deaths of the rest of the Jedi I have slain."

"Don't think I won't do it," Anakin impatiently threatened.

"I can sense your anger, Anakin…I can feel it giving you strength," Sidious growled, taking a step forward himself. "Strike me down and free yourself. The dark side can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. You know it is what you want, I can feel it inside you."

Anakin made no move to attack. "We do not all desire power, Chancellor."

"But you do, Anakin," Sidious said matter-of-factly. "You know you do. How long will you keep lying to yourself? Unleash your gift, I beg of you."

"You can beg all you want," Anakin remarked as he began to slowly circle his old friend, intently studying his position.

"You will become a great Sith – the likes of which the galaxy has never seen before," Sidious confidently stated, peering into the unrelenting Jedi's intense stare. "You cannot deny your destiny forever. You were made for a purpose, my friend, and you will fulfill it…I have foreseen it."

"Maybe you are not as wise and all-powerful as you think you are," Anakin retorted. "I will not turn. You are wrong…"

"Am I?"

Without warning, a lightsaber appeared as if out of nowhere and its crimson blade burst to life in the Sith Lord's readied grasp.

"We shall see, Anakin…we shall see."

* * *

Sabe raced down the winding halls of the palace, accompanying Queen Jamillia and the rest of her handmaidens while they fled from the invading clone soldiers. Captain Panaka trailed behind them with a group of royal guards – having ushered her majesty away from the presented danger after the first opportunity had arisen. As much as he hated to abandon Senator Amidala and the two Jedi, defending the queen was and always had been his main priority. Hopefully, the guards that had stayed behind would be enough to protect them. 

"Your majesty, we have to get you off of Naboo," Sabe continued to plead.

"I will not leave my people during a time of crisis," Queen Jamillia replied, still running as fast as her legs would carry her. The cumbersome gown she wore did nothing to help her speed or mobility. "We will get to safety and wait for reinforcements to arrive, but I will not leave Theed."

"Very well, milady," Sabe finally sighed in resignation.

As they rounded the corner to turn down another hallway, they suddenly came to an abrupt stop when they spotted a highly unexpected individual.

Sabe's eyes immediately widened at the sight of the familiar Jedi Master. "Obi-Wan?"

* * *

Padme could do nothing but watch while Anakin and the self-proclaimed Emperor of the galaxy slowly walked in circles, cautiously sizing each other up for the duel that was sure to come. She felt fear and dread wash over her as she nervously peered at them from the place on the ground where Aayla Secura's unconscious body rested. She could tell that Anakin was growing angrier with each passing second and it worried her…Palpatine was clearly succeeding in his plot to infuriate and enrage him further. 

Her breath caught in her throat and an unnerving chill ran down her spine when Anakin lunged towards the menacing Sith Lord, instantly beginning the battle as their lightsabers clashed.

Blue and red glowing blades pressed against one another until Anakin over-powered his adversary and pushed him away, knocking him back a short distance. The former Chancellor only cackled and returned the shove with a blow of his own. Once again, blue and red met.

"Good, good," Sidious said in delight. "You are doing well, Anakin. Let the dark side guide you!"

Anakin's only response was an attempt to plunge his ignited weapon into Sidious' torso, but the Sith was too fast and he easily parried the attack. Anakin then flipped through the air, whirling above his enemies' head and gracefully landing on the ground behind him untouched. Sidious spun around, skillfully blocking his swipe and cackling yet again.

"Your passion will help you grow," he proceeded to taunt the Jedi, an arrogant grin never leaving his face.

"I have heard enough out of you!" Anakin declared as he sprang forward.

Sidious quickly stopped his advances with a powerful Force shove, hurling the Knight several meters through the air. Anakin expertly somersaulted as he flew back and rolled to his feet within seconds of his landing – instinctively bracing himself for the next assault. When Sidious only stood and waited, he himself summoned the aide of the Force to increase his speed and dashed towards his foe, resuming the fight without hesitation.

"Yes, that is it," Sidious encouraged him, deflecting the incoming strike with minimal effort. "Take revenge for the others…for your peers, your mentors."

"The Jedi will stop you," Anakin growled.

Another feral grin covered the Sith Lord's callous face. "They will try."

"You will never win!" Anakin heatedly exclaimed, barraging his adversary with a series of powerful blows with his lethal blade, but having no success in penetrating his defenses.

"I have already won, my foolish friend," Sidious boasted as he protected himself. "I have seen the future. You will not stop me, you will join me!"

The skirmish only lasted a moment longer before Anakin's lightsaber was sent sailing through the air, noisily clattering down the palace steps and leaving him unarmed.

Padme's heart skipped a beat when she saw him lose his weapon. Frantically searching for some way to help him, she spotted Aayla's own lightsaber resting on the ground beside her and grabbed the small device without thinking.

"Anakin!" she cried out, tossing the weapon to the cornered Jedi.

Much to her relief, it reached his hand and was activated the instant it met his awaiting palm. He swiftly deflected a blow just before it made contact with his neck and resumed the duel without skipping a beat.

The Emperor became visibly agitated as he blocked the next strike that came his way. Anakin pressed on and managed to catch the startled Sith off balance, taking advantage of the turn of events and focusing on his adversaries hand. Sidious' red blade disappeared when the hilt of his lightsaber was sliced in two and he found a blue blade pointed directly at his neck as the separate halves dropped to his feet.

"It is over," Anakin bitterly remarked, holding his weapon only inches away from piercing the dark lord's throat.

"Indeed it is, Anakin, well done," Sidious replied in mock concern. "I suppose this is the end for me. Go ahead, I deserve to die after all I have done…finish it."

Padme watched the exchange in horror. It was obvious to her that Anakin wanted nothing more than to deliver the fatal blow that would kill Palpatine, but it was also obvious that he was struggling with himself and contemplating what course of action to take. She prayed he would make the right decision this time.

"You're right, you do deserve to die," Anakin replied.

A long, tense time was spent in silence before the Knight took a reluctant step back and lowered his blade. Calling upon the Force, he retrieved his lightsaber from its place on the stairs and brought it to the ground at their feet.

Sidious' fearful expression turned to one of pure confusion and shock. "What are you doing?"

"Pick it up," he ordered, still glaring at his old mentor. "Killing in the heat of battle is one thing, but Jedi do not kill in cold blood."

"Why not just arrest me then?" Sidious spat in disgust.

"What prison would be able to hold an almighty Sith Lord such as yourself?" Anakin sarcastically countered. "You will not be going someplace where you can escape, Chancellor…this ends today."

Sidious' rages boiled at the unprecedented challenge. "I grow tired of these games! If you will not accept your path, then you will die!"

Anakin had no time to react before the Emperor's onslaught of Force lighting struck him square in his chest, rapidly consuming his entire body and causing him to drop the lightsaber he held.

A terrified gasp escaped Padme as she witnessed the lightning ravage his tall frame and take him to the ground, helpless and without a weapon. She sharply turned to the royal guards gathered in the area to call out a command to open fire – no longer caring that they had been remaining neutral in hopes of avoiding a blaster fight – but she caught a glimpse of a stunning sight before she was able to find her voice.

"Sidious!"

Furrowing a brow, the Sith withdrew from his assault and glanced back over his shoulder towards the direction the intrusive voice had come from. Padme's eyes immediately shot back to Anakin's lifeless form and her heart began to pound…she couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest to indicate that he was still breathing.

"That is quite enough, Emperor," Obi-Wan Kenobi shouted with authority, tightly clutching the hilt of his ignited lightsaber in both hands.

"Master Kenobi, how nice of you to join us," Sidious greeted the Jedi with a warm smile. "So you miraculously survived as well, did you? How…fortunate."

His furrowed brow soon grew to wide-eyed bemusement when two more lightsaber blades came to life behind the incorrigible Jedi – one of them shining with the distinct violet hue that he had always despised.

"Master Windu," he sneered.

Mace Windu and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi kept their eyes locked on the stunned Emperor as they drew closer. Then, leaning heavily on his walking stick while he emerged from the palace entrance, the bothersome Jedi that he had wanted dead most of all stepped out… Master Yoda.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14: Siege

_

* * *

Here it is, the finale of the battle on Naboo. I didn't originally plan for the fighting to take up three chapters, but what can you do? I would just like to thank everybody for their motivating reviews and I would love to keep reading what everybody thinks. I appreciate all the positive and constructive feedback (luckily I haven't got any flames yet). Also, though it may seem like the story is coming to an end, there is a bit left to go still so I hope you'll stick with it. Anyway, without further ado…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 14

**_Siege_ **

* * *

The concerned Jedi Master diverted his gaze from the scornful image of the new Emperor, taking in the sight of his fallen apprentice on the ground before him. His old padawan lay sprawled out defeated and unmoving at the menacing Sith Lord's feet. His tunic still simmered from the Force lightning that had consumed him to the point of unconsciousness – a light smoke rising from his lifeless form. Though his body appeared to be preserved well enough, Obi-Wan Kenobi knew all too well that the astonishing power of the lighting could very possibly prove fatal.

It had been a stroke of luck that he and the other Masters had arrived when they did. He inwardly thanked the Force for their fortunate timing and glanced back up at Darth Sidious, who glared back in their direction in disgust.

It had only been two standard days since he and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi had received word from Senator Bail Organa that Yoda was on Alderaan, safe and well – and it had only been one since they had arrived on the planet to meet with the elder Jedi. They had immediately plotted a course to the peaceful world after learning of the new development and set out to rendezvous with the diminutive Master to discuss their troubling predicament. Upon their arrival, both he and Master Mundi were surprised and happy to find Mace Windu waiting for them as well. Apparently, Bail had been able to reach the other missing Jedi along with them, and Obi-Wan couldn't be more thankful to find that another member of the Order had survived the Supreme Chancellor's betrayal.

However, the reunion was bittersweet due to the withstanding circumstances. On any other occasion, Obi-Wan would have been able to enjoy his stay on Alderaan, but it wasn't meant to be during this particular visit…they were there to discuss the destruction of the Republic and the saddening demise of the Jedi Order.

"And Master Yoda," the hiss of Sidious' voice pulled a preoccupied Obi-Wan from his thoughts concerning Anakin's state of health and he returned his full attention to the situation at hand. The Emperor glared at Yoda as he joined the other Masters. "I hoped I would never have to deal with you again. I should have known better than to have expected a group of ordinary soldiers to finish you off."

"At an end, your rule is, Emperor," Yoda calmly replied.

"Step away from him, Chancellor," Obi-Wan demanded a short moment later, intently focusing on the Sith.

"Who, Anakin?" Sidious asked in false curiosity before a sullen expression appeared on his face. "Yes, the boys fate was tragic. I gave him the chance to serve his purpose, but he refused. I truly do regret having to kill him."

Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of Senator Amidala out of the corner of his eye as she gasped, holding a stunned hand up to her mouth.

"Don't worry, Senator, Anakin is alive," he reassured the nervous politician, never fully looking away from the Emperors imposing presence. "I can still sense him through his connection with the Force."

Sidious only cackled at the statement. "Which is more than we will soon be able to say about you, Master Jedi."

Reflexively raising his lightsaber to shield himself, Obi-Wan blocked the malignant foray of lightning sent his way from the Sith Lord's fingertips just before it struck him. Using his blade to absorb the brunt of the blast, he stumbled back a step, but remained unharmed by the sudden assault. Sidious lowered his hands in frustration when his attack didn't have the desired affect on the Jedi.

"I can see that you are quicker to act than your apprentice," he scowled. "It is a shame you failed to teach him the necessity of speed. His instincts are somewhat…flawed."

"You will not escape this time, Emperor," Mace Windu intervened as he took an attentive step forward, obviously prepared to silence the ramblings of the caustic Sith.

A chilling smile played upon Sidious' loathsome face. "You are hopelessly outnumbered, Master Windu…it is over for the Jedi. However, I am not too audacious to realize that I am outmatched myself – I believe I will leave your fate in the hands of my loyal Imperial army."

Hastening away from the four Jedi Masters, Sidious nodded to the nearest clone officer as he walked past him and started down the palace stairs. The trooper instantly waved an affirmative to the rest of his squad and they opened fire, concentrating on the Jedi and the group of royal security gathered in the area. The guards immediately returned fire while the Jedi began to repel the shots sent in their direction with their lightsabers.

"Senator, get Anakin and Master Secura inside!" Obi-Wan called out to Padme, deflecting several shots meant for him and the guards within his vicinity. "We will handle this!"

Padme didn't have any time to respond before Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi charged forward, continuing to block blaster fire while they rushed towards the advancing clones.

"Quickly, get them into the palace!" she gave the order to the guards closest to her.

Obi-Wan pushed through the approaching troopers, cutting them down swiftly and precisely with his glowing blade. Mace and Ki-Adi-Mundi fought alongside him and did the same – the cover fire coming from the royal guards preventing them from being completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of soldiers moving into their position to eliminate them. Yoda appeared to be nothing more than a blur of color as he flipped through the air, expertly dispatching several enemy troopers that were unable to follow his remarkable speed and various changes of direction.

After decapitating a nearby soldier, the small Jedi deactivated his lightsaber and turned to his fellow Masters. "Protect Queen Jamillia, you must. See to the Emperor, I will."

Mace nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to whirl his weapon at the relentless clones that pressed on, bringing a few more of them down in one perfectly executed maneuver.

In the blink of an eye, Yoda had vanished amidst the chaos that surrounded them…

* * *

Padme's heart pounded fiercely in her chest as she raced through the foyer towards the palace infirmary – a place she had grown too accustomed to spending her time in as of late due to a certain captive assassin – with the two wounded Jedi Knights. Aayla Secura was being carried by one of the guards accompanying her while two others held the much heavier Anakin Skywalker up from their places beneath his arms, his feet dragging on the ground as they sauntered along. 

Padme could hear the blaster fire that rang just outside the palace and she shuddered. So often had her planet wished only to preserve their ideals of peace and freedom, but so often their beliefs had been met with violence. Theed's current dilemma was another shining example of this. Innocent bystanders would always be lost as long as wars continued to rage and tear the galaxy apart – no world would be safe from the devastation that came as a result of the fighting.

"Get them on the beds," she cleared her mind of the troubling thoughts as she stepped into the infirmary. "Hurry!"

Her eyes fell on one of the vacant beds that rested in the facility when she spotted the restraints on it. The bindings that had once held the defiant Jango Fett in place were now unlatched, the bed no longer occupied by the hostage bounty hunter.

"Where is the prisoner?" she questioned, glancing around the room and finding it empty.

"I don't know, milady," one of the guards automatically answered.

She scanned the room for one last moment before shifting her attention back to Anakin and Aayla, both of whom were now on separate medical beds. Knowing that Aayla's injuries were not serious, Padme moved to Anakin's side and studied his unconscious frame. Her forehead creased in concentration while she carefully inspected his condition. Visibly, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. His uneven breathing pattern and shallow breaths were the only signs of his distress that were evident to her. As she looked at his face, she noticed that the serene expression on it made him appear more peaceful than she had ever remembered seeing him, but he also looked brittle and weak…he was a ghost of the person he had been before, his injuries having left his skin a livid and sickly pale. He was only a faint shadow of his former self.

"Milady, we should get back to the others," the same guard as before spoke up, eager to return to the battle to lend his services. "They will need our help if they are to succeed."

"Of course, I will look after them," Padme replied. "Good luck."

"Thank you, milady."

Her eyes followed the guards as they rushed out of the infirmary and started down the long hallway, praying that they would be alright and it would not be the last time she saw them…

"Padme?"

She nearly jumped when she heard Anakin stir on the bed beside her. "Anakin!"

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice ragged and hoarse. He winced when he moved to sit up and Padme quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but he resisted her touch. "I'm fine, Padme, don't worry. What happened?"

She hesitated before answering. "It was Palpatine."

"Palpatine?" Anakin repeated as the recent events came rushing back to his memory. His peaceful expression was soon replaced by one of anger and grim determination. "Where is he? I have to find him."

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he lay in, Anakin lowered his feet to the ground and stood up on shaky legs. Padme helped to steady him.

"You can't fight him like this," she tried to reason. "You have to rebuild your strength."

"I'm fine," he said, reaching for his belt and finding himself without a lightsaber.

"You lost it outside," Padme saw his confusion and answered his unasked question. Then, pulling a silver object from the gown she wore, she held it up for him to see. "You were using Master Secura's…"

"Master Secura?" Anakin's eyes suddenly widened. "Did Dooku – "

Padme quickly interrupted him, motioning for him to look at the bed beside the one he had just climbed out of. "No, she is okay."

His eyes darted over to Aayla's sleeping form and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Thank the Force for small favors," he muttered to himself, taking the metallic device that Padme still held in her hand. "Padme, I have to stop him before anyone else gets hurt."

"No, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda are here," Padme retorted. "They will take care of him, Anakin. You can't do anything the way you are right now."

Anakin furrowed a brow. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, they got here right after…"

Padme trailed off, not wanting to think of the onslaught of Palpatine's lighting that she had feared claimed his life mere minutes earlier.

"Don't worry, Padme," Anakin said softly as he hooked the lightsaber onto his belt. He offered her a comforting smile. "This will all be over soon. You just have to have faith, remember?"

* * *

Sidious grinned in satisfaction. The sound of the massive war that was taking place behind him would mark the end of the Jedi and the beginning of his grand Empire. Everything was falling into place…everything other than his new apprentice. However, not having Darth Vader to assist him and his cause would only be a minor setback. Tyranus would have to suffice for the time being. Once his hands were properly replaced, his apprentice would still prove to be a useful asset. 

The Sith Lord stalked towards the boarding ramp that led into his ship, silently musing to himself. Those musings abruptly ended when he took his first step up the ramp – only to be stopped by Master Yoda as he flipped through the air and landed in front of him, lightsaber ignited and prepared to strike. His face fell to a spiteful frown.

"You are a persistent one, aren't you Master Yoda?"

Yoda remained where he was. "If so powerful you are, Emperor, why leave?"

"Very well, my little green friend," Sidious growled as his lightsaber slid from the sleeve of his cloak, bursting to life in his readied hand. "I will take great pleasure in disposing of you myself."

"Clouded by the dark side, your judgment is," Yoda sternly retorted.

Sidious glared down at the withered face of the Jedi. "I have been waiting a long time for this moment!"

* * *

Obi-Wan sliced through the white armor of yet another clone, instantly taking him out of the battle. Whipping around, he saw Mace Windu just as he impaled one of the troopers with his violet blade and quickly turned his focus to Ki-Adi-Mundi to check on his progress. The two Jedi Masters seemed to be holding their own with the assistance of the palace security despite the ever-increasing mass of soldiers. 

"We will not be able to hold them off forever!" he shouted to Mace, cutting down two more troopers.

The other Jedi blocked a shot sent his way as he called back to him. "Hold strong, Obi-Wan! We must do everything we can!"

Not really expecting anything more than words of encouragement, Obi-Wan proceeded to move through the crowd of clones, stabbing and slicing every trooper he came into contact with. A sudden disturbance in the Force momentarily distracted him – pulling his attention to where Ki had been fighting. His jaw dropped and he watched in horror when he spotted the Cerean Master. Caught in the line of fire, the Jedi's body was racked with blaster shots until he crumbled to the ground in a heap.

"No!"

Obi-Wan could only cry out to the Jedi as his life expired. The distance between the two was too far for him to clear and, even if he were closer, he knew that it would have been too late for him to do anything. He couldn't help…Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was now one with the Force.

Mace glanced across the space that separated him and Obi-Wan with a somber expression. He had witnessed the death of their ally as well, but returned his full attention to the battle before the distraction was able to cost him his own life. Obi-Wan reluctantly did the same after a brief pause – the heat of the battle not allowing him the chance to grieve.

If he somehow managed to live through the ordeal, the time for mourning would have to come later.

* * *

The two bodyguards spotted their Master in the midst of a duel from the distance and instantly bounded across the palace yards towards him, their blood-red cloaks billowing in the wind. Force pikes in hand, the pair of guardians prepared to act as they drew near. However, before they were able to defend the Emperor from the attacking Jedi, they were unsuspectingly flanked and their path was blocked. A figure wielding a lightsaber leapt in front of them and halted them dead in their tracks. 

The figure made quick work of the first protected – slicing into its abdomen and killing it instantly – before advancing on the second. After a few deflections of the incoming lightsaber blade with its pike, it too met the same fate as its partner and dropped to the ground with a loud thud, a deep gash trailing across its chest.

The brief encounter caught Sidious and Yoda's attention, both of them keeping their lightsabers at the ready while they stared at the approaching figure. The Sith Lord cackled when he recognized the Knight that made his way towards them.

"Anakin, up already I see," he remarked in amusement, turning back to Yoda with a sinister grin plastered on his face. "You Jedi are slow to learn."

"No tricks will save you this time," Anakin sharply retorted.

"Is that so, young Skywalker?" Sidious mocked. "You may have defeated my apprentice, but never have I been bested by – "

"It only takes one time, Chancellor," Anakin spat before he could finish his rant, crouching in an offensive position.

The Emperor moved into a threatening stance of his own and glared at the Jedi Knight and Master that intended to bring him down. "I will make you suffer for your insolence!"

"Suffered, we already have, Emperor," Yoda replied as he prepared to pounce. "Stop you from harming more, we must."

Sidious' only response was a furious growl as he lunged at the nearest combatant – narrowly missing Master Yoda with his crimson blade. The wise Jedi gracefully twisted and spun in the air, planting his feet off of the hull of the dark lord's ship and flipping over his head to safety. Anakin's blue blade collided with the Emperor's a moment later, but his advances were easily parried. Sidious swiftly ducked out of the way and regained his composure before laughing once again.

"You will never stop me," he boasted. "You are too late…the galaxy is mine!"

"We will see," Anakin replied, springing back into action.

Three lightsabers clashed as the conflict continued – the powerful Sith Lord doing an exceptional job of keeping the two Jedi at bay. Then, with an unexpected thrust, the Emperor drove his blade into Anakin's shoulder.

"Aah!" Anakin cried out as a searing pain ran through his body and down his arm, rendered him incapable of using his right limb.

Yoda quickly intervened, forcing the Sith back several steps from the restricted Knight with a series of blows from his own lightsaber. Anakin struggled to shake off the newly inflicted wound – the pain doing nothing to deter him from his goal. He quickly switched hands to compensate for the injury and peered over at the skirmish that raged on without him. He looked just in time to see the Emperor send a stream of Force lightning at his Master. Luckily, Yoda extended his hand out in front of him and appeared to be successfully fighting the assault. Anakin tightened his grip on his lightsaber when Yoda's strength visibly seemed to diminish, but soon he matched Sidious' attempts to overpower him. A bright flash erupted between the two adversaries and hurled them both in opposite directions, the brightness of the light momentarily blinding their spectator.

When Anakin's vision finally cleared, he took in the sight before him. Master Yoda lay in the snow – pushing himself up from the ground – while Sidious did the same near the landing platform to his personal ship. Anakin immediately rushed over to the Emperor as he staggered back to his feet.

Panting from exertion, the irritated Sith slowly turned around to face him. "Fools!"

Anakin's senses were slightly dampened due to his injuries, but he lifted his lightsaber in time to halt the lightning that flew at him from Sidious' hand. He used every ounce of strength that he possessed to resist the overwhelming energy that poured out of the Sith Lord and allowed his glowing blade to absorb it, clenching his jaw in his best efforts to fight the burning strain on his muscles that threatened to overtake him.

"This time I will not stop until you are dead, Master Skywalker!" Sidious growled as his face contorted in intense concentration.

Anakin only pushed forward, ignoring the hostile statement, and moved in to end their duel once and for all. As he forced his way closer to the Emperor, he could detect something in his enemies' eyes that he had never seen in them before throughout all the years he had known him…pure terror.

"Stop, Anakin!" he frantically exclaimed, his voice thick with fear. "Don't! I have always been like a father to you!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Anakin stepped within a foot of where the desperate Sith stood, holding a steady gaze on his horrified face. Without so much as a word, he swept his lightsaber upwards and it was finally done…Darth Sidious' body collapsed to the ground, his detached head rolling through the fresh snow.

However, Anakin had no time to celebrate his triumph as he fell to a knee, losing the grasp he held on the hilt of his weapon. Then, his whole world went black…

* * *

The Senator could see that the clone troopers' numbers were dwindling from her position among a group of protective palace guards. For the first time since the start of the invasion of her planet, she felt that there was actually hope of them coming out victorious. From her vantage point, she could see Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu's lightsabers flashing through the crowd of advancing soldiers as she provided them cover fire with her blaster pistol. The glowing lights dispensed of a good portion of what remained of the Emperors forces and she felt truly thankful that they had the aid of the Jedi for the impending occasion. 

"Their lines are breaking!" Padme called out to the others. "We can't falter now! Press forward, help the Jedi!"

Following Padme's orders, the gathered royal officers charged forward to give the striking blow to the Imperial army. Soon, with any luck, it would all be over.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15: Twilight

_

* * *

To all of you who left reviews: thank you again! I'm glad you are still enjoying the story. This chapter isn't too long – it's basically a transitional period in the plot. Things are winding down on Naboo and it will be getting back to the main focus of the story very soon. Many more turning points are on the way… __

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 15

**_Twilight_ **

* * *

Aayla Secura strode into the massive hangar of the Theed Royal Palace alongside Queen Jamillia and her retinue of handmaidens. Trying her best to keep from limping while she walked, the Jedi Knight attempted to ignore the aches that ran through her bruised body and the constant throbbing of her head. The pain had somewhat faded since Count Dooku's assault, but it would not ebb completely. She paid no mind to the handmaiden that was nearest to her – the one called Sabe that the resident Senator Amidala had always seemed to be so well acquainted with – when the other woman cast her a worried glance. However, no arguing would convince her not to see Master Windu and Master Kenobi off before their departure.

Naboo's royal protection had managed to vanquish the invading Imperial army – a victory that had previously seemed impossible – and Emperor Palpatine had been killed, but Dooku had fled the small planet while the battle for its fate ensued. Somehow, the cowardly Sith Lord had escaped during the chaos of the fighting, and the two Jedi Masters were setting out to find him before he could cause any more trouble.

When she reached their ship, she found Yoda already speaking with Obi-Wan. They both stopped talking and turned to Queen Jamillia as they approached, inclining their heads in gestures of respect.

"Master Kenobi, Master Yoda," she greeted them with a similar gesture.

"Good evening, your majesty," Obi-Wan replied, offering her a polite smile. Then his attention fell on Aayla and he raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Master Secura, should you be out of the infirmary so soon?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi, I am fine," she quickly reassured him. "Thank you for your concern."

Just then, all eyes moved to Mace Windu as he started down the boarding ramp of their supplied ship. He stepped over to the others to join them, hands casually clasped behind his back. "Everything has been prepared onboard. We are ready to go whenever we wish."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, his expression suddenly changing to one of contentment and determination. "We should be leaving as soon as possible. Without the guidance of Sidious, Dooku will no doubt seek to take control of the Empire."

"But he will be met with much resistance," Mace said as he lost himself deep in thought. "For all we know, Palpatine has already assigned the position to somebody else in anticipation of his untimely demise. Dooku may not even be the next in line to become Emperor."

"I believe Sidious' arrogance would have kept him from taking such a precaution," Obi-Wan retorted with a frown. "He thought himself invincible – I highly doubt he would have ever expected his fall."

Mace considered Obi-Wan's point before responding. "In any case, we will need to find and stop anybody from prolonging the reign of the Empire."

"Agree, I do. Stop the Imperial forces, we must," Yoda chimed in for the first time since Mace's arrival. "Stop Dooku as well, you must…before an apprentice, he takes."

"We will try, Master," Obi-Wan replied sincerely.

"Not try, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda retorted, tapping his walking stick on the metallic floor to emphasize his words. "Only do."

Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. "Yes, Master."

"We wish the best of luck and a safe journey to both of you," Queen Jamillia finally spoke up a second time, genuinely bowing to the gathered Jedi. "You have saved Naboo time and time again. I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you for your help."

"It has been our pleasure to serve you, your majesty," Mace remarked as he slightly bowed himself.

The queen smiled warmly and turned to leave, her group of handmaidens immediately following in tow. Aayla remained where she was and watched her leave before returning her attention to her Masters.

"Are you sure you will not reconsider letting me go?" she questioned, her eagerness obvious in her tone. Unfortunately, she already knew what the answer would be before it was even said. "I assure you I am well enough."

"Me and Obi-Wan can take care of it ourselves, Master Secura," Mace replied without hesitation. "You just stay here with Master Yoda and recover. Besides, you still have the younglings to look after."

"Yes, Master," the defeated Jedi said in resignation.

A quiet grunt of fondness sounded from the diminutive Yoda at the mention of the padawan learners. "Yes, the younglings. Thankful, I am, for their safety."

"As we all are," Obi-Wan added.

Mace's face turned solemn as he thought of everything the younglings had been through since the rise of the merciless Empire. They had lost their homes, their friends, their mentors…their heroes. They had suffered more than any other members of the Order. Eventually clearing his mind, the dark Jedi Master spun on his heels to head back into the ship that Queen Jamillia had been kind enough to accommodate them with.

"Come, Obi-Wan, we should be going," he called back over his shoulder.

"I'll be right with you, Master Windu."

Aayla could see the sadness in Obi-Wan's features when he gazed into her eyes, his despair evident in his bluish-gray orbs.

"Have you been updated on Anakin's condition?" he asked attentively.

She diverted her eyes from his before opening her mouth to reply. She figured that the reluctant movement must have told the Jedi Master all he needed to know, for he let a heavy sigh escape his lips and ran his fingers through his auburn hair before she could even answer.

"He will get better," he stated matter-of-factly, sounding almost as if he were trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince the other two occupants of the hangar. He smirked distantly, turning around to make his way into the ship to join Mace a short time later. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Master Kenobi," she replied.

Once the troubled Jedi disappeared into the ship, she instantly glanced down at Yoda. "Skywalker's injury is greatly troubling him, Master."

"Yes, yes…" Yoda agreed, thoughtfully closing his eyes before looking back up at the young Knight. "A special bond, Master Obi-Wan shares with his apprentice. Painful, seeing him in his current state has been."

Anakin had still not regained consciousness since his encounter with Darth Sidious. Not only had the duel with the Sith Lord taken its toll on him, but he had also sustained severe wounds due to a great deal of Force lightning beforehand. To say the least, things were not looking very good for the Chosen One. The damage of which the lightning was capable of doing was immeasurable, but one fact was known about the Sith power for sure…those that had been struck by it in the past had never been lucky enough to survive the attacks.

"I think I will go check on him in the infirmary," Aayla finally said after a long stretch of silence. "I believe Senator Amidala has been watching over him – perhaps she could use some company."

* * *

Though she was still young, Padme Amidala had been through and experienced a great deal in her lifetime. From the blockade by the Trade Federation so many years ago when she was serving her term as Queen of Naboo, to becoming the representative in the Galactic Senate to speak on behalf of her world, to the situation she currently found herself in the middle of…all events that had ultimately led to her becoming the person she was now. 

She tenderly held the hand of the motionless body that lay in the medical bed before her. She sat beside Anakin Skywalker while he slept, gripping his flesh hand in her own. Her hands seemed tiny compared to his and so she held it securely with both of hers – studying his face and hoping to find any signs of life. There had not been so much as a twitch of life from him since he had been brought back to the palace after destroying the Emperor in battle. She desperately hoped that his 'coma' would not last long. She felt tears well up in her eyes and hastily reached up to wipe them away before anybody could walk in and see them, her free hand remaining in the sleeping Jedi Knights as she did so.

"Senator?"

She nearly leapt out of her seat when she heard the voice address her from the doorway to the room. Quickly glancing over, she spotted Master Secura slowly approaching.

"Master Secura, you startled me," she said with a soft laugh.

"My apologies, Senator," the Jedi replied, looking over at Anakin's unmoving form. "Has there been any change?"

Padme returned her attention to Anakin as well and sadly frowned. "Not yet."

Without another word, Aayla sat down in the chair that rested opposite the Senator on the other side of the bed.

"He has fulfilled the destiny, you know," she commented, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She saw the curious expression on Padme's face and it grew. "The Sith is all but extinct because of him. It was said that he would be the one to restore balance to the Force and he has done it…I don't believe anybody else would have been able to defeat Sidious."

"Restore the balance?" Padme questioned. "What about Dooku?"

"Count Dooku is nowhere near as powerful as Sidious was. Master Windu and Master Kenobi will stop him before he can do anymore harm," Aayla confidently replied. "But it was Anakin who truly defeated the legacy of the Sith. The Emperor will be the last real Sith Lord to have ever existed. Dooku is only an apprentice – he doesn't possess the knowledge that Sidious did. Now that he is dead, the Force feels much more…natural."

"He may have restored balance, but at what price?" Padme asked, bitterness lacing her every word. She could feel more tears begin to burn in her eyes as she continued. "Your precious prophecy might have cost him his life. Where is the justice in that? And don't tell me it is all the will of the Force because I don't want to hear it."

"Hope is not lost yet," Aayla retorted. "I have heard you speak of faith before, Senator, don't tell me you have lost it now. Your hope may be the very thing to help bring Skywalker back."

Rising from her seat, the Twi'lek spared Anakin one last glance before walking towards the door. Padme watched her leave and struggled to fight back the unshed tears that threatened to spill from her chocolate eyes.

Her focus shot down to her hands several seconds later when she felt something coming from the bed in front of her. She kept her eyes locked on Anakin for a long moment and waited, but to her dismay he remained silent and still. She sighed in exasperation and resumed the wait, but she knew she had felt something, some kind of movement…if she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she had felt his hand squeeze hers.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16: Endeavor

_

* * *

I thought I would update sooner than usual to make up for the short length of the last chapter, so here it is. Thanks go out again to those of you who were nice enough to leave reviews and I look forward to reading more from you. Knowing that you guys (and gals) are enjoying the story makes writing it worthwhile…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 16

_Endeavor_

* * *

The first thing Anakin Skywalker felt when he awoke was a searing pain that coursed through his entire body. He began to push himself up into a sitting position, but his aching limbs instantly protested the movement and he sank back down in resignation. Peering around the area, he quickly realized that he was in the medical facilities of the Theed Royal Palace, in one of the many beds that the infirmary consisted of. Why he was in the infirmary, he wasn't sure.

However, it didn't take his memory long to return to him. Images of the battle between the clone troopers and the palace guards soon flooded his mind. He suddenly remembered his duel with Count Dooku and could picture the look of horror on the Sith's face when he had been defeated, both of his hands severed by his own blade. Then he recalled the dreaded arrival of a dark, hooded figure: former Chancellor Palpatine. Or rather Darth Sidious, his recently exposed true identity. He knew immediately that it was Sidious who had put him in the medical bed. He and Master Yoda had fought the dark lord and won, but apparently it had not been a total victory.

Trying to push himself up from his bed once more, Anakin resisted the urge to give up and collapse again. He had more luck with the second attempt and successfully moved into a sitting position, despite the excruciating burning that assaulted his muscles. When he glanced over, he found a most unexpected and welcome sight…Padme sat in a chair beside him.

The Senator was sleeping – still sitting upright in her seat – and had obviously drifted off while watching over him. He couldn't contain the smile that the thought of her waiting for him to wake brought to his lips.

She was truly breathtaking. Her silky hair fell loosely down her shoulders, long brown curls framing her peaceful face while she slept. The blue gown she wore contrasted well against her perfectly colored skin and only added to her naturally majestic appearance. Like so many times before, he found himself simply staring and admiring her captivating beauty.

He winced when he remember what she had said to him shortly after he had defeated Count Dooku…she knew about the Tusken Raiders. He wasn't sure how she knew, but it didn't really matter. She knew and he could only hope she didn't think any less of him because of it. Before he could continue his musings, the Naboo Senator began to stir in her seat and her eyes fluttered open a moment later. They instantly brightened when she spotted him watching her.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed, jolting up in her chair. "You're awake!"

He lightly chuckled as she moved closer to his bedside. "And so are you."

"I must have fallen asleep," she replied innocently, a slightly embarrassed expression covering her face. "We were all worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got struck by lightning," Anakin wryly answered. "Twice."

Padme had a twinkle in her eye and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear while she uneasily forced a smile for his failed attempt at humor. "I'm not so sure you should be joking about it, Anakin."

"I'll be fine, Padme, I've seen worse," he quipped with a reassuring grin. Then his face fell and his mood turned somber. "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"We stopped the Imperial soldiers," she replied, her own mood turning grave and serious. "But I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

Anakin stayed quiet and anxiously waited – his gaze silently urging Padme to proceed with her explanation. She hesitated before speaking again.

"Master Mundi was killed during the battle," she finally said. "We are holding a ceremony in his honor tonight. I'm sorry, Anakin. I don't know if you two were close, but I know he was one of your Masters."

There was no response for a long time as the Knight processed the news of the other Jedi's death.

"Where's Obi-Wan and Master Windu?" he eventually asked, clearly concerned for his old mentor.

"They left for Coruscant."

Anakin furrowed a brow. "Coruscant?"

"Yesterday," she replied, slowly nodding her head in confirmation. "They went after Count Dooku."

Padme reached out to grab Anakin's arm as he moved to slide off of the bed he lay in, but she acted too slowly to stop him and he hurriedly rose to his feet. The Senator gasped when his legs gave out beneath him and rushed to his side as he almost fell to the ground – only managing to stay standing due to the combined assistance of her support and his hold on the nearby medical equipment. Padme moved under his arm and draped it around her neck, using all of her strength to help hoist him back up onto the edge of the bed.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" she questioned in disbelief. "You are in no shape to be getting up already, you need to rest."

"They'll need my help," he impatiently retorted, grimacing from the spike of pain he felt as a result of the sudden movement.

"You will do them no good like this," Padme defiantly protested. "I let you go before, but I will not allow you to go and get yourself killed. I am not about to stand by and let you go fight like this, so you might as well save your energy and stop arguing."

"Blasted politicians," Anakin scowled, looking away from the Naboo Senator. "Why do you all have to be so stubborn all the time?"

A light-hearted smirk appeared on her face. "Kind of reminds me of a certain Jedi Knight I know."

* * *

Situated in the heart of the galaxy, Coruscant had been the seat of government for the Republic before the Empire had supplanted it. It had been central to galactic affairs for a thousand generations. In ancient times, the prehistoric Taungs and the Battalions of Zhell had waged war for control of the world. Millennia later, it became universally understood that whoever controlled the planet controlled the galaxy. Countless years of civilization had indelibly changed its ecology – the entire world having been entirely enveloped by cityscapes and urban sprawl. Immense skyscrapers reached high into the atmosphere – unending repulsorlift traffic crisscrossing the skylines – and stretched deep down into the depths of the planets underground. Even in the dead of night, the planet was alive with glittering lights and rivers of traffic. Bursting with life, it was a bustling megalopolis that refused to sleep. Though the upper cities were never devoid of activity, another quite different world existed beneath the ever-moving surface of the planet. 

In the lower levels, where sunlight never reached, there was a haze of artificial lights and flickering holograms that promised entertainment catering to a myriad of alien species and the full spectrum of morality. It was there that citizens from above and below would intermix in the establishments that offered escape, anonymity, jubilation and more than just a hint of danger.

Even with the diverse societies, some of the most important decisions in history – affecting the lives of trillions of beings varying from humans to Wookiees – had been made on Coruscant. Though Chancellor Palpatine had long steered the government that he had pledged his loyalties to, issues had ultimately settled in the cavernous rotunda of the Galactic Senate. Thousands of Senators and representatives of the far-flung worlds of the Republic had once debated pressing matters and pushed forward countless agendas there…but that had all ended the day Palpatine proclaimed himself leader of the first Galactic Empire after the so-called 'betrayal' of the Jedi Order.

When the Empire had come to power, Imperial agents had worked tirelessly to wipe away vestiges of the Old Republic. The Senate had been disbanded and the Jedi Temple had been left in ruins, along with numerous lives that had been taken during its destruction. Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart ached at the thought of all the unsuspecting Jedi that had been murdered during the savage execution of Order 66. Clone officers like the respectful Commander Cody had turned on their Jedi Generals without giving their actions a second thought. Obi-Wan mentally kicked himself for coming to trust and depend on the troopers as if they were real people with real souls – they were nothing more than glorified droids as far as he was concerned. They had always felt like empty shells through the Force, but he had learned to teach himself to accept them as actual humans over the time he had spent serving with them. How he had been wrong about that…the clones were just as easily corruptible as Coruscant had been.

As the center-point for decisions affecting the massive engines of commerce in the galaxy, the planet had been a nexus of graft and corruption. Vast fortunes had been spent to ensure that corporations were allowed to operate without profit-stunting restrictions. Entities such as the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild held incredible sway over the inner workings of Coruscant politics. However, removed from this corruption and encased in a gleaming establishment that towered over the city, the High Council had lived within the walls of the Jedi Temple and their allegiance had always rested with the Republic. Sadly, their devotion was later repaid with resentment and condemnation when the Supreme Chancellor had assumed total control of the unstable democracy.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

The Jedi Masters wandering mind was pulled back to reality when he heard his companion speak up from the pilots seat beside him.

"Of course, Master Windu," he quickly replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be…lost," Mace said carefully, studying the other Jedi's reaction to his subtle prodding. "What troubles you, my friend?"

"I was just thinking, Master."

"About Anakin?" Mace inquired.

Obi-Wan glanced over at him with a puzzled expression. Then, thinking it useless to deny, he reluctantly answered the question. "Yes. I fear for what Sidious might have done to him."

"It is no secret that I have always been wary of young Skywalker," Mace replied as he steered their ship towards their approaching destination. "He is far too impulsive, but I must admit…I was wrong about him. He fought the Emperor and his attempts to lure him to the dark side. Anakin has earned my trust."

Obi-Wan's only response was a grateful smile.

"We are getting close," Mace said a short moment later, focusing his attention on the enormous building that drew near. They could see it off in the distance from the cockpit of their ship and both Masters could sense who was waiting for them inside. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "Dooku is not far."

Concentrating on the building, the two Jedi prepared themselves for their reunion with the Sith Lord…

* * *

Padme stood with Queen Jamillia in the royal throne room, her majesty's handmaidens surrounding them and respectfully keeping quiet during their discussion. She had been summoned to speak with her so that she could inform her of the most recent developments regarding Naboo's safety. 

"More soldiers could be sent," Padme was voicing her concerns. "There is no telling what repercussions our victory might bring forth from the Empire. I don't think we have any choice but to call for the aid of the Gungans. Only with our allies can we repulse another invasion – we cannot do it again on our own."

"I concur," Aayla Secura spoke up from her place beside the Senator. "They will come in much greater numbers if they return."

"If that is our only option," Jamillia replied, taking several seconds to digest the idea and contemplate what course of action to take. "I will contact Boss Nass and request the help of the Gungans."

Queen Jamillia highly valued the opinions of Padme and could see the logic in her proposal. Ages ago, a cultural misunderstanding had led to a rift between the Gungan and Naboo colonists that had first settled. The tension had been perpetuated by stubbornness and ignorance on both sides, but after Padme had negotiated with their leader to help fight off the Trade Federation invasion while she was still queen, the Naboo and the Gungans had united. It was thanks to Queen Amidala that the new era of peace and cooperation between the two societies was possible and it didn't take Jamillia long to decide that she would heed her advice on this situation as well.

"Of course, your majesty," Padme said as she bowed in satisfaction.

"Tell me, Padme, how is Master Skywalker doing?" Jamillia asked, changing the subject now that the decision had been made. "I do hope his recovery is coming along…"

"He is awake, milady," Padme answered with a relieved smile. "Despite his best efforts, he is staying in our medical facilities awhile longer. His rehabilitation looks very promising – I trust he will be back to normal given the proper time to recuperate."

"Good, I am pleased to hear that," Jamillia replied, returning the Senators smile. Then the joyous look on her face suddenly vanished. "Will he be joining us at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's ceremony this evening?"

"I can't be certain, milady," Padme sadly answered.

"Very well. I am truly sorry for your loss, Master Secura," Queen Jamillia said before turning to exit the premises. "Please give Master Skywalker my best wishes and let him know that I will be by to visit as soon as I can."

Aayla respectfully inclined her head. "I will, your majesty."

Padme watched her queen leave the chambers and exchanged a comforting glance with Sabe as she followed her out of the throne room, its large doors shutting behind their retreating figures.

"I should be checking on the younglings," Aayla remarked. "They are getting rather restless being confined to the palace. Good day, Senator."

"Good day, Master Secura," Padme bid the Jedi goodbye, watching her as she started in the same direction that Queen Jamillia had left in.

After the Twi'lek woman had gone, Padme decided to make her way back to the infirmary since her duties had been fulfilled for the time being. In a matter of minutes, she reached the facility doors to the medical wing of the palace and stepped in as they slid open to allow her passage. She curiously glanced around the area when she saw Anakin's empty bed – its sheets flung carelessly aside where he had been lying only an hour before. At first sight, she had thought that he ignored her wishes and had fled Naboo to pursue Obi-Wan and Mace Windu, but then she spotted him sitting next to one of the rooms massive windows that overlooked the palace grounds. She didn't process what he was doing and opened her mouth to speak before she realized that he was in meditation.

"You weren't long," he commented, eyes still shut in concentration.

"No, I suppose I wasn't," Padme replied with a start. The abrupt break of silence slightly startled her, but she quickly gathered herself. "And just what exactly are you doing out of bed, Master Skywalker? I thought you were supposed to stay put."

"I couldn't stand it any longer," he said in disgust, finally opening his eyes and glancing over at his elegant guest. Her appearance instantly erased his frown. "I assumed you would have had my head if I went out for a stroll, so I thought it would be best to meditate instead."

"Well, you assumed correctly," she retorted in mock irritation. Anakin chuckled briefly and diverted his gaze to the floor in front of him with a thoughtful expression. Padme could tell that he had something on his mind, but he was clearly contemplating whether or not he should reveal it. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

"Padme, there's something I have to ask you…"

Curiously watching the Jedi Knight that she had grown to care for even more since he had waltzed back into her life, Padme took a step to close the distance between them. "Of course, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

Anakin uncomfortably cleared his throat before returning his attention to her. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the doors slid open and Captain Panaka walked in. They both looked over at him when he entered.

"Milady, your presence is needed," he formally announced.

"I will be right there, Captain," Padme replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

If Panaka noticed her aggravation, he paid it no mind. He immediately spun on his heels and vacated the room.

Padme regretfully turned back to Anakin. "I'm sorry, apparently her majesty is not done with me after all."

"There is no need to apologize, milady," Anakin assured her as a weak grin crept onto his face. "I will talk to you another time."

"I look forward to it."

Padme reluctantly walked out of the infirmary to follow Captain Panaka. She couldn't help but think of how poor the Captain's timing was…whatever it was that Anakin had wanted to tell her, his eyes spoke volumes and it seemed to be something of some importance.

* * *

Obi-Wan deftly dodger the blaster fire that flew in his direction, deflecting several shots with the ignited blade of his lightsaber and sending them back at their shooters. Mace Windu did the same and – in mere minutes – the entire squad of clone troopers that had been advancing on them were laying dead on the metallic surface of the landing platform. Behind the two Jedi Masters, their ship rested in its place at the docking bay unscathed. 

"Let's move," Mace said as he deactivated his weapon. "We can't let him escape this time, Obi-Wan. It ends here."

The pair of Jedi rushed into the building that had once housed Sidious during his brief rule as Emperor. It was known to be the stronghold of the Empires leader and it now served as a refuge for his apprentice. As they raced into the structure, Count Dooku's Force signature grew stronger and they knew that the time for reckoning was upon them…

* * *


	18. Chapter 17: Farewells

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 17

**_Farewells_ **

* * *

Count Dooku sat behind his former Masters old desk, watching his fingers in displeasure while he flexed them. By now, he knew that Darth Sidious was no more. The Sith Lord had been killed – he could feel the absence of his presence within the Force. The void his missing signature left was unmistakable. He sighed as he turned his focus elsewhere. He was still having some trouble adjusting to his cybernetic replacements and inwardly cursed the name Skywalker as he played the scenario that had taken his hands over repeatedly in his mind. If he had not been so careless and had not wasted his time with trying to trigger the young mans temper, perhaps his flesh hands wouldn't have been severed…but they had been. As much as the thought infuriated him, the despicable Jedi Knight had won their duel and he had lost. Now he would have his revenge on the other Jedi…

He had sensed Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu when they entered the building. They were getting closer and he was eager to see them again, to say the least. Vengeance would be his. He wouldn't enjoy disposing of the two Masters as much as he would have enjoyed cutting down Anakin Skywalker, but they would have to do. Their deaths would suffice until he could meet the younger Jedi once more and finish what they had started.

He glanced over at the doors that led into Palpatine's chambers when they hissed and slid open, a clone soldier scurrying through them.

"What is it?" he asked, already fully aware of what the trooper had come to tell him.

"Lord Tyranus, the Jedi are coming," the clone obediently answered. "What are your orders, sir?"

"How long until they arrive?" Dooku questioned as he casually rose from his seat.

"Estimated time of arrival is approximately – "

"Sergeant?" Dooku interrupted, shooting the trooper an impatient look and silently urging him to get to the point. One thing that the Sith couldn't stand to tolerate with the clones was their aggravating tendency to drone on. "How long, if you please…"

The trooper took the hint and quickly responded. "They will be here any minute, sir."

"Very well, Sergeant, have your men stand down," Dooku replied, clasping his hands behind his back and calmly starting for the large window to the room. He watched the busy Coruscant traffic as it sped by. "Let them come."

* * *

Engulfed by flames, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's body rested in the center of the gathered witnesses surrounding the display built to honor his memory. Queen Jamillia and a majority of the palace residents – including Senator Amidala and Captain Panaka – were among the spectators paying homage to the fallen Jedi. The glowing fire danced around the Cerean's noble form, illuminating the area while a light snow drifted down from the sky. The mood and setting of the event was quiet and somber, as to be expected of most memorial services, but Aayla Secura couldn't help but think that it was a proper and fitting environment for such a ritual. Only the occasional hushed whisper could be heard. 

Peering around at the crowd, she studied the numerous faces of those standing around for the ceremony. Beside her, Skywalker stood with his hood obscuring his face while the wise Master Yoda observed from his side. Beside him stood the younglings, waiting in a disciplined line. The queen seemed extremely sad, yet regal. The same could be said about the solemn Senator of Naboo that watched from her place beside her majesty with her group of handmaidens. As always, Captain Panaka and his royal guards' expressions remained neutral.

Her heart wept as she looked down and pulled a single lightsaber hilt from her traditional robes, fondly looking the silver device over. It was the lightsaber that Dooku had shown her during his unwelcome time on Naboo – the weapon that had once belonged to her lifelong friend. It had been Kit Fisto's, but he had been yet another of the countless victims that had perished as a result of the purges. Many of her kind had been brutally slaughtered by Sidious' fiendish law and his fate had been no different.

Using the Force to glide the lightsaber towards Master Mundi's burning frame, she set the object down next to him and allowed the flames to consume it as well. It was time for her to let go. As much as it hurt her to do it, she knew that she couldn't hold on forever. However, the memory of her beloved friend would never leave her for the rest of her days.

"This is the second one of these I have had to endure here," Anakin said suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

Aayla curiously turned her attention to the wounded Knight. She still couldn't see beyond his cloak, but she could feel his pain as he reminisced.

"This is exactly where we held Master Qui-Gon's ceremony," he continued. "I can still remember Obi-Wan telling me that I would become a Jedi. It was Qui-Gon's dying wish that he train me. He was even willing to defy the council for me…he was so sure that I was the Chosen One."

"I believe you have proven him correct," Aayla replied as she looked back to Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Some Chosen One I am," Anakin bitterly retorted. "What good is it to be selected if you can't do anything before it is too late? I did nothing to stop the Order from being wiped out."

Both Jedi then directed their attention to Yoda as he grunted in disagreement. "Wiped out, we are not, young Skywalker. Restore the Order, we will."

With that, their diminutive Master ended any further conversing and they resumed watching the ceremony in silence…

* * *

Obi-Wan raced through the winding halls, Mace following closely behind him. The two Jedi knew that Dooku was nearby and neither of them would allow him to escape. This time, they would stop the deceitful Sith Lord once and for all or they would die trying. As they rounded the corner and rushed down another narrow hallway, Obi-Wan spotted the doors to the room that they had been searching for. 

"He's in there," he called out over his shoulder, pointing straight ahead of them.

One blue and one violet blade burst to life as their owners prepared for their approaching skirmish. They immediately halted their running once they had reached their destination and nodded to each other, indicating that they were both ready to face their foe. Calling on the Force to push the doors aside, Mace dashed into the spacious chambers and immediately began surveying the room for any sings of danger. His inspective gaze instantly found Count Dooku standing with his back to him while he stared out at the massive city below from the view of an expansive window.

Obi-Wan glared at the Sith, wielding his lightsaber in a defensive stance. "Dooku."

"Master Kenobi," Dooku snidely spoke up, slowly and steadily turning around to face the intrusive Jedi. His eyebrows slightly lifted when he saw Mace Windu. "And Master Windu, what a marvelous surprise. I would have thought you both long gone by now."

"I hate to disappoint you," Obi-Wan retorted.

"The same could be said about you, Count," Mace added, cautiously stepping closer to their adversary. Dooku seemed to be calm and collected, but the Jedi Master had learned from previous experiences that his suggestive appearance could never be trusted. "You managed to escape your Masters end on Naboo, but you will not be so lucky this time."

"Yes, I believe my apprentice defeated you," Obi-Wan remarked with a slight smirk as he proceeded to size up his opponent. "But then the Emperors Imperial guards lent you a hand, if I remember correctly?"

Dooku's face contorted in rage at the Jedi's last comment. He knew full well that Obi-Wan had been referring to the loss of his hands and the insult made his blood boil. Not wasting another second with pleasantries, he angrily snatched his lightsaber from the belt of his dark garbs and ignited its crimson blade.

"I have heard just about enough out of you meddlesome Jedi," he growled.

Bracing themselves for the incoming attack, Obi-Wan and Mace deflected Dooku's strikes as he lunged forward and barraged them with a series of powerful blows. A failed attempt to run Mace through with his blade left Dooku vulnerable and Obi-Wan took advantage of his susceptible position, leaping over Dooku's head and planting his foot off of his shoulder. He expertly flipped through the air and landed behind the unsuspecting Sith Lord – putting him directly between Mace and himself.

"Running away will get you nowhere, Master Kenobi," Dooku spat, carefully keeping his eyes locked on both of his enemies.

"I'm not going anywhere," Obi-Wan replied.

"You are going to regret this," Dooku boasted as a sinister grin crept onto his menacing face. "Once I have tended to you, I will return to Naboo and take Skywalker's lightsaber as a prize!"

Obi-Wan barely parried Dooku's next advance in time to avoid his onslaught of swipes and dove out of his path, swiftly rolling back to his feet. He glanced up just as Mace's blade clashed with their adversaries and he quickly sprang back into action to assist the other Jedi Master. Their lightsabers moved in a blur of mixed light as they pressed on, each warrior holding their own in the heated duel.

Mace was suddenly distracted when he was almost impaled and was knocked back a short moment later, Dooku's foot forcefully connecting with his chest and sending him tumbling to the floor.

"It is no use, Kenobi, you will not stop me," the Sith sneered, triumphantly glaring at the still standing Obi-Wan. "You will both die…just as your brothers did in the Temple."

The mention of his sacred home created a swell of despair in the Jedi. He could still see the Temple as if he were standing before it at that very moment: its inspiring colossal height, its ziggurat base, the towering edifice capped by a crown of the five spheres of ancient design that housed its most important quarters – having been constructed to symbolize a padawans ascent to enlightenment…the kilometer-high structure had been an anachronistic sight to behold compared to the modern skyscrapers of the megalopolitan planet of Coruscant. It was a long, broad promenade that had led the way from the crowded surroundings to the more reserved and serene lifestyle of the Jedi…but now, sickening images of black smoke billowing from the burning Temple lashed out at his mind.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains – which had been one of his favorite places to pass time in – had been destroyed. He could picture the disturbing sight of its huge greenhouse, its flowing waters and cascades, burning to the ground…but even more than the building itself, its inhabitants that had been routed and exterminated by Palpatine's ruthless orders haunted him to no end. They had been mercilessly overthrown while the Temple had been pacified.

"You were one of us!" Obi-Wan finally exclaimed. "How could you betray the Order?"

Dooku softly chuckled. "You are all blind, my friend."

Obi-Wan dodged the Sith Lord's lethal blade as he brought it down on him and returned the attack with a strike of his own, but Dooku easily blocked it and shoved the Jedi back while Mace hurriedly darted forward to resume the fight. A brief lapse in judgment on Dooku's part gave the Jedi Master the opening he needed and he was forced back several steps, increasingly losing his footing in the battle. Then, with a surge of energy, Mace was sent sailing through the air as an array of Force lightning hit him.

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted, instinctively charging towards his foe.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan's advance fell short when Dooku concentrated the lightning on him, instantly stopping him dead in his tracks and painfully taking him to the ground. His nerves screamed as the energy assaulted his entire body – stinging his senses and blinding him with agonizing power. He gasped and struggled to inhale after the Sith eventually withdrew. Once his head somewhat cleared, he could hear heavy footsteps approaching him.

"And so it ends at last," Count Dooku's distinct voice arrogantly boomed. "You were a fool to think you could stop me, Master Kenobi. Now, I am afraid you will pay the consequences for your foolishness…"

Obi-Wan painstakingly rolled onto his back and peered up at Dooku's imposing presence.

"You may kill me now, but you will never win," he confidently replied.

Dooku's only response was another chuckle. Raising his lightsaber to swing, he intently brought it down to execute the defeated Jedi. Purple and crimson met as Mace abruptly stopped his downward motion – resisting the force of the blow. Obi-Wan reacted without hesitation and extended his hand to grab the hilt of his lightsaber that lay on the floor just out of his reach. Soon realizing that he didn't possess the strength to move or grasp the metallic object due to the affects of the lightning, he used what energy he still had to use the Force. Dooku's eyes widened in shock as Obi-Wan propelled his activated weapon at him.

The Sith Lord's own lightsaber dropped from his hands when the blue blade pierced his midsection and stabbed through his torso, extinguishing his life on impact. Mace panted in exhaustion and watched Dooku while his knees buckled, his lifeless body collapsing under his weight and ending the fight.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Mace asked after confirming that the Sith was in fact dead.

Obi-Wan sighed and shakily pushed himself up from the ground. "I am now."

* * *

Padme slowly walked into the palace gardens shortly after Master Mundi's ceremony. She had seen Anakin break away from the crowd once it had concluded and sought to investigate why he had departed so hastily, also wishing to speak with the Jedi Knight in private. Their last conversation had been interrupted by Captain Panaka and she hoped to pick up where they had left off…she could tell that something had been troubling him before their discussion came to its untimely end. 

Squinting in the shrouded darkness of the night, she could make out the faint outline of a cloaked figure standing at the iced-over fountain that rested in the center of the natural foliage. The gardens were dimly lit, but as she drew closer she could recognize that it was Anakin who stood in the area and she began to make her way over to him. As she approached he turned to her and – straining her eyes to see better – she could see a halfhearted smile on his face beyond the hood he wore.

"I was looking for you," Padme was the first to speak.

"Here I am, milady," he replied jokingly before glancing out at the Naboo wildlife that encircled them. "Was there any specific reason that you were looking for me?"

"Actually, there was," Padme said as she stepped over to him, stopping at his side and following his focused gaze to take in their surroundings. "I know there is something bothering you besides the obvious, Anakin…would you care to share what it is?"

"Not particularly."

Padme frowned at his reluctance to speak with her. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to be forthcoming with information."

"Am I really that predictable, Padme?" he retorted, softly laughing at the statement.

"Possibly," she teased with a grin. "Ani, you can't keep everything to yourself. It isn't good for you."

Anakin shifted where he stood to get a better look at the Naboo Senator with an amused expression. "Ani? I haven't been called that in years."

Having not even noticed the slip, Padme slightly blushed. She smiled nonchalantly and turned back to the plants and flowers around them. She heard her companion laugh again from his place beside her and the sound warmed her heart. As far as she could remember, she had never heard his laughter before, and she had never heard anything as wonderful in her life.

"Am I going to have to interrogate you to get you to talk?" she questioned a moment later, furrowing her brow in puzzlement. "At least ask me what you wanted to ask earlier today..."

"It was nothing," Anakin quickly replied. Too quickly, in fact. His hasty reassurance only made the Senator more suspicious.

"You can't fool me, Master Skywalker," Padme said as she placed her hands on her hips. After evoking no response from the Knight, she reached up and pulled his hood down to uncover his face. He looked startled when his eyes fell on her. "Well?"

Anakin smirked at her expectant stare, but it faded just as quickly as it had come.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, releasing an exasperated sigh. Padme's determined expression told him that she did indeed. "Fine. I wanted to tell you…"

He paused to reconsider keeping the thought to himself, but Padme's imploring gaze silently urged him to continue and he found it hard to resist.

"I wanted to tell you that I broke the code," he admitted as he diverted his gaze from hers and downcast his eyes.

"The code? You mean the Jedi code?" she asked, not entirely comprehending what he was trying to tell her. "I don't understand."

"I have disobeyed one of the mandates," Anakin explained. Noticing Padme's confusion, he went on. "I have formed an attachment. Attachment is forbidden…but I don't regret it. How could I?"

Still in a state of pure confusion, Padme could only manage one word. "What?"

Anakin sadly smiled and lifted his head back up to look at her. The second she saw his face and they made intimate eye contact, she understood his meaning. The depths of his blue orbs revealed his true feelings – emotions that she had never seen on display before. Not able to think of anything to say in response to his confession, she only stared…however, he didn't seem as though he intended to wait for her to say anything as he leaned in.

Padme's heart fluttered when their lips met. She felt a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before as he kissed her. She found herself immediately returning the gesture of affection, deepening the kiss while he tenderly wrapped his arms around her in a passionate embrace. She instantly wrapped her own slender arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Suddenly, Anakin gently but firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Padme was at a loss for words and blankly watched the Jedi in stunned silence as he took several more steps away from her.

"I should probably get some rest," he choked out. "Goodnight, milady."

Padme could only stand and watch while the Jedi Knight retreated back towards the palace, not even looking back over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

"Goodnight…"

* * *


	19. Chapter 18: Prosperity

_

* * *

Thank you again to those of you who have been leaving reviews. This story is getting closer to the end (probably around 2-4 more chapters and an epilogue left) and I just wanted to let everybody know how much I appreciate all of the positive feedback. Reading what you have to say is very rewarding. So, until then, I hope you continue to enjoy the story…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18

**_Prosperity_ **

* * *

A respectful Master on par with the venerable Yoda, Mace Windu had been a senior member of the Jedi High Council. For the past several years, he had spent most of his time in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, conferring with the elder Master and ten other members of the Council. There, with the wisdom and experience that they possessed, they would contemplate the very nature of the Force and the affairs of the Jedi Knights that were strewn about the galaxy in a desperate quest to help bring an end to the Clone Wars.

Carrying with him great knowledge – having been well schooled in Jedi philosophy and history – Mace had long known of the ancient prophecy that spoke of the Chosen One who would one day return balance to the Force. He could recall the very moment that the maverick Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had approached the Council and presented a prospective candidate to fulfill the prophecy.

Qui-Gon would have been a respective member of the Council himself if his ideals and unpopular beliefs had not clashed with the other Masters so often – his defiant attitude towards certain rules and regulations having kept him from taking such a position. Though he had still always been trusted and respected by those that ranked above him, his behavior would often arouse nervousness within the Council. His faith in the boy taken from slavery on the small planet of Tatooine had brought forth some of the same hesitant feelings, Mace himself having been the most skeptical of the group. Though, with reservations, he had eventually agreed that Anakin Skywalker could be tested for Jedi potential…despite the fact that his age far surpassed that of a normal padawan learner.

Even though tests later revealed that Skywalker had the highest midi-chlorian count on record and did indeed show a promising future, Mace and the rest of the Council had ultimately decided that it would be best that he not be trained. They had concluded that he was too old to begin the life of a Jedi. However, that original decision had been rescinded shortly after Qui-Gon's death at the hands of a Sith. The Masters rebellious traits had somewhat made their way into his apprentice – even if not to the same extent – and a young Obi-Wan Kenobi had made it very clear that he would keep his Masters dying wish to train Anakin with or without the Councils permission, if necessary. The Council had then finally agreed and granted the stubborn Jedi his wish.

From the very first days of Skywalker's initiation, Mace had fostered a mistrust of him. He felt that he was too powerful for his age and too unpredictable, which were feelings that had been proven correct time and again during his trying course of apprenticeship…but now, he could no longer deny the truth in Qui-Gon Jinn's faith in the former slave. He had defeated Darth Sidious and had in turn given Obi-Wan and himself the opportunity to finish off his own apprentice; the Jedi turned Sith Lord Count Dooku. The cloud of the dark side that had lingered in the air for so long had at last dissipated – leaving the Force feeling cleansed and natural again. He knew that with the Sith gone, their days of darkness would soon be behind them.

As he stepped through the Main Hall of the Jedi Archives, his optimistic outlook soon faded. The Archive was the largest single chamber of the Jedi Temple and had been nearly twenty-five hundred years old when it had been raided and left in ash. It had been what Jedi scholars and investigators had used to carefully organize data to aid in their studies and missions. Most of the information stored within had been stored electronically or in holobook format – an ancient self-contained technology that required only minimal amounts of energy – but they were now destroyed and scattered about the debris-covered floor.

Upon further inspection, Mace realized that some information was actually missing. The Archives contained possibly the single largest source of information in the galaxy and he could only assume Sidious had stolen some of the more invaluable data, for incredible amounts of forbidden lore had been stored within the polished architecture of the massive Archives. It contained the only known Sith Holocrons, information repositories of dark knowledge whose existence had only been revealed to a select few Jedi Masters.

Many of the bronze busts of the most accomplished Jedi Masters that had once lined the main halls were now destroyed and burnt at his feet. Sculptures of both living and dead Jedi heroes, they had been carelessly tossed aside during the massacre of the Temple. His frown deepened when he thought of the caretaker of the records, Madame Jocasta Nu, and the pain that she must have endured at seeing the establishment torn apart before she too had been lost at the strangling hands of the Empire. She had been a very peaceful individual, but Sidious had spared none and he knew that she had undoubtedly been killed by Order 66, just like so many others.

Mace instinctively whipped around with a start when he heard the sudden sound of footfall approaching him from behind. Calling upon the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand, he immediately activated the small device and held it at the ready as he came face to face with the intruder.

"It's just me, Master Windu!" an alarmed Bail Organa exclaimed, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Please, if you could kindly watch where you are pointing that thing."

"Senator Organa?" Mace questioned as he switched his weapon off and relaxed his defensive stance.

"Yes, I came as soon as I heard about Palpatine," the politician replied with a smirk. "It is good to see that you are unharmed. I believe you may be familiar with Senator Mothma and her work in the Senate?"

Glancing over at the woman standing just beside Bail, Mace respectfully inclined his head. "Senator."

"Master Windu," she greeted him back with a formal nod.

"And where is Master Kenobi?" Bail asked, his concern evident in his features. "I do hope he is alright…"

"Obi-Wan is safe and well, Senator," Mace answered. "He has gone back to Naboo to meet with Master Yoda. They will be returning to Coruscant once we have determined there is no longer a threat to the Jedi."

"Well then, perhaps I should not wait to deliver the good news," Bail retorted, slightly grimacing as he peered around at the Archives, sadly taking in the destruction that surrounded them. "The Senate has been called together to reconvene. The government is no longer under the rule of the Empire and the clones have been confined to their military bases until the situation has been completely resolved. There has been very little revolt or retaliation by Imperial loyalists – most have surrendered without resistance."

"The entire Empire has given in so willingly?" Mace pondered to himself aloud, clearly baffled by the new revelation.

"Indeed they have, Master Jedi," Mon Mothma spoke up. "The Old Republic should be back to functioning as it normally has before too much longer."

"The Chancellor wasn't in power long enough to build his new order properly," Bail added with a triumphant grin. "Thus far, we have encountered numerous Imperial subordinates that have taken very little effort to sway into relinquishing their positions. Without Palpatine, they have no leader to guide them…the war and the Empire are over, my friend."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker and Aayla Secura stood several feet apart, both Jedi Knights brandishing ignited lightsabers. Sweat beaded down each of them as a result of the long hour they had spent sparring and perfecting their dueling techniques. 

Breathing heavily from exertion and wiping her moist brow with her free hand, Aayla closely studied her partners face and could detect strong feelings of worry emanating from him through their shared connection with the Force. Though, even if she had no such link, his blatant display of emotion would have efficiently given him away regardless. In fact, the other Jedi had been suffering from a lack of focus ever since they had first begun their practice and she had an inkling that it had something to do with whatever was troubling him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, intently awaiting his next attack.

"Talk about what?" Anakin questioned as he prepared to make his next move.

"Something is clearly bothering you," Aayla replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it…"

"Nothing is bothering me," he quickly retorted. "Trying to distract me isn't going to work."

Not skipping a beat, Anakin leapt forward and bombarded his opponent with a succession of expeditious and powerful blows from his weapon. Their glowing blades hummed and crackled as they clashed, both of them expertly deflecting each other's strikes. After executing a sequence of defensive maneuvers, Aayla somersaulted past her unsuspecting partner and speedily spun back to her feet directly behind him. She promptly ended their match as she moved her blade to his neck, stopping him midway through his turn to face her.

"Nothing is bothering you, hmm?" she taunted, taking a step back as she extinguished her lightsaber. Anakin followed suit a moment later. "I never could have beaten you so easily if you were fighting with a clear head, Skywalker."

Anakin sighed as he hooked his lightsaber back to its place on his belt. "Maybe you're just getting better, Master Secura."

"Maybe," was the other Jedi's unconvinced response.

"Have you gone and allowed your wandering thoughts to get the best of you again, my padawan?"

Both Aayla and Anakin looked over towards the source of the voice when they heard it speak up. They were shocked to see Obi-Wan smiling at them, the group of younglings trailing him as he made his way across the palace yards in their direction.

"Master?" Anakin returned the smile, starting towards his old mentor and meeting him half way. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back so soon?"

"Well, I thought I would surprise you," Obi-Wan replied. "Besides, I didn't know myself until I was whisked away from Coruscant."

"Welcome back, Master Kenobi," Aayla greeted the elder Jedi, a warm and relieved smile on her face as she joined them.

"Thank you, Aayla, it is good to be back," Obi-Wan said with an even wider smile than before. He was obviously glad to be back among friends. "Although, I'm not sure how long it will last. Master Windu is meant to contact us as soon as it is safe to return to the Temple."

"When do you think that will be?" Anakin asked.

"Soon, we will return home."

Anakin glanced down when he heard Yoda answer his question. He hadn't even seen his other Master arrive – his small size keeping him well hidden within the group of young padawan learners.

"What has happened with the Empire?" Aayla voiced her own concerns.

"That is exactly what Master Windu has stayed behind to find out," Obi-Wan replied, casually clasping his hands in his brown robes while he spoke. "With any luck, the Republic can be rebuilt."

"Rebuilt, it will be, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda calmly remarked. "Now, return to the palace, we must. Invited to join Queen Jamillia in the dining hall, we were."

Obi-Wan grinned at the intentional change of topic. "Yes, Master."

Just as they all began to head back for the palace, Anakin called out after his retreating Master. "Obi-Wan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Obi-Wan stopped where he was and turned on his heels, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he looked back at his former apprentice.

"Of course, Anakin, what is it?" he asked.

Anakin waited for the others to walk out of earshot before he proceeded. "There is something I need to ask you, Master…"

"What is on your mind, Anakin?" Obi-Wan urged him to continue.

"I'm afraid I have…gotten myself into a bit of a situation again," Anakin reluctantly explained, doing his best to stall the conversation. He knew that he had to seek Obi-Wan's advice, but that didn't mean he was eager to do it. He would avoid and dance around the topic for as long as humanly possible. "I'm afraid I haven't been loyal to the code."

"What do you mean?"

"I have broken one of the mandates," Anakin admitted, shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

"Oh, I see…" Obi-Wan thoughtfully stroked his bearded chin as he considered what he had just been told. "How so, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Coming, are you?" their conversation was suddenly disrupted when they heard Yoda call after them.

"Yes, Master Yoda, we will be right there," Obi-Wan quickly called back. Then, returning his full attention to Anakin, he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We will discuss this later – first thing after dinner. Right now, we had better get inside. It would be rude for her majesty's guests not to show up."

Anakin weakly smiled. "Yes, I would have to agree."

Still clasping the Jedi Knights shoulder, Obi-Wan led the way back to the expecting palace…

* * *


	20. Chapter 19: Departure

_

* * *

Agh, I got a bit of flack for the last chapter being so short (which wasn't even the shortest chapter in the story)! Sorry about the length, but I usually just stop wherever I feel it's a good place to stop. Anyway, hope this update makes up for the limited length of the last part…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 19

**_Departure_ **

* * *

Sabe curiously watched her best friend from her place beside Queen Jamillia's seat that rested at the head of the long table in the center of the dining hall. Padme sat just to her majesty's left as they awaited the arrival of their Jedi guests. Shortly after Master Kenobi's return, their visitors had been formally invited to join them for a celebratory feast. Both Count Dooku and the Emperor had been overthrown and the future of the galaxy looked far brighter than it had in a long time. However, Padme didn't seem to be filled with the same joy as the others gathered together for the grand meal. Sabe had known the young Senator far before she had ever even thought of entering politics, and over the course of their close friendship, she had learned to read the other woman like a book.

Though she had initially been ecstatic at hearing the news of the Empire's fall, Padme now seemed to be preoccupied and distracted. She uncomfortably fidgeted in her elegant chair and – though she could not do it at the present time – Sabe had every intention of questioning her distressed friend once the first chance to do so arose. She tried to decipher the expression on Padme's face to find what was behind the cause of her tension, but she kept herself well shielded. To somebody that didn't know her as well as Sabe did, she would appear to be no different from her usual self…but Sabe did know her well and she knew better.

Turning her focus elsewhere, Sabe scanned the expansive dining hall when the sound of doors opening could be heard from a short distance away. She spotted their expected guests a moment later – the Jedi and their group of younglings emerging from behind the tall pillars that stretched from the marble floors to the majestic design of the curved ceiling. The occupants of the table followed suit as Queen Jamillia stood up to greet them.

"Welcome," she said warmly and genuinely. "I am truly thankful to see you all together and well. Please, sit and make yourselves comfortable. Our supper will be along shortly."

"Thank you, your majesty," Obi-Wan gratefully replied.

The older Jedi – including Obi-Wan, Anakin, Aayla Secura and Master Yoda – took their places around the table while their younglings seated themselves at another nearby table that was more suitable for their size and age. Sabe stifled a smile before it made its way onto her lips as she pictured the eldest Jedi Master sitting at the smaller table with the padawan learners.

Casually sniffing the air, Obi-Wan politely grinned. "It smells wonderful, I can't wait."

"You spoil us, your majesty," Aayla added. "Before coming to Naboo, it had been a long time since my last fresh meal."

"I assure you it is our pleasure," Jamillia replied, gracefully returning to her chair.

After all of the formal pleasantries had been exchanged, the massive doors leading into the palace kitchens opened and a line of servants clad in royal garbs drifted into the room to lay out the food that had been prepared in anticipation for the night. Various foods and beverages were placed on the surface of the table in front of them and Sabe felt her appetite rise as she basked in the sights and luring aromas of the dinner.

Glancing up at Padme, she noticed that her friends' eyes were currently lingering on a particular Jedi Knight that sat a few seats down from her own. Anakin Skywalker's attention never left the food that had been placed before him. Sabe couldn't help but get the feeling that he was avoiding eye contact with those that surrounded him and wondered if his uneasy demeanor had anything to do with Padme's.

Before she could consider the possibilities, she caught a glimpse of Captain Panaka entering the room and followed his approach as he moved to the head of the table. He whispered something into the queen's ear and then turned to the gathered Jedi after she had given him a nod of approval.

"Master Yoda, we have just received a transmission from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," he announced, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening his posture as he relayed the message. "Master Windu didn't wish to interrupt the festivities, but he requested that you return to Coruscant first thing tomorrow morning. He said you as well, Senator."

"Me?" Padme asked with a puzzled expression, the latter address having been directed at her. "Did he explain why?"

"Yes, milady," Panaka instantly answered. "All active members of the Senate prior to its disbanding have been called to reconvene and resume their service to the reestablished Republic."

"When did you speak with him?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Just now, Master Kenobi…he was with Senator Bail Organa."

Queen Jamillia turned to Padme and spoke to her in a hushed whisper. "Padme, I'm so sorry."

"Is there something the matter, milady?" Obi-Wan asked after overhearing the apology. Both Padme and Jamillia glanced over at him with startled looks on their faces. He suddenly appeared to be slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine," Padme quickly replied. "Thank you for your concern, Obi-Wan."

"Actually, Senator Amidala was hoping to see her family," Jamillia retorted, giving the other woman a sympathetic smile. "She has not been given the chance to see them for some time now and was planning to visit them after this terrible situation had been resolved."

"Live on Naboo, do they?" Yoda questioned, furrowing a green brow. "Perhaps a visit, we can arrange."

"Yes, very close actually," Sabe chimed in from her seat. She would normally refrain from voicing her input so openly, but she would also do anything in order to help her oldest and dearest friend. "It wouldn't take long for her to go and bid them farewell."

Padme shot her friend an annoyed look. "That will not be necessary. I can always see them when I return, Master Yoda."

"Nonsense, Senator, it is still early," Obi-Wan interjected. "You have plenty of time before we leave. However, I must insist that one of us go along for protection. During these times of turbulence, traveling alone could prove extremely dangerous for a Senator."

"Agree, I do," Yoda concurred. "Accompany the good Senator, Master Skywalker will."

"Well…" Obi-Wan said with a satisfied smirk. "You should be packing then. You can save yourself the trouble of dealing with it later."

"I will pack for her," Sabe hastily retorted, triumphantly gazing across the table at a clearly aggravated Padme.

"I trust you are up for the new assignment, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"O-of course, Master," the younger Jedi slightly stammered. Then, turning his attention to Padme, he recomposed himself and politely smiled. "We can leave whenever you are ready, milady."

"Very good," Queen Jamillia softly laughed in delight. "Thank you for your kindness. Now, you had better hurry and be on your way if you wish to make it home in time."

"We will, your highness," Anakin replied as he rose from his seat. "I only regret that we will be missing out on the feast that you have so graciously prepared for us."

"I will see the two of you off," Obi-Wan said as he stood up beside his former apprentice, clasping his shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

Sabe grinned in amusement after receiving one last annoyed glance from Padme before she exited the room with the pair of Jedi…

* * *

The brown-skinned man watched the creature standing behind the worn counter with barely contained disgust. He had never cared much for the humanoid species known as the Nikto. Hailing from the infamous planet of Kintan located in the middle of the Si'klaata cluster, their kind were often involved with shady activities in the galaxy's fringe and this one was no different…he had found this particular criminal in the underbelly of Coruscant's civilization. 

Like all of the Nikto, this one had leathery skin and a flat face with multiple breathing holes in its cheeks and jawbones. Another distinguishing feature of the despicable creature were the four sharp horns that protruded from its forehead. The bounty hunter knew that – due to the smaller facial fins evocative of the Mountain Nikto and its whitish-gray colored skin – this salesman was an island descendant of the Gluss'sa race.

"How much do I owe you?" Jango Fett asked the worthless vermin.

"Five-hundred," it snapped with a thickly accented voice.

"Credits?" he questioned in outrage, glaring daggers through the creature. "I'll give you two-fifty."

"No! Price is not for negotiation," the Nikto retorted as its own temper began to flare. "Five-hundred!"

"Fine," Jango muttered after a brief hesitation.

Reaching into the satchel he carried, he knew that he was being taken and the high price was as close to robbery as you could get without a blaster being pointed in your face…but he had no choice. He needed the replacement and he didn't have the time or the energy to waste in disposing of the repulsive salesman at the moment. Maybe he would do it later.

Tossing the correct amount of credits to the creature, he turned to leave its grimy shop.

"It's been a real pleasure," he remarked bitterly.

He could hear arrogant cackling as he stepped out into the street. Ignoring the offensive sound, he started down the sidewalk and carefully inspected his new investment. Despite the ill manner of the Nikto, his cybernetic hand seemed to be firmly in place and functioning properly. His anger welled up inside of him when he thought of the wretched Jedi Knight that had taken his limb. No longer was his hand flesh and blood, but a bionic replica made to duplicate much needed functions for those who had somehow lost their natural appendages.

Though, soon he would take his revenge on Skywalker. Even dwelling in the underground world of the city planet, he had heard of the eradication of the Empire. He also knew that the Galactic Senate was being reformed…and that meant that all senators and representatives from all over the galaxy would be returning to their duties. That meant that the Jedi Order would no doubt be reformed as well. Killing the Jedi scum would be like shooting fish in a barrel once he returned to his beloved Temple.

Jango came to an abrupt halt when he heard a blaster pistol cock behind him. Calmly turning around, he spotted a human male lurking in the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Give me your money. Pay up or I'll shoot," the stranger threatened. "I swear I'll do it!"

The poor soul didn't even know what hit him. He was dead before his body hit the dirtied ground and Jango went about his business, intently making his way topside. Given his abilities and his current mood, the thief had picked the absolute worst target to attempt to steal from.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the hangar adjoined with the Theed Royal Palace, patiently waiting while Padme finished preparing herself for her travels. Obi-Wan curiously peered over at Anakin and a long stretch of silence ensued before he pensively spoke up, pulling the daydreaming Knight out of his apparent dazed state. Anakin looked startled to hear him speak – almost as if he had not even realized the other Jedi stood with him. 

"Perhaps you would care to pick up where we left off earlier?" he offered.

"What?" was the only response Anakin could muster up at first. "Oh, earlier…it can wait. It is nothing of grave importance."

"That certainly didn't seem to be the case before," Obi-Wan retorted, skeptically studying his old padawans reaction.

"I think that maybe I over exaggerated," Anakin replied sheepishly.

"Did you?" Obi-Wan questioned with great interest. "Possibly. Or possibly you have changed your mind about confiding in me…"

"You know I trust you more than anyone, Master," Anakin sighed.

Obi-Wan sternly folded his arms across his chest. "Then tell me what is going on, Anakin."

Glancing around the area to make sure they were still alone, Anakin let another labored sigh escape his lips. Opening up to the Jedi Master who had raised him for the better part of his life was proving to be a rather daunting task. He didn't assume it would be easy, but he also knew that what he was about to reveal could possibly have him expelled from the Order…what was left of it, anyway.

"Master, I…" he trailed off. "I have formed an attachment. One that I have fought to resist, but as hard as I try…"

"With the Senator?" Obi-Wan inquired. He slightly frowned when he received a nod from the younger Jedi that confirmed his suspicions. "Anakin, I would have thought you would be over this fascination of yours with Senator Amidala by now. All these years and your interest has yet to have dissipated. You should have learned to deal with it after all this time."

"And what if I don't want to deal with it?" Anakin defiantly blurted out. "As much as the Jedi want me to, I do not regret it. How can something that feels so right be forbidden? I think that the code should not apply to those who gain from love."

"It is not love you feel, Anakin, it is obsession," Obi-Wan hotly retorted.

"You're wrong," Anakin replied, keeping his tone surprisingly calm and level. "Padme hasn't left my mind since the day I first laid eyes upon her on Tatooine, but I have come to a realization…it is the will of the Force that we have met again."

Obi-Wan shook his head in denial. "That is preposterous."

"Just as preposterous as an ancient prophecy?" Anakin countered.

"That is different."

"I don't see how it is," Anakin said as he crossed his own arms in front of his chest. "She helped me, Obi-Wan. She was the only thing that kept me from murdering Dooku after he had already been beaten…Padme and Padme alone saved him from me. How can that be wrong?"

"Anakin, you don't understand," Obi-Wan argued. "Attachment leads down a dangerous path. One that has led to the dark side on more than one occasion. A Jedi cannot know possession or fear of loss."

"Maybe I don't want to be a Jedi anymore."

Obi-Wan was obviously taken aback by the last statement. "Anakin, you – "

The Jedi Master quickly quieted himself mid-sentence when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. They both glanced over at Padme as she drew near, a single bag dangling from her hand. They had been so enthralled in their battle of words that they had not even felt her approach. Fortunately, from the look on her face, she had not overheard what they had been talking about.

"Are you ready to go, milady?" Anakin asked, still agitated and eager to remove himself from the company of his Master.

"Yes, whenever you are," Padme replied.

Swiftly spinning and starting for their speeder, Anakin called out to Padme from over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan called out after his retreating figure. Then, with the best smile he could manage, he turned back to Padme. "Have a safe journey, Senator Amidala."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," she warmly replied.

Obi-Wan watched while the politician walked over to the speeder that had been supplied for their trip and Anakin helped her into the passenger seat. Within a minute, the side doors to the hangar bay slid open and the vehicle sped out into the crisp Naboo air.

"Anakin, I do hope you don't do anything foolish…"

* * *


	21. Chapter 20: Homecoming

_

* * *

Like always, I appreciate each and every review I get from each and every person, so I'd just like to say thank you once again to everybody who left feedback. Now, to the next part of the story…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 **

**_Homecoming_ **

* * *

Jedi and Senator soared over the beautiful Naboo landscape, zooming along several feet above the snow-covered ground in their speeder. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other after departing from the Theed Royal Palace and an awkward quiet loomed thick in the air. Padme could detect a trace of tension and anger coming from her companion, but had thought it better not to bring it up for a good portion of their ensuing journey…however; she eventually decided to voice her observation once she could not bare the excruciating silence any longer.

"Is there something troubling you?" she finally questioned.

"Why do you ask, Senator?" Anakin replied, his lips still pressed together in a tight line.

"You have not said a word since we left," she stated matter-of-factly. "And since when did you start calling me by my title instead of my name again?"

Anakin's hardened features somewhat softened at her comment and a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Forgive me, milady, it must have slipped my mind."

Another stretch of uncomfortable silence went by before Padme spoke up a second time.

"Well, you are some conversationalist," she remarked wryly. "Anakin, this is absurd. What happened was…"

Glancing over at the Senator as she trailed off, Anakin sighed heavily and returned his attention to the scenery in front of them. "Padme, I'm sorry that I put you in this position. I never should have – "

"Don't apologize, Anakin, you don't have to say anything," Padme quickly assured the Jedi Knight.

"Maybe not, but I wish to," he retorted while he continued to steer their speeder towards their destination.

"We were both at fault," Padme replied. "Now, let us drop the subject. We will not allow one isolated incident to affect our friendship."

Anakin grimaced in displeasure. "Very well, milady."

He proceeded to take them on their course and nothing more was said for the remainder of the trip. If it were possible, even more tension enveloped them as they silently went on their way – both parties staring straight ahead at the road before them to avoid making eye contact with the other. Finally, after what seemed like hours but must have only been mere minutes, Padme pointed at a large house as they approached it.

"There's my house!" she exclaimed to her Jedi driver, beaming with joy. "We're here. That's it right over there, the white one."

Anakin immediately decreased their speed and hovered towards the front of the giant building, pulling their speeder into a parked position. Once the engines had died down, he hopped out of the drivers seat and walked around the vehicle to offer Padme his assistance. She gratefully took his hand and he helped her out of the passenger side.

Brown and blue eyes locked in an intense stare when she stepped out onto the snow that blanketed the area. Entranced, they both stood where they were for a long moment before excited shouts suddenly broke the spell. Noticing that he still held the Senators hand, Anakin hastily released it and took a step back to create an appropriate space between them.

Slightly flustered, Padme turned to the source of the noise. "Ryoo! Pooja!"

Her face brightened as she knelt down, eagerly watching her two nieces while they closed the distance to greet her. Padme happily scooped them up when they reached her kneeling form and ran into her awaiting arms. Anakin couldn't help but smile at the sight. For a brief instant, the display of love washed his worries away and he was lost in admiring the heartwarming reunion.

"Come on, you two, let's go find your mother," Padme eventually said as she reluctantly broke the embrace and rose to her feet. She began to follow the hyper children as they charged towards the house, but stopped and curiously looked back at Anakin when she realized he hadn't moved from his place beside the parked speeder. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, I just…" Anakin replied, still hanging back.

"What? Don't say you're shy," she remarked with an amused expression.

"No, but I – "

"Well, come along then," Padme interrupted as she started back for her home. "They won't bite, I promise."

Lightly chuckling, Anakin hesitantly followed in tow. As he stepped into the expansive household, he glanced around at the various pictures and furnitures adorning the spacious living area. He spotted several framed holograms as he walked past them – many of which contained much younger images of Padme with her family – and stopped to study them closer.

"Come on, Anakin," Padme ordered indignantly, taking the Knight by his arm and leading him while she resumed her course through the house. "A lot of those are rather embarrassing to me."

"All the more reason for me to look at them," Anakin replied teasingly.

He could hear a woman's voice talking as they drew near the kitchen and he slowed his pace, causing Padme to glance back at him.

"Ani, what are you so worried about?" she laughed when she noticed the nervous look on his face. "Come on."

Anakin felt an empowering sense of serenity surround him at the mention of his old nickname. His entire life, only two people had ever called him by it…Padme and his deceased mother. The use of it gave him an unexplainable feeling of calmness.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized that Padme had guided him into the kitchen until he heard squeals of delight coming from the same woman he had heard speaking before.

"Padme!" the woman exclaimed, hugging the Senator as she let go of Anakin's arm to move to return it.

The woman was beautiful and slightly older than Padme. The second his gaze fell upon her, Anakin knew that she must have been Padme's sister. His speculation was proven correct a few seconds later when they were introduced.

"Anakin, this is my sister, Sola," Padme said proudly.

The other woman smiled fondly while she greeted her new guest. "Hello, Anakin. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello," was Anakin's only response.

"Padme, you're here!"

Turning to face the new voice that had entered the room, Anakin spotted an older woman as she rushed over to Padme and embraced her.

"We were all so worried about you," she sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, Mom," Padme replied. Then, breaking the tight hug, she gestured towards Anakin. "I'd like you to meet Anakin. Anakin, this is my mother, Jobal."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Anakin," Jobal greeted the Jedi with a genuine smile. "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry…"

Anakin returned the smile with one of his own. "A little."

"He's being polite, Mom, we're starving," Padme retorted, glancing over at her edgy companion with even more amusement than before. "We were actually sitting down to eat with Queen Jamillia when I was told I would have to be going back to Coruscant tomorrow. I wouldn't have been given the chance to visit if it weren't for the insistence of the Jedi."

"The Jedi?" Jobal gasped, looking back over at Anakin with wide eyes. Then her face fell and became sympathetic. "Oh, I was so sorry to hear about what happened. I knew there was no way they could have done the terrible things they were saying on the holonet."

Clearing her throat, Padme swiftly changed the subject. "Where's Dad?"

"He's out back," Sola answered, clearly getting the hint and picking up on her younger sisters desire to find a different topic. "He is going to be so happy to see you. Maybe you want to go surprise him and retrieve him for dinner?"

Padme glanced over at Anakin at the notion, hesitant to leave him alone due to his obvious discomfort.

"Go ahead, milady," he urged her with a smirk.

"I'll be right back," Padme assured him before turning to leave the room.

Once they were left alone, Jobal raised a puzzled eyebrow at Anakin, who watched her with a standoffish expression.

"So, Anakin…" Jobal started. "Are you a close friend of my daughters?"

Not quite sure of what to say, Anakin hesitated before opening his mouth to answer.

"I – "

"Oh, listen to me prodding," Jobal cut his explanation short, waving her hands dismissively. "I'm sorry, motherly instinct's I'm afraid. It is none of my business. Although, a mothers intuition is never wrong…and I have a very good feeling about you, Anakin."

Sola did her best to suppress a smile as she watched the Jedi shift on his feet.

"Don't let her get to you, Anakin," she whispered, leaning over to him while her mother walked over to the stove to tend to their prepared supper.

Anakin smirked gratefully. "Thanks for the advice."

* * *

Shortly after they had finished eating, Padme helped Jobal and Sola clear the table while her father, Ruwee, and Anakin had stepped outside to take a walk. Padme stood at the sink beside her sister and watched them make their way through the lush green backyard of the house as they washed dishes. From the distance, she could see that her Jedi protector was hanging on her fathers every word and couldn't help but wonder what the two of them were discussing. Sola's voice soon pulled her from her quandary. 

"Why haven't you told us about him?" she asked playfully.

"What's there to tell you about?" Padme countered, casually rinsing off a dirtied plate. "He's just a friend."

"A friend?" her older sister questioned with a soft chuckle. "Oh, come on, Padme…have you not seen the way he looks at you? And the way you look back? Do you think I am so blind that I couldn't see it during dinner?"

"Sola, stop it, you sound as bad as Mom," Padme ordered.

"I'm only saying that it's obvious he has feelings for you," Sola replied. "Are you saying, little baby sister, that you have honestly not noticed?"

"I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are just friends – our relationship is strictly professional," Padme said as she picked up a glass to clean. Then, turning to her mother, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Mom, would you tell her to stop?"

"Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you," Jobal laughed. "I think you're afraid to."

Padme sighed again and went back to washing the glass. "Cut it out, both of you."

"Your sister is just concerned for you," Jobal retorted, her face suddenly becoming somber. "We all are."

"Oh, Mom, you're impossible," Padme huffed as she glanced back out at Anakin and her father. "What I'm doing is important."

"I know it is, but you've done your service, Padme," her mother argued. "It is time you had a life of your own. Why can't they send another representative to Coruscant in your place? You're missing so much, dear…and we hate to have you so far from home all the time."

"I know, I hate being away too," Padme said while she set the now spotless glass aside and slowly turned back to face the two women directly. "I actually have been considering retiring from politics."

"Oh, Padme, that's – "

"But now just isn't the time," Padme interrupted before her mother could finish her outburst. "With the end of the war and the Republic being rebuilt, I can't in good conscience leave the Senate. Not until a steady balance can be maintained."

"Always the politician," Sola retorted, rolling her eyes. "Just promise us that you really will retire this time. This isn't the first time you have talked about it, you know…"

* * *

Anakin enjoyed the peaceful environment of the gardens that grew around Padme's father and himself as they drifted through them. He found it to be rather tranquil and exquisite – relishing in the pure splendor of the natural scents and visions that surrounded him. He and Ruwee had been talking about many things since they had left to take their walk and as the time went by, Anakin found himself far more relaxed than he had initially thought he would be. 

"Sometimes I wish I'd traveled more," Ruwee commented. "But I must say, I am very happy and content here with my family."

"Padme tells me you teach at the university?" Anakin asked, casually clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, and before that, I was a builder," Ruwee replied with a nod. "I also worked for the refugee relief movement when I was much younger. Actually, I must admit I am to blame for my daughters' life in the political spotlight. Sometimes I wish she would have followed in her sisters footsteps and made a life for herself with a family…settled down here on Naboo."

"It is only natural that a father would want a safer life for his daughter," Anakin politely retorted. "Though, the work she has done in the Senate has made a great impact. She is truly the most dedicated and truthful Senator I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Glancing down at his comlink when it suddenly beeped, Anakin snatched the small device from where it rested at his waist and brought it up to his face. His expression immediately contorted into a frown and he lowered his hand, clipping the transmitter back onto his belt.

"Is something wrong?" Ruwee questioned.

"That was the palace," Anakin answered as his frown deepened. "They ask that we return as soon as possible."

"Tell me, Anakin, before we head back inside…" Ruwee quickly spoke up. "How much danger is Padme really in?"

"We can't be certain, but I can assure you that I will not let anything happen to her," Anakin confidently declared.

"Please, do take care of her," Ruwee replied, his concerns evident in his imploring gaze.

Anakin met his gaze with his own unwavering stare. "You have my word."

"Good," Ruwee nodded in understanding, but appeared to obtain little solace in the Knights vow. "Now, come, let us see what the women are doing without us to keep them company."

Both men remained silent while they returned to the house – each of them concerned for the future of the same Senator.

* * *


	22. Chapter 21: Sabotage

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 21

**_Sabotage_ **

* * *

The long voyage back to Coruscant was an eventless and restless one. Gathered together in the same transport shuttle, four Jedi and one Naboo Senator spent their lengthy trip exchanging idle chatter back and forth to help pass the time. Obi-Wan noted that Anakin had remained uncharacteristically silent for the entire journey unless he had been spoken to first and he inwardly made a reminder to himself to bring up his odd behavior at a later time, when they were left alone. Even if he couldn't have read his old padawans expression, the emotions that emitted from him through his connection with the Force were obvious and led Obi-Wan to believe two things were troubling the Knight: anger and desire. The first feeling he knew had been caused because of him, but the second…well, he knew that the feelings of desire were due to the captivating politician that sat directly across from him. After all, his former apprentice had admitted as much to him the night before.

Deep down, Obi-Wan felt sorrow and sympathy for the younger Jedi. He had been taken by the Senator ever since he had first met her as Queen Amidala of Naboo so many years earlier. The elder Master had expected that he would have conquered his pining over her after such a long period of time spent apart, but apparently he had made a gross error in judgment by assuming such a thing. Anakin's infatuation with the woman was clearly still there and had possibly grown even stronger than before. However, a Jedi knew not attachment and he didn't suspect that his impulsive apprentice would be an exception to the age-old rule. Besides, the Senator could surely never feel the same way as him – she was not foolish enough to give into temptation…she knew of discipline and duty far more than Anakin seemed to.

"Master Kenobi, you sure are quiet," Aayla Secura commented from her seat beside the daydreaming Master.

Pulling himself from his meandering thoughts, Obi-Wan turned to the other Jedi and grinned. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Aayla curiously questioned. "If you don't mind my asking…"

"Oh, nothing important," Obi-Wan casually answered. "Just the future."

"Some would say that is very important," the amused Twi'lek countered, smiling weakly.

Obi-Wan returned the smile as his grin widened. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"I have been thinking about the future as well," she said a moment later, her face growing solemn and concerned. "About what lies ahead for the Jedi. What is in store for the Order and the Republic…I am worried about the transition of power from the Empire."

"We can only wait and hope, Master Secura," Obi-Wan replied reassuringly. "With the Senate back in place, it is only a matter of time before the Republic will return to functioning properly and efficiently. Palpatine's spies were revealed during the rise of the Imperial alliance – there are no longer corrupt representatives to sway the Senate into furthering his malevolent cause."

Obi-Wan himself had pondered over similar concerns on numerous occasions following Count Dooku's demise. With any luck, the transition of power would be smooth and democracy would be restored in a timely fashion, but there was always the nagging possibility of a rebellion. Any such interference would only prolong the fighting and the result would be more meaningless death and unnecessary destruction. If he could do anything to stop the killing, he would be glad to do it.

For too long had the Clone Wars torn the united galaxy to pieces and left its systems in shambles. For too long had his brothers and sisters died after having reluctantly accepted the positions of Generals and other military ranks to lend their services in ending the devastating conflict. For too long had they suffered and given their lives…now, he would do what he could to see to it that the carnage would finally cease once and for all.

"Arrived, we have," Yoda announced as they neared the Jedi Temple.

Within a matter of mere minutes, the shuttle had touched down and its passengers emerged from its hull the instant it landed, immediately starting down the boarding ramp in single file. Obi-Wan followed Master Secura and Senator Amidala out onto the landing platform while Anakin and Yoda walked out behind them, the younger of the two slowing his steps in order to keep pace with his withered Master. He stopped when the diminutive Jedi came to an abrupt halt.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" he asked.

"Danger, I sense," Yoda replied, his eyes closed in intense concentration. "Close, it feels. Something watching us, there is…"

"Where?" Anakin questioned as he instinctively retrieved his lightsaber from his belt.

"No," Yoda quickly responded, motioning for the zealous Knight to sheath his weapon. "Patience, you must have, Anakin. Wait, we will. Present itself, the threat will, if given the time…but careful, we must be."

Hesitant to holster his lightsaber, Anakin eventually nodded in agreement and returned the silver hilt of the device to its usual place on the belt of his tunic, cautiously followed suit as his Master resumed their previous course.

Just ahead of them, Aayla and Padme led the way into the Temple. The moment they stepped through the entrance and moved inside, the smell of smoke and burnt stone assaulted them. Padme restrained herself from lifting her hand to her face due to the sudden shock of the overwhelming scent – fearing that such an act might upset of offend her Jedi companions – and calmly continued on her way.

All around them, debris and chunks of scorched cement littered the floor. Holes had been blown through various walls and the dust from the shattered stone floated up as their feet trudged through it. Knowing that the massive structure had once been a breathtaking sight to behold – and the fact that it had also been the official residence of the Jedi for countless generations – Padme ruefully glanced over at Master Secura to see her reaction to its current state. Catching a glimpse of the silent tears that rolled down and streaked the Jedi's cheeks, she hastily diverted her stare as to not intrude. She knew that it would be best to allow the Twi'lek woman to grieve and mourn the loss of her home without prying eyes on her.

Drifting away from the rest of the group, Padme intently trailed her fingers along a wall that had defined marks burnt into it. The deep gashes appeared to have been cut into the singed stone by the blade of a lightsaber.

"Many of us were given the chance to defend ourselves," Obi-Wan spoke up from behind the intrigued Senator as he approached, slightly startling her. "Unlike others…"

She turned to face him and followed his gaze to the floor. Beneath the marks on the wall, a dried pool of blood stained the rubble where she assumed the body of a murdered Jedi had already been removed. She felt a great deal of distress at the thought of how many members of the Order had fallen prey to the Supreme Chancellor's barbarous law.

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan," was all she could manage to say in response.

Glancing over the Jedi Masters broad shoulder – who was still lost deep in thought while he peered down at the remnants of another victim of the purges – she spotted Anakin as he painstakingly glanced around at the destroyed area, lost in his own thoughts. She felt the urge to go to him and comfort him during his time of despair, but thought better of it…showing such affection towards the Knight would be a mistake in more ways than one.

"Master Kenobi!"

Suddenly, all eyes turned to the new voice that had entered the area, bouncing and echoing off of the large walls of the Temples interior. They soon saw Senator Bail Organa as he strode into the room with Mace Windu and a somewhat familiar woman at his side, an extremely thankful expression plastered on his face.

"It is good to see you again," he said, vigorously shaking Obi-Wan's hand once he had closed the distance and joined them.

"It's good to see you too, old friend," Obi-Wan replied sincerely.

"And Master Yoda, I can't express how happy I am to see you safe," Bail remarked as he respectfully inclined his head in the other Masters direction. Yoda returned the gesture and Bail turned to formally introduce the woman that accompanied him without skipping a beat. "This is Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila."

"How do you do," the Senator kindly greeted them.

Padme immediately recognized the name. A stern, stately woman, Mon Mothma had been one of the first to be wary of Palpatine's policies during the Clone Wars. After the late Chancellor had created a system of territorial governors to report to him directly, the Senator had realized that the Galactic Senate was quickly losing its last vestiges of political influence and had voiced some of these concerns before the Empires rule.

She was also known to have worked closely with Senator Organa to organize fellow Senators who had shared similar ideals and outrage – Padme having been among the select group before the situation on Naboo had called her back to her duties on her war ravaged homeworld. Now, seeing the other woman again, she could remember her holding a place at the table while they had discussed the unstable condition of the Republic.

"Senator Organa, when will the Senate assemble?" Padme asked once the introductions had concluded.

"Tomorrow," Bail answered. "All Senators and representatives should be here by midday. After they have all arrived on Coruscant, we will begin with the proceedings."

"Yes, and until then, we should all get situated and prepare," Mace quickly added. "Senator Amidala, your apartment is still in your name if you would like to retire there for the evening…"

"That would be fine, Master Windu," Padme replied.

"Anakin, you and Aayla can escort her," Mace said as he moved to exit the vicinity. "I will need to show Master Yoda and Obi-Wan around the Temple."

Aayla nodded an affirmative. "Of course, Master."

* * *

After a short wait, Padme and her pair of Jedi protectors managed to hail an air taxi. Unlike the majority of the weaving traffic on Coruscant, the taxis were able to leave the confines of the autonavigated skylanes – a powerful repulsorlift housed in its ventral fairing boosting it to skyscraping levels – allowing it to take the most direct routes to their destinations…and that was exactly what they wanted; no delays. 

Taxi pilots had to pass a series of demanding tests to earn this 'free travel' privilege, so they knew that they were in good hands. Also, in addition to the pilots training, a low-level tractor field employed in flight to hold passengers securely without seatbelts by the open-air vehicle made it even safer for travels. In all the years since the taxis had been introduced to the population of the city planet, there had been very few incidents – only minor injuries having been sustained from the rare accidents that had actually occurred in the past.

Taking their seats in the transport as it took to the sky, Aayla sat down beside Padme while Anakin took his place straight across from them and suspiciously studied their surroundings.

"Skywalker, will you relax?" Aayla sighed.

"Something isn't right," he muttered, continuing to eye the rest of the passengers. "Master Yoda felt something before and I can feel it now too. Stay alert."

"What do you mean?" Padme questioned.

"I don't kn-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a violent jerk tossed Anakin from his seat and to the floor of the taxi. He could feel the nose of the vehicle tilting as it soared downward at an alarming speed and found that the other occupants of the transport had been thrown to the ground along with him, both Aayla and Padme landing next to him. A rumble sounded from outside the vehicle while the base of it shook even harder than before and the very structure of the taxi began to rattle uncontrollably.

Another sudden movement from the taxi hurled Padme into Anakin's ribcage and the wind was nearly knocked out of him when their bodies collided, but he quickly regained his bearings and wrapped one arm tightly around the Senators waist while he grasped onto the nearest seat to keep them from being dislodged and tosses again. Pressure began to build up and push against them as the air resistance grew – the vehicle increasing speed while it drastically continued to lose altitude and plummet towards the lower surface of the busy streets below.

Anakin frantically searched for some way of stopping the falling taxi, but as far as he could tell, it was dead weight. The power had been completely lost and even the tractor field that was meant to keep them inside had disappeared – the strong winds of their descent thrashing at the screaming passengers. That was when the Jedi Knight realized that the fragile politician he delicately held onto had not made a sound since he had grabbed her. However, noticing that she was desperately clutching onto the arm he had wrapped around her, he knew that she was still conscious and felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Padme, hold on!" he exclaimed, shifting his weight and positioning himself above the Senator while keeping a firm hold around her abdomen. They were now face to face – only inches apart – and under any other circumstances, Anakin felt he would have found the close proximity exhilarating for other reasons than fear of death. However, it was not even his death that he feared…he was afraid for Padme's life. He knew he had to save her from dying. "Grab onto the seat! Hurry!"

Instantly obliging to the command, Padme hastily reached over and grabbed a hold of the same seat that his free hand remained on.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" he ordered.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked, her voice laced with pure terror.

Anakin hesitated for a brief moment – not wanting to tear his eyes away from her horrified gaze – but struggled to push himself up off of her trembling form nevertheless. He was almost knocked over by the force of the taxis decline as his hair and cloak whipped in the wind.

"Just hold on!" he shouted as he staggered to his feet.

Then, holding onto the side of the taxi to keep his balance, he glanced around for Aayla until he spotted her attempting to use a vacant seat as leverage to pull herself up from the shaking floor.

"Aayla, stay here and watch Padme!" he immediately called out to her.

"Stay here?" she called back in disbelief.

Spinning around to look at the other Knight, Aayla watched in stunned silence as he climbed through one of the opened windows of the taxi. Perched in the windowsill, he peered around at the blur of traffic that flew by before jumping.

"Skywalker!"

Anakin could hear nothing but the whistle of air passing him as he soared through the ongoing traffic, using the Force to calculate his next move. Watching the taxi fall at a much faster speed than him, he could only hope that his strategy would pay off.

It didn't take him long to find a suitable speeder and he grasped onto the side of it as he approached it – causing it to swerve from the impact of his extra weight. Pulling himself into the empty place beside the cursing Toydarian that steered it, he ignored its infuriated protests and shoved it out of the way as he took the drivers seat.

"Official Jedi business," he said calmly, swooshing the speeder around in a spiral before flying straight down through the endless rows of undulating traffic towards the falling taxi.

The creature that reminded him a lot of his days of slavery with Watto on Tatooine – his old Master having been of the same species – let out a cry of fear as they flew down after the powerless vehicle at a mind-numbing rate. It quickly flapped its undersized wings and took to the air. Much to Anakin's satisfaction, he was left alone to finish executing his plan…or to try, at least. Even for him – an individual who had come up with his impressive share of impossible feats – he couldn't be sure of this particular plans outcome. All he could do was hope and trust in the Force to help guide him.

Pushing the speeders thrusters to their full capability, its engines roared as he dodged traffic and raced towards the taxi. They were getting too close to the streets of Coruscant and he knew that if he didn't act soon, it would be too late to do anything.

He quickly began to level out the speeder once he drew near the nose of the plummeting transport, hoping to use the vehicle to slow its descent. Metal scraped and screeched as the hood of the speeder pressed against the front of the taxi, but much to Anakin's dismay, the resistance he applied to it did little to slow down its course. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the speeder until its engines sounded as if they would burst and explode with any further strain. Unfortunately, the taxi was too large and too heavy to be stopped.

"This isn't working," he scowled to himself.

Finding himself short of options, the Jedi stood from his seat and reached his hands up, calling upon the Force for assistance. Tightly clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut, he used every ounce of his energy to slow the vehicle before it smashed into the rising ground. His muscles tensed and his mind whirled as he focused on it – the overbearing load threatening to consume him. His eyes remained closed and he was so lost in concentration that he hadn't even noticed that the taxi had nearly halted in mid-air, hovering just above his outstretched hands. However, his aching body would not allow him to hold on much longer.

Inside the suddenly unmoving transport, Aayla glanced over the edge of an opened window and saw the Jedi Knight fighting to maintain control of the situation. Luckily, there were only a few others besides Senator Amidala and herself trapped inside.

"Quickly, get out!" she immediately ordered the occupants of the hovering taxi. "Get onto the speeder below us!"

"Are you daft, woman?" a bemused passenger argued, panting from the excitement of the drop. "We ain't steppin' foot outta this thing!"

"If you don't, you will die!" Aayla firmly countered. "It is going to continue falling any second now – you must get out!"

"Do it!" Padme spoke up, taking on her imposing Senatorial tone. "Hurry! We do not have time for this!"

Nervously, the passengers scurried to the door of the vehicle and Aayla pushed them open using the Force.

"You're a Jedi?" the same passenger from before voiced.

Under the circumstances, Aayla had no intentions of answering the question and urged the gathered passengers out onto the speeder that hummed as it rested motionlessly beneath them. She and Padme were the last to leap out onto it.

"Skywalker, we're out!" Aayla informed the other Jedi as she landed beside him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Anakin could no longer hold the taxi up and he unwillingly released his hold on it. Several of the rescued passengers nearly lost their footing when the transport slammed into the side of the speeder and tilted it, forcefully rocking it back and forth.

"No!" Padme shouted, lunging forward and grabbing one of the tumbling passengers around the wrist before they fell.

Aayla was immediately at the Senators side and helped to drag them back onto the top of the speeder before Padme's petite frame was pulled overboard. Just beneath their newfound means of transportation, the now abandoned taxi fell out of sight and disappeared into the depths of the city below. Passing traffic honked and swerved around them while they watched the transport vanish.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Aayla asked as she shifted her attention to the drained Jedi Knight.

"Fantastic," he quipped in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, he plopped back down into the drivers seat and took the wheel. "Everybody hold on, I'll find a rooftop to set us down on…"

* * *

Leaning heavily against the side of the speeder while it sat on the roof of a towering business establishment, Anakin watching while the rescued passengers of their taxi started into the doors to the upper entrance of the building. The pilot was the last to head inside after having apologized to everybody – including Anakin – more times than he could count. Aayla and Padme sauntered back over to him once they had all gone. 

"Are you sure you are alright?" Aayla persisted. "You don't look well."

"Thank you, Master Secura, you really do know how to make your savior feel appreciated," Anakin retorted wryly. Detecting that neither Aayla nor Padme were put at ease by his response, he ran his hand across his tired face and through his tangled hair. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Nothing a nap won't cure."

Reluctantly accepting his reassurances for the time being, Padme spoke up and asked what they had all been wondering. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't think it was an accident," Anakin replied. "Somebody wanted one or all of us dead."

"An assassination attempt?" Aayla questioned with a thoughtful expression. "But by who and for what purpose?"

"There are plenty of motives," Padme answered. "You because you are Jedi, me because I am a Senator…it could be any number of reasons."

"And any number of people," Anakin added bitterly. "We need to consult Master Yoda and the others."

Aayla nodded her head in agreement. "I believe that would be wise."

Anakin walked around the speeder while Padme and Aayla climbed into it from the passenger side. Hopping into the drivers seat, he glared at the controls in front of him with a look of disgust.

"My speeder could have stopped it," he remarked.

Without another word, he started up its engines and they lifted into the Coruscant sky to return to the Temple…

* * *


	23. Chapter 22: Peril

_

* * *

Happy holidays, everybody! I doubt I'll be updating for a few days, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I said the story would be wrapping up right about now, but I decided that I still had more to write, so there's a bit more to go. Now it will probably be 2-3 more parts and an epilogue (really this time). Like always, I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you keep reading… __

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 22

**_Peril_ **

* * *

At the height of its rule, the Republic had been governed by a body of Senators that had represented the many worlds of the galaxy. This Galactic Senate had existed for thousands of generations, being one of the founding points of the constitution that had established the very foundation of the Republic – a democracy built on the principles of peace and justice. Unfortunately, as the Republic grew, so too did graft and corruption. Like the greatest of trees – able to withstand attack from the outside – the Republic had eventually rotted away from within and interest in the common good had fallen to individual agendas. Many Senators had accumulated wealth and influence by exploiting a bureaucracy that had become too bloated and sluggish to stop them. Declaring that he would change the way the inefficient system operated, Chancellor Palpatine had appointed himself Emperor and had instituted a New Order: the first Galactic Empire. As the Clone Wars had drawn to a close, the self-proclaimed ruler had installed a new system of regional governors to manage the vast territories of the galaxy under the lucrative guise of increasing security measures. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, the old Senate had been disbanded.

But now, as it was before Palpatine's supremacy, elected and appointed leaders from every stretch of the universe were gathered together to debate and discuss the future of the galaxies newly formed government. Within the cavernous Senate rotunda of Coruscant, hundreds of politicians once again filled the viewing platforms that lined its curved walls.

Anakin Skywalker stood between his Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, while they peered out at the sea of faces that crowded the massive domed structure. It was exactly as they remembered it. On their way in from the sprawling courtyard that led to the buildings main entrance, the abstract sculptures that had previously proudly and honorably depicting the Republic's Core World founders had been removed, but the structure itself remained unaltered. Over two kilometers in diameter, the interior was hued in lavender – the only color that had never been associated with war, anger or mourning in any of the myriad cultures found within its enormous walls. Each Senatorial delegation had been afforded huge banks of office space customized to the native environments of each culture – a grand total of 1,024 repulsorlift platforms lining the interior space of the specifically designed rotunda.

Anakin inwardly smiled when one of the many platforms detached from its place amidst the spectators of the gathering and steadily levitated to the center of the auditorium for all to see, a beacon of which displayed a representative who wished to formally speak with the Senate. Among the group on the platform stood Padme and the ever-flamboyant Jar Jar Binks.

Like always, the Jedi kept their distance from any one party as to not appear as if siding with any particular body or cause, but their faith undisputedly rested on Senator Amidala and the other Senators like her that sought freedom for the galaxy.

Anakin admired the beautifully strong-willed Senator from Naboo as she addressed her fellow politicians. She carried herself with a sense of importance that made her seem larger than life and – though the Jedi Knight knew he had no choice but to stay neutral during the proposal – he wanted nothing more than to help her plead her case. His inward smile soon became an outward one when the crowd cheered and applauded the Senators passionate speech.

"The future of the New Republic is looking promising," Obi-Wan quietly commented from beside him.

"Yes, let us hope so," Mace remarked from his other side, sounding somewhat cynical.

"Master Windu, the fact that we stand here while they partake in these deliberations should be enough to give you faith in the coming days," Obi-Wan casually retorted. "Only a few days ago, the three of us would have surely been killed for stepping foot in the Senate."

"How long do you think it will take?" Anakin asked as his eyes remained locked on the mesmerizing woman from Naboo. Then, shifting his attention to his Masters and realizing that they hadn't understood his question, he quickly elaborated. "To rebuild the Republic, I mean. How long do you think it will take?"

Obi-Wan lightly chuckled and returned his gaze to the gathered politicians. "Only time will tell, my young padawan. It could be days, weeks…possibly even years to rebuild a solid system."

"Years?" Anakin questioned in disbelief.

"With any luck, it will not take that long," Mace chimed in. "If we have truly rid the Senate of Palpatine's spies…"

The Jedi watched while Senator Bail Organa's platform floated up to join Senator Amidala's in the center of the dome and he proudly spoke up on behalf of Alderaan, seconding her noble motion.

* * *

Anakin stood in the windowed elevator that slowly carried him up towards Padme's former place of residence. Obi-Wan accompanied him, patiently waiting to reach their destination while he clasped his hands inside his flowing robes. After what had happened the last time he meant to venture to the Senators apartment, Yoda had insisted that Anakin's former mentor join him in retrieving her possessions. It had been decided that Padme would be staying at the Temple to ensure her safety – a request that she had initially fought and protested – but had later agreed to after having been talked into it by the relentless urgency of the Jedi. After all, Naboo had selflessly given them refuge and shelter when their lives had been put in danger. 

"The Senators speeches were very moving today, wouldn't you agree?" Obi-Wan finally spoke up, breaking the long stretch of tense silence that had fallen between the two Jedi since their departure from the Senate.

"Yes, Master," was Anakin's blunt response.

"She has a way of wooing the crowd, don't you think?" Obi-Wan pressed on.

"Perhaps," Anakin replied. He knew exactly what his Master was trying to do…he was attempting to evoke some kind of reaction from him regarding Padme, but he would get none. He knew better than to fall for Obi-Wan's old tricks. "Is there something on your mind, Master?"

"What would be on my mind, my very young apprentice?" Obi-Wan questioned, his tone a mixture of half amusement and half irritation.

"You tell me," Anakin retorted as he kept his focus on the elevator doors in front of him.

Nodding his head in disapproval, Obi-Wan allowed a labored sigh to escape his lips.

"You do realize we will have to discuss it sooner or later?" he asked.

"Very well," Anakin answered, smirking as the elevator beeped and the lift doors slid open with a hiss. "We will discuss it later, then."

Watching the Jedi Knight step out of the elevator, Obi-Wan could only sigh again and follow him out onto the upper floor of the apartment complex. Not another word was spoken until they reached Padme's apartment and Obi-Wan pulled an access card out of his robes, sliding it through the control pad that rested on the wall beside the door.

"Keep a watchful eye, Anakin," he warned before opening it to move inside. "If there is an assassin after Senator Amidala, it is very possible we could be walking straight into a trap."

"I'm ready whenever you are," Anakin firmly replied.

Both Jedi unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and securely gripped them, fully prepared to defend themselves as the door whooshed open. They cautiously walked in and inspected their surroundings – neither of their weapons ignited just yet.

After searching the entire apartment and finding it unoccupied, Obi-Wan hooked the hilt of his lightsaber back onto the belt of his tunic. "Well, everything seems to be alright here."

"Let's get the Senators belongings," Anakin said, clearly on edge while he returned his weapon to his belt as well. "I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Yes, it would not do to linger here for too long," Obi-Wan instantly agreed.

Making his way into the deep walk-in closet adjoined with the apartment bedroom, the elder Jedi began to pack the various gowns and other articles of clothing that hung from the racks before him while his companion aimlessly drifted towards the dresser that rested beside the bed located in the middle of the spacious room. An intricately decorated jewelry box had caught his eye.

Using a suitcase that sat in the far corner of the large closet, Obi-Wan called back to Anakin over his shoulder. "Take only the necessities, she will not need anything too extravagant."

The Knight mumbled his understanding and continued to study the jewelry box that sat atop the surface of the dresser with great interest. From what he could tell, the box itself appeared to be in crested with colorful jewels of all different shapes and sizes that must have been extremely expensive. With fascination and care, he lifted its lid and peeked inside at the rings, bracelets, necklaces…just about any form or sort of jewelry imaginable could be found in the tiny box. He could only assume that the small collection was worth a fortune.

Carefully moving to close the lid, a glimpse of something else suddenly caught his attention and he abruptly stopped. A familiar object could be seen beyond the pile of treasures and he curiously lifted the lid back up to get a better look at it, brushing the jewelry obstructing his view aside. His eyes slightly widened when he saw it. Amidst the jewelry of all prices and ranges was the defined glint of a single japor snippet…the very same one he had not seen in years, but could still remember giving to Padme. It had been the day he had thought they would part ways forever.

Shortly after the celebration on Naboo so many years earlier, he had given it to her as a gift before leaving for Coruscant to begin his training as a padawan learner. A part of him had ached at the thought of never seeing her again, even then…

"Blasted things," he distantly heard Obi-Wan huff from the closet behind him. "It will take an eternity to pack all of this."

Turning around to face the other Jedi as he emerged from the over-sized closet, he had to fight to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous sight of his Master stumbling out with a tangled heap of Padme's wardrobe in his arms.

"Not everyone lives with one set of robes, Obi-Wan," Anakin teased.

"Well, perhaps they should," a disgruntled Obi-Wan retorted, dropping the clothing into the already overflowing suitcase at his feet. "Maybe if they – "

Both Jedi instinctively snatched their lightsabers from their belts and immediately activated them when a warning rippled through their connection with the Force, causing the hair on the back of their necks to stand on end.

"Where is it?" Anakin questioned, glancing around for any sign of a threat.

"There!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he hastened to switch his lightsaber off and sprinted towards the bedroom window.

Diving headfirst through the blinds and crashing through the window, the Jedi Master flung himself at an on-looking probe droid that hovered just outside the building and grasped onto it before it could flee. Sinking under the weight of his body, the droid momentarily weakened and struggled to keep afloat, but miraculously managed to regain its altitude and quickly glided away from the apartment complex.

Anakin stared in surprise at the sight of Obi-Wan being carried off by the small droid, hanging on for dear life a hundred stories above the city floor.

"And he says I'm not the sensible one," he muttered to himself, clipping the hilt of his lightsaber back onto his belt once more and turning to dart out of the room.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw as the wind thrashed at his face and the probe droid sent several protective electrical shocks across its surface, almost forcing him to lose his grip on it. After narrowly avoiding a fatal collision with a passing speeder, he came to the conclusion that if he didn't stop the machine soon, he would end up splattered on the windshields of the oncoming traffic.

Reaching his hand into the back of the droid, he jerked on the first wire he felt with all of his strength. He watched in stunned silence as it began to sputter and lose power, instantly realizing the error of his ways. He dropped like a rock once its power had shut off completely, but firmly kept a hold on its base and frantically reconnected the wire he had so hastily pulled out. Much to his relief, its systems lit back up and it took off again, taking him with it.

However, his feeling of comfort was short-lived and he watched in awe as the droid swooped down towards a building.

"Blasted droid!" he spat as it bumped against the wall of a skyscraper in hopes of knocking him loose. Glaring up at the soaring machine, he tucked his legs up and planted his feet off of the side of the building. The momentum of the push was enough to pull the droid away from the wall and back out into the open air. "You will not be getting rid of me that easily, my little friend."

He soon came to regret his arrogant words when the relentless droid swooped up behind a speeder, getting as close to the flaring afterburners as it could. Only resulting in scorching the Jedi's tunic, it quickly abandoned the effort and swiftly changed course. Obi-Wan's legs flailed out to the side and the powerful movement jerked his body, but he didn't release the despicable machine…he wasn't going to be bested by a worthless robot.

Weaving him wildly between the tall cityscape of Coruscant, the probe droid eventually carried him up above a building and skimmed across the zooming rooftop, forcing the Jedi Master to lift his legs while he tenaciously continued to hang onto the flying object. Once it had swept past the rough surface of the roof, he dropped his legs back down and allowed them to dangle below them. The burning in his muscles protested the strain put on them and he desperately wished that his 'ride' would be over soon. He felt another swell of relief when the droid began to slow down.

"Thank the Force," he panted. His optimistic spirit sank a moment later when he spotted a lone figure taking aim at him with a blaster rifle from the cover of a hidden alcove nearly twenty stories up. "Uuh-oh…"

Explosions burst all around the helpless Jedi as the figure opened fire on him, several shots grazing his tunic.

"I have a bad feeling about this!"

Following a few more missed attempts, the figure finally struck his target and the droid suffered a direct hit. It erupted in a shower of sparks and metal when the blast made contact, sending Obi-Wan sailing down towards the streets that awaited him fifty stories below.

Anakin grinned when he saw his Master falling in his direction. "Always getting yourself into trouble."

Skillfully swooping up to retrieve the elder Jedi, the Knight resumed his pursuit of their attacker once his old Masters falling form had grabbed onto the speeder and he had hauled himself into the passenger seat. Obi-Wan was breathing heavily by the time he climbed into the cockpit of the open speeder that his former apprentice piloted.

"Nice of you to drop in, Master," Anakin greeted him in amusement. "I don't know what you would do without me. Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I was merely waiting for reinforcements," Obi-Wan retorted matter-of-factly. "Which I do believe took their precious time in coming to my aid. What took you so long?"

"Well, this is the second speeder I have stolen in two days," Anakin answered. "After what happened last time, I wanted to make sure to get one with the right speed capabilities…and I wasn't quite satisfied with the color of the last one, so I thought I would choose more carefully this time around. There was actually a wide selection of – "

"Anakin, pardon me for interrupting, but where are you going?" Obi-Wan questioned as he glanced around at the endless rows of traffic. "They didn't have a ship, you are going the wrong way."

The younger Jedi deftly moved in and out of the oncoming traffic as he replied. "They don't look like they need a ship."

Following Anakin's gaze, Obi-Wan spotted the figure that had shot him down only seconds before, flying through a cross lane with the help of a thruster pack that was attached to its back.

"Oh, splendid," Obi-Wan wryly remarked.

Anakin grinned fiercely while Obi-Wan cringed in fear, their speeder racing through the cross lane after the retreating figure. Then, banking sideways and soaring around right-angle turns between buildings, they managed to gain some ground on their attacker. Obi-Wan worriedly glanced over at his pilot when he steered them after their rocket-propelled assailant as he flew down and entered a tram tunnel.

"Anakin, let's not do anything rash," he pleaded, knowing full well that it would do no good.

"What, you mean like jump out of a window? Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I know what I'm doing," Anakin reassured him. "Trust me."

"Famous last words," Obi-Wan replied as he squirmed uncomfortably.

The Jedi Masters fingernails dug into the fabric of his seat when their vehicle swooped down, traveling at a break-neck speed. They immediately saw that the tunnel was not empty once they got inside – a moving tram coming directly at them.

"Wrong way," Anakin calmly said as he slammed on the brakes and swiftly spun their speeder around.

The Knight gunned it fast towards the exit and flew out just ahead of the charging commuter transport.

"You know I don't like it when you do that," Obi-Wan scolded him. Surveying the area around them, he caught sight of the figure a moment later as it fled from the opposite end of the tunnel and quickly pointed in its direction. "Over there!"

Anakin instantly punched the acceleration and resumed the chase, racing after the mysterious figure once again. Their pursuit came to an end shortly after they followed their attacker through a narrow gap in the side of a building, leading them straight into a construction site. They couldn't avoid hitting several pipes that protruded from their cluttered surroundings and their speeder clipped a pair of giant struts, almost sending them head-on with the path of a crane.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"I got it!" Anakin exclaimed, pulling up and whirling around the obstructing equipment. "Hold on, this is going to be a tight fit!"

Within a matter of seconds, the Jedi Knight had made it through the entire building and he less than gracefully steered their speeder back out into the Coruscant sky. Struggling to maintain control of the now damaged vehicle, its engines stalled and died.

Frustrating him to no end, Anakin couldn't get them to start back up despite his best efforts. "Oops…"

* * *

Aayla Secura walked beside Obi-Wan while he informed Yoda of the events from earlier in the day – the elder Master hovering in a modified chair that allowed him to look the other two Jedi in the eye as they spoke. With the exception of their presence, the majestic halls of the Temple were completely deserted, the faint echo of their footsteps reverberating from the stone walls the only sound to be heard other than their voices. Though some might find the quiet environment to be peaceful, they found it to be anything but…there was no longer any trace of the vibrant life that had once filled their home. The deaths of the past could still be felt through the Force. 

"That was when our speeder failed us and we lost them," Obi-Wan finished filling his Master in.

"Connected with yesterdays incident, you suspect this attacker was?" Yoda asked, his face thoughtful and intrigued.

"It is very possible, Master," Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmm," Yoda stroked his chin while he intently considered the notion. After a long pause, he glanced back over at the younger Jedi. "Meditate on this, I will. Answers, we must find, before another attack can be made."

Obi-Wan respectfully inclined his head to show his gratitude. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Master Kenobi, Master Yoda…there was something I wished to discuss with you, now that I have you both alone," Aayla spoke up once the debriefing was done. "It's about Skywalker."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan urged her to go on, his interest peaked.

With the full attention of her two Masters, Aayla hesitated for a short moment before proceeding. She could have sworn a look of foreboding flashed across Master Kenobi's face as if he were dreading bad news. "I believe he has formed an attachment with Senator Amidala."

"An attachment, you say?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes, Master, I can sense a very strong bond between them," Aayla explained. "And even though it is not my place to interfere, I would just like to say that I do not think it has had a negative affect on him."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, furrowing a brow.

"Master Kenobi, we all know how careless Skywalker can be," Aayla said softly, hoping not to offend the other Jedi by speaking of his padawan in such a way. His only response was a brief nod of acknowledgement. "But I truly believe that the Senator helps to calm him. I have noticed that when in her presence, he seems to be more…at peace."

"Dangerous, this line of thought is," Yoda warned the Twi'lek as he slowly shook his head.

"I know of the code, Master, it's just that…" Aayla trailed off.

Obi-Wan watched her expectantly. "Just that what, Master Secura?"

"Has Anakin not vanquished the dark side? Has he not already proven that he is the Chosen One?" Aayla asked as they drifted down the empty hall. "He didn't let his rages consume him when he faced Dooku or when Sidious attempted to turn him. If that is not the ultimate test of will, I don't know what is."

"I must confess, Anakin did tell me that the Senator saved him from killing Dooku," Obi-Wan replied, appearing to be somewhat dissatisfied with his own admittance. "However, we cannot just allow the code to be freely defied. Without rules, the Jedi Order could never be the same."

"Changed, the Jedi have already been, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda retorted. "Changed forever, the existence of the Order has been. Learn from the past, we must…but allow it to keep us from moving forward, we cannot."

Obi-Wan looked at his hovering Master in astonishment. "What are you saying, Master Yoda?"

* * *

Padme Naberrie Amidala strode down the expansive hallways of the Jedi Temple, finding herself restless once the time for sleep had finally arrived. The rest of the towering building was silent and still – most of the Jedi having not returned to Coruscant after vacating their home during the time that Order 66 had been carried out. Some missing Jedi had resurfaced since the fall of the Empire, but most had not. The Senator from Naboo found the devastation to the Jedi Order to be truly saddening and tragic. 

Many had suffered during the Imperials rule, but none as much as the Jedi…they had been met by brutality of a far worse magnitude than the rest of the galaxy. Luckily, others had been fortunate enough to be spared of the tortures that were inflicted upon the devoted protectors of the Republic, but that did very little to ease the extent of the pain that she felt at the horrible thought of their betrayal. So many had turned on them without even considering the possibility that the stories about their corruption had been fabricated…

Drifting through the windings halls, Padme eventually found herself at the opened doors of the Jedi Council chambers. Though the entire Temple was shrouded in darkness, the moonlight that shone through the windows illuminated the seats that encircled the room and she found the image to be both majestic and intimidating. As she took a step closer to the wide entrance of the glowing room, she couldn't help but feel that she was trespassing on sacred and holy ground. After all, the chambers were usually forbidden to any outsiders. It was where the most seasoned and honored Jedi Masters would convene to discuss 'official Jedi business' – any individual not among their ranks denied access unless specifically requested to join them.

The Senator found herself captivated by the room and slowly took another step forward to move inside. Deciding that it would be wise not to go any further, she remained just beyond the doors and studied the legendary chambers. The marble floors shimmered and the seats of the Council reflected the dim light of the night sky, giving the area an almost eerie appearance.

"I used to look at it like that," she heard a voice speak up from behind her.

She whipped around and couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise, the sudden noise pulling her from her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. The Jedi Knight that had silently approached her from behind smirked to himself as he casually walked through the entrance of the chambers.

"Anakin, you startled me," she sighed in relief.

"Sorry, milady, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," he commented, his smirk not fading in the least bit. "Jedi habit, I suppose…"

Feeling that she had been caught snooping around, Padme guiltily watched the Knight while he wandered to the middle of the room. "I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

"You are welcome to go wherever you would like," Anakin assured her, glancing around at the unoccupied seats that surrounded him. His gaze soon settled on one chair in particular and he slightly laughed. "This is where I used to sit."

Taking his reassurances as permission to enter, Padme curiously moved towards the seat he had been referring to.

"You're on the Council?" she wondered aloud.

"Not quite," Anakin replied, his answer sounding distant. "The Chancellor had me placed on the Council personally, but I was never granted the rank of Master."

Padme detected no anger or bitterness in the Jedi's explanation, only a genuine remorse. She studied his face for a long moment while he intently stared at the vacant chair and seemed to lose himself deep in thought. She assumed by his solemn expression that he was reminiscing about something that had taken place in the chambers – before or after the horrors of the purges, she couldn't be sure.

Eventually realizing that nothing had been said for some time, Anakin cleared his mind and turned to the Senator that now stood only a few feet away from him. "Don't you have another meeting with the Senate tomorrow?"

"I couldn't sleep," she answered with a weak smile. "I'm actually glad you found me. I wanted to thank you and Obi-Wan for gathering my things from my apartment. I never would have let them send you if I knew your lives would be put at risk, but I want you to know that I do appreciate everything the Jedi have done for me."

"It is our pleasure, milady."

Noticing a patch of dried blood on the Knights cheek as he turned into the moonlight, Padme quickly closed the distance between them.

"Anakin, what happened?" she asked as she lifted her hand to inspect the injury. Lightly brushing her fingers across the scrape, she could easily tell that it wasn't too serious, but the skin around the wound was still tender. She knew full well that he had to have sustained it during the incident with his attacker earlier in the day. "Have you had it looked at?"

"It's not bad," he replied with a crooked grin. "You should see Obi-Wan, he got tossed around more than I did."

Padme sighed when he began to turn away again and lifted her other hand, cupping both sides of his face in her palms and gently forcing him to look back at her.

"Stop moving and let me see," she sternly ordered.

Anakin felt a tremor run down his spine at her very touch. The contact of her soft skin caressing his cheeks instantly soothed any ill feelings he had felt before and he found himself craving more. Watching her while she studied the unimportant abrasion on the side of his face, he drowned in her beauty and felt a sensation of pure bliss engulf him. There was nowhere else he would rather be than with her at that moment – basking in her absolute perfection.

Noticing Anakin's intense stare, Padme reluctantly halted her inspection of his injury and peered back into his longing eyes. The look of desire in his gaze was one she had seen from him only once before…back in the gardens of the Theed Royal Palace on Naboo.

Lost in the depths of his icy-blue orbs, the Senator didn't even realize what she was doing until she had already captured his lips in hers, pulling him down as she kept her hands on either side of his face. Unlike their display of affection back on Naboo, she had given into the overwhelming temptation first this time and eagerly initiated the passionate kiss that instantly sent an uncontrollable shiver clear down to her toes. Then, she suddenly became fully aware of what she was doing and moved to pull away, but Anakin followed her movement and refused to let their lips part. She found herself willingly giving in as he embraced her and she allowed her hands to slide down from his cheeks to rest on his chest. Deepening the kiss, he enveloped her in his arms and gingerly held onto her as if he were afraid she might disappear.

Padme felt her knees weaken as the heat of their bodies pressed closer together and Anakin amorously ran his fingers through her silky chestnut hair. Growing more zealous with each passing second, she painstakingly forced herself to pull away and desperately peered into the Jedi Knights' confused face.

"Anakin, we can't," she panted as she fought to compose herself from the exhilaration of their intimacy.

"Why not?" he asked in protest, already knowing what the answer would be.

"You know why," she quickly replied. Though her words were strong and determined, she had still made no effort to move out of his embrace and inwardly reveled in the comforting feel of his arms wrapped securely around her. "You will be expelled from the Order."

"I don't care anymore," Anakin retorted while he defiantly bored into Padme's radiant brown eyes. "Let them expel me. Let them do what they want, it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" Padme questioned, now slightly resisting the Jedi's hold on her. "You have wanted to be a Jedi ever since I met you on Tatooine all those years ago. I won't let you throw away your dreams on my account..."

Anakin's determination didn't waver. "Shouldn't that be my decision to make?"

"You will regret it later," she tried to reason.

"Don't say that, Padme, I could never regret being with you," he immediately argued.

"You were right to stop us before," Padme said while she took a step back, firmly removing herself from Anakin's hold. Sparing the Knight one last glance, her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she turned to leave. "Just like I'm right in stopping us now. I'm sorry."

"Padme, wait!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, the distressed Senator kept her back to the man that she was now certain she had fallen in love with and patiently waited for him to speak. She heard his footsteps approach her from behind several seconds later and it took all of her strength to keep from turning back around and rushing back into his arms, but she miraculously managed to overcome the urge and stayed where she was. She slightly started when the cool feel of metal brushed her skin and she glanced down at the object that had been looped around her neck. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek when she took the small japor snippet in her hand.

"I wanted to give it back to you myself," Anakin calmly remarked before walking past her and exiting the room.

Padme remained where she was for a long time, standing at the doors to the Council chambers and listening while the sound of heavy footfall vanished down the hall.

* * *


	24. Chapter 23: Vendetta

_

* * *

Well, I hope everybody enjoyed the holidays. I'm still going to be a bit busy, so it will be next year when I update again, but don't worry…I guarantee you it won't be too far into it. Also, thank you again to everyone who has been following the story and for all of the motivating reviews. Until next time…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23

**_Vendetta_ **

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi dressed himself in the traditional brown and tan tunic he had grown so accustomed to wearing after taking a much-needed shower in the fresher adjoined with his living quarters. Something about the cream-colored clothing had always given him a feeling of comfort. Brushing his damp hair out of his eyes, he pulled his robes over his shoulders and stared out at the bustling life of Coruscant through the large window in his room that overlooked the massive city. He was extremely happy and relieved to be back in his home…he could only hope that more of his brethren would soon be returning to join him. Very few missing Jedi had arrived at the Temple since the fall of the Empire and an increasingly unsettling sense of dread tugged at him as the days went by without any other survivors resurfacing.

Pushing the negative thoughts from his mind, the Jedi Master slipped out of his room and started down the stretching hallways of the Temple. He wanted nothing more than to go straight to Anakin's own quarters to speak with him, but his growling stomach protested its lack of nourishment, and so he made his way towards the mess hall instead. Momentarily set aside until he had adequately satisfied his appetite, the discussion he had wished to share with his former apprentice would come as soon as he had eaten. It would only be a short wait.

As he strode through the doors that led into the awaiting mess hall, Obi-Wan stepped into the direct path of a familiar Naboo Senator as she exited the facility and nearly collided with her petite form – his detection of her presence through the Force the only thing saving them from an unpleasant run-in. Both of them seemed to be in a hurry and neither of them appeared to be paying much attention to their surroundings. The Jedi Master could only guess that the young politician had other concerns on her mind as well.

"Oh, Senator, excuse me," he quickly apologized. "My thoughts were elsewhere, I'm afraid. I should have been paying more attention."

"That is quite alright, Obi-Wan," Padme replied, visibly composing herself and gathering her bearings. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well, Senator, and you?" he lied.

"I am well," Padme answered as she forced a less than genuine smile. In truth, she had not slept peacefully and her thoughts were still extremely troubled by the Senate, the new Republic, the state of Naboo…but above all else, her last encounter with a certain Jedi the night before. "I can't express my gratitude for everything the Jedi have done for me. For your protection, for allowing me to stay here while I'm in Coruscant…"

"It is our pleasure and privilege, Senator," Obi-Wan sincerely reassured her. "And besides, this gives us a chance to repay if only an ounce of the debt we owe to Naboo for everything they have done to help us."

"You owe Naboo nothing," Padme sternly retorted.

"Well, nevertheless, you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you would like," Obi-Wan countered with a polite grin. Then, glancing past the Senator, he reached out to indicate the dining area behind her. "I trust you found everything to your liking?"

Padme nodded her head in approval. "Yes, it was all very good, thank you."

"Well, I believe I will be trying it out myself now," Obi-Wan replied as he slightly bowed to dismiss himself. "If you'll excuse me, Senator."

"Of course," Padme replied, formally returning the gesture before brushing past him to resume her course.

Obi-Wan watched her leave for a moment, inwardly contemplating what he should do. After a long hesitation, he finally sighed in resignation and moved to follow her.

"This should be fun," he sarcastically muttered under his breath.

He had planned to talk with Anakin first thing in the morning, but after debating how to handle his current situation, he found that it might be in his best interest to speak with Padme first. After all, the strong-willed politician was far more levelheaded than his old padawan…and for all he knew, the Knights' feelings for Padme were still only known between a select few, the Senator not included.

Rushing after her retreating figure, Obi-Wan called out to her once he had closed enough distance that he didn't need to shout to be heard. "Senator, might I have a word?"

Stopping in the long hallway that led back to her quarters, Padme turned around and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Obi-Wan? Yes, of course you may."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied as he joined her. "It will only take a moment of your time. Shall we go someplace more…private?"

"Lead the way, Master Kenobi," Padme said, clearly puzzled by the Jedi's unexpected request.

Now walking beside the Senator, Obi-Wan started for a more isolated location in the expansive Temple…

* * *

Expertly setting his speeder down at the entrance of a seedy Coruscant establishment, Anakin Skywalker knew that he had found the right place after taking just one glimpse. He had been following several leads to track down numerous assassins that presently resided in the local underground, hoping to find who or whatever had been making the attacks on the Jedi and Padme. Having no luck in sleeping the night before, he had left the Temple early and without notifying any of the Masters of his departure. He knew that he would no doubt be reprimanded for his actions later, but at the moment he didn't care…he had to do something to keep himself preoccupied. A particular Senator from Naboo had been haunting his thoughts for the past several hours – to the extent that he had failed to even lose himself in attempted meditation. 

Hood drawn, the Jedi Knight took one last glance up at the florescent sign that glowed above the entrance to the grimy bar in front of him and pushed his way inside. His last source, a prominent weapons ring that illegally circulated within the black market trade on Coruscant, had given him this location when he had questioned them about hiring professionally legitimate mercenaries.

His identity completely concealed beneath the dark cloak he wore, he cautiously surveyed the occupants of the building while he made his way towards the main counter. Customers of all shapes and sizes – a large variety of different species and life forms – chattered away while they consumed their drinks and listened to the loud music that filled the bar, many of which appeared to be far from sober. His face remained obscured under his hood and he kept his guard up as he eventually settled into one of the seats that lined the counter.

Sitting amidst what seemed to be the most intoxicated customers within the bar – most of whom sat on the same row of stools as him – Anakin patiently waited for the bartender to serve him.

"What'll it be?" the untrustworthy creature standing behind the counter asked a short time later, eyeing the lone Jedi suspiciously as it approached.

"Whatever you recommend," Anakin casually answered.

The creature studied him for a few seconds before retrieving a bottle of liquor that rested on the shelf behind it and pouring its contents into an empty glass, sliding it across the scuffed surface of the counter and into his awaiting palm.

Without a word, Anakin drained the glass and slid it back. "Not bad."

The creature briefly hesitated and glared at him for another moment before refilling the glass and sliding it back. "Never seen you in these parts before…you new?"

"You might say that," Anakin nonchalantly replied.

"People in these parts…they don't like strangers," the bartender retorted, watching while his foreign customer downed the second glass. "You gonna get yourself into trouble 'round here."

"Another," Anakin said as he ignored the creatures warning and slid the glass back into its hand. It scowled at him in annoyance, but obliged and once again filled the glass. Sliding it across the surface, the skeptical bartender kept its gaze locked on the Knight while he proceeded to sip at the drink at a more leisurely pace. "I'm looking for somebody…"

"Haven't seen 'em," the creature instantly remarked.

"I need a job to be done soon and I need somebody good to do it," Anakin continued, acting as if he hadn't even heard the premature claim. "Do you have any associates that might be looking for work?"

"Are you deaf?" the impatient bartender hissed. "I own a bar, nothing else."

Growing impatient himself, Anakin casually waved his hand in front of him. "You will tell me what I want to know."

"I will tell you what you want to know," the creature obediently repeated, its eyes suddenly glazed over.

"Do you know of any assassins that can be found on Coruscant?" Anakin pressed on.

"Assassins are scarce in showing themselves," the creature answered distantly. "Though, a new one just got into town…a real dangerous one, so I hear. Real famous in the business."

Anakin curiously stared at the bartender. "What is this assassins name?"

"Don't know his full name," the creature replied, still lost in a deep trance. "Goes by Fett. Not one to get on his bad side…killed more than any other bounty hunter in the galaxy, they say."

Anakin's eyes immediately widened in recognition. "Jango Fett?"

"Could be," the bartender responded. "Like I said, these assassins…they're real secretive like."

Anakin remained where he was and intently thought over what he had just been told. Never would he have imagined that the bounty hunter he had met during his stay on Naboo would be the one behind the attacks…though, thinking back on the chase through the city only one day earlier, he realized that the armor their assailant dawned was very similar to the suit Fett had been wearing when he had tried to take his life the first time.

Enraged shouts from the far end of the counter suddenly stirred Anakin from his thoughts and he glanced down at the cause of the disturbance. Spotting a drunken customer as it called out to the bartender, he returned his focus to the creature before him.

"You will forget you ever saw me," he said as he waved his hand again.

"I will forget I ever saw you," the creature repeated, dismissively starting for the infuriated customer as if he hadn't even realized the Jedi had been sitting in front of him.

Eager to get out of the bar, Anakin moved to rise from his seat and instantly sensed a presence approaching him from behind. Feeling an arm as it lightly snaked around his broad shoulders, he instinctively gripped the hilt of his lightsaber before realizing that the human woman it belonged to did not pose a threat.

"Leaving so soon?" the young woman purred, leaning close to his face and whispering into his ear.

Looking down as she seductively trailed her fingers down his chest, Anakin glanced over at the sensual woman and came face to face with her sultry expression. He firmly removed her hand as it began to entwine with the folds of his robes and took a step away from her, waving his hand in front of her lustful face.

"You don't want to waste your life in a place like this," he stated.

"I don't want to waste my life in a place like this," the woman repeated a moment later, her eyes staring off into space.

"You want to take a taxi and go home," Anakin said as he waved his hand once more.

"I want to take a taxi and go home."

Watching the woman while she vacated the premises, he peered around at the interior of the building one last time and hastily made his way towards the opposite exit to pursue his next lead. Stepping out into the filtered Coruscant air, he still found the artificial and polluted environment to be far better than the hidden dwellings of its reigning crime syndicates. Just breathing in the smoke that had been lingering in the revolting bar had been enough to give him a slight feeling of nausea and he had no desire whatsoever to go indoors again any time soon.

Taking a deep breath and truly enjoying the fresh air as it filled his lungs, he rushed over to his parked speeder and leapt into the drivers seat. He now had one goal on his mind: to find the whereabouts of Jango Fett.

Then, feeling an overwhelmingly powerful tremor in the Force, he quickly jumped up from his seat at the unmistakable warning of danger. Planting his foot off of his backrest, he vaulted out of his speeder mere seconds before it erupted and was torn apart by a ground-shaking explosion. Tossed through the air by the force of the detonation and landing a safe distance away, he immediately rolled to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. He was able to deflect the array of blaster fire that relentlessly flew in his direction after he had moved into a defensive position, but a fast approaching figure clad in armor careened into him before he could dodge it and he was sent sailing back into another parked speeder. His weapon clattered to the ground as the impact of the blow dented in the side of the vehicle and he slumped down against it.

Shaking his head and struggling to climb back to his feet, he feverishly searched the streets for his lightsaber until he finally spotted it sitting several feet away. He quickly reached out and called upon the Force to acquire the metallic hilt, but much to his surprise, something wrapped around his wrists and yanked him aside just as it flew to him. He hit the ground hard and could feel his robes shredding as his attacker proceeded to drag him across the pavement. He braced himself and managed to somewhat get back to his feet again, flipping over another vehicle before he could be pulled into it. He knew that another collision would surely knock him unconscious and he skillfully sprang into action to stop his momentum.

Diving to one side of a light pole as he was pulled after the flying figure that mercilessly kept a hold on him – his wrists still bound by what appeared to be a grappling hook – he resisted with all of his might and put all of his effort into wrapping the unbreakable cord around the pole, firmly holding onto it with his full weight. He smirked in satisfaction when his calculations paid off and his plan was successful. The figure was abruptly stopped in mid-flight and painfully crashed to the ground.

Taking advantage of his attackers momentary weakness and distraction, Anakin called his lightsaber to his awaiting hands from the distance that separated him from it and sliced through the cord that tied his wrists together, whipping back around to find the armored figure pushing himself up from the littered streets.

"Jango Fett, I presume?" the Jedi Knight bitterly addressed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan led the way into The Room of a Thousand Fountains, biding his time while he prepared himself for the conversation that he knew could no longer be delayed. He had put it off for long enough by leading Senator Amidala to the room furthest from the mess hall, but the unavoidable time to talk had come at last and he wasn't quite sure where he would begin. 

Turning around, the Jedi Master couldn't help but smile at the sight of the Senators awe-struck expression. The Room of a Thousand Fountains had always been one of his favorite places in the Temple, but having spent so much time in it, he sometimes forgot just how breathtaking it really was. The flowing water had been temporarily shut off during Palpatine's rule – the entire vicinity left dry and devoid of its very essence – but since his fall it had been almost completely restored to its former glory. Even the massive greenhouse was beginning to shine with life again.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Obi-Wan eventually broke the silence.

"Y-yes, it is," Padme stuttered as she continued to take in their captivating surroundings. "It's beautiful. I have never heard of anything like this being here…"

"It is a very sacred place, reserved for the highest ranking Masters," Obi-Wan fondly replied. "Most padawans are not even allowed in here."

Padme glanced back at him then, her eyes wide and puzzled. "Then why have you brought me here? Surely I have not earned the right to – "

"Come now, Padme, you are my guest," Obi-Wan reassuringly cut her short.

Curiously watching while Obi-Wan glanced around at the mesmerizing fountains, Padme intently observed the Jedi and noted the fact that he had actually called her by her first name – a rather rare occurrence for the normally formal Master. Noticing his obvious edginess and detecting a sense of foreboding radiating from his nervous demeanor, she couldn't help but feel that something was troubling him.

"Tell me, Obi-Wan, what did you wish to discuss?" she asked as she followed his gaze back to the cascades of colors that reflected and shimmered in the light.

Shifting uncomfortably and tentatively clearing his throat, Obi-Wan paused before responding. "A lot of things have been brought to my attention recently…about certain relationships."

"Oh?" was Padme's only response.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, hesitating a moment longer. "I know about the…bond…that you and Anakin share."

Padme remained silent and kept her focus on the fountains, but her body visibly tensed at the mention of the Jedi Knight.

"I don't know if you realize that Anakin's feelings for you may be deeper than yours are for him," Obi-Wan proceeded to explain. "Whether or not those feelings are reciprocated is your business, but I must warn you…the code was put in place for a reason."

"I understand, Master Kenobi," Padme said in an even and neutral tone.

"Now, having said that…" Obi-Wan trailed off. Once again shifting uncomfortably, he clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat a second time. "The Council is considering making some changes to the code that may alter some of its most important rules. One such rule is the mandate concerning attachment…times have changed and as a result, so has the Order."

"Obi-Wan, how long will you continue to dance around the point you are trying to make?" Padme calmly questioned.

"Very well, Senator, I suppose I have been stalling," Obi-Wan retorted, a faint grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It is the belief of the High Council that attachment should no longer be forbidden for Jedi."

"What?" Padme couldn't suppress a gasp as she turned to the Jedi Master.

"Judging from your reaction, I believe it might be safe to assume that perhaps you do feel the same as Anakin," Obi-Wan said, furrowing an intrigued brow. However, his inquiry received no response from the stunned Senator. "Padme, attachment has often led to the dark side…but in Anakin's case, his connection with you has seemed to have led to his triumph over the dark side."

"How could you possibly know that?" Padme asked, her voice barely audible.

"Long ago, attachment was not frowned upon," Obi-Wan answered matter-of-factly. "It was not until later that it became a part of the code…after so many had already been lost to the temptation of the dark side. Force bonds have been known to strengthen those who possess them and that most certainly appears to be the case with Anakin."

"Why change the mandate now, after all this time?"

"It is simple, really. Anakin has proven a faith in attachment that has long been forgotten. To be entirely honest, Jedi have fallen victim to the dark side for many reasons other than those related to attachment…I suppose it has taken us until now to realize that it is up to each individual to choose their own path in life. No matter how careful we might be, there is always the chance that someone will be lost."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan glanced down when a beeping noise began to sound from the belt of his tunic. Brushing his robes aside, he snatched his comlink from its usual place and gave Padme an apologetic look before speaking into its receiver.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi here," he said, masking his irritation at the untimely interruption.

"Master Kenobi, you are needed in the hangar bay," Aayla Secura's voice replied from the other end of the transmission.

"The hangar?" he questioned. "Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not," the Jedi Knight answered. "Skywalker has made contact with the Temple and requests your assistance."

Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Master Secura, I will be right there…"

* * *


	25. Chapter 24: Truth

_

* * *

Well, here is the second to the last chapter. One more chapter and a prologue and it's all over. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 24

**_Truth_ **

* * *

Within the central spire of the Jedi Temple was the fully stocked hangar bay in which the Order's signature starfighters were launched and maintained. The compact space was efficiently used, with ships and various other transports lined along the inner circumference of the darkened chamber for easy access to Knights and Masters alike. To launch individual fighters, a retractable landing pad would slide into position from a hatch and once in orbit, the craft would dock with its assigned hyperspace transport ring before departing for its particular destination. Though the Temple had long been the central headquarters for the Order, the Jedi had always managed a number of scattered bases of operations throughout the numerous systems and many specific locations within the Republic. As the threat of the Separatists had escalated during the years preceding the Clone Wars, the outlying stations had seen increased use. After the Delta-7 starfighter had been introduced to the growing Jedi arsenal, it had been quickly distributed to their facilities on Kamparas, Eriadu and elsewhere to better defend the Republic against the ever-climbing conflicts.

Memories of past assignments during the devastating times of turbulence ran through Aayla Secura's mind as she entered the Temple's hangar bay and admired the rows upon rows of ships that still filled it. She had piloted her own starfighter on many occasions having once served as a commanding officer to her own battalion of troopers amidst the chaos of the raging war – some missions having resulted in victory while a majority of them had ended in tragedy.

Pulling herself from her wandering thoughts, the Twi'lek Knight looked over when the sound of footsteps tapping against the metallic ground of the hangar met her ears. Her first instinct was to smile when she saw that Obi-Wan and Anakin had returned safely, but her second was to reach for her lightsaber. Walking between the pair of Jedi was a familiar bounty hunter that she had previously encountered back on the peaceful planet of Naboo, with his hands bound behind his back and an enraged expression playing across his features. However, realizing that the situation was under control, she quickly removed her readied palm from her waist where the hilt of her lightsaber rested.

"Master Secura," Obi-Wan greeted her, almost appearing to be relaxed in the presence of the captive mercenary.

"Master Kenobi," Aayla formally greeted him back. Then, after a brief glance at the man known as Fett, she shifted her focus to Anakin. "What happened out there, Skywalker?"

"I just needed a ride home from Obi-Wan," Anakin informed her as he glared daggers at the bounty hunter beside him. "My speeder met an unfortunate end before I was able to apprehend our assassin."

"You should consider yourself lucky, Jedi," Jango spat back.

"Yes, Anakin, you must count your blessings," Obi-Wan added with a wry grin. "At least it wasn't you who ended up in pieces on the sidewalks of Coruscant."

"Let's get this over with," Anakin muttered in response, tugging at Jango's arm to drag him after him.

"Actually…" Obi-Wan interjected as he held their prisoner back by his other arm, earning him a hateful stare from the infuriated bounty hunter. "Master Secura, could you escort Mister Fett to the detention block? I would very much like to have a word with Anakin."

Aayla nodded her head in agreement while she took a step forward and firmly took a hold of Fett's arm in her own hand. "Of course, Master."

"It can't wait?" Anakin immediately countered. "I want to make sure he gets taken care of."

"I am quite capable of tending to our new guest myself," Aayla stated matter-of-factly. "Go on, Skywalker, he isn't going anywhere."

Anakin skeptically watched the assassin for a moment longer before finally releasing his arm in resignation, an uncertain and perplexed look of reluctance still evident on his face. His wary gaze remained locked on him until he had completely disappeared from the hangar under the custody and surveillance of Master Secura. He knew that the other Jedi Knight was a skilled and experienced warrior, but something about Jango Fett had always put him ill at ease. He seemed to be sneakier and more cunning than the average mercenary – traits that he found himself extremely hesitant to overlook or dismiss.

"Well, what was so important?" he eventually asked his old mentor, a faint detection of impatience in his tone as he turned to face him.

"Come, let us walk and talk," Obi-Wan replied.

Gesturing for Anakin to lead the way, Obi-Wan followed in tow as his former apprentice irritably started out of the spacious hangar bay…

* * *

Mace Windu sat directly in front of his wise Master, legs crossed beneath him while he unsuccessfully attempted to join the elder Jedi in mediation. In truth, his thoughts were plagued by troubles and concerns regarding his diminutive Masters' insistence to change the Order's age-old code. Wishing to reform and mold many of their most relevant principles to better suit the new generation, Mace couldn't help but feel that Yoda was being a bit rash in his decisions. His mind struggled to grasp just what had brought forth such a drastic change in his beliefs. 

"Something bothering you, is there, Master Windu?" Yoda spoke up as he slowly drifted out of his meditation and lifted his eyelids.

"There is," Mace confirmed, not quite knowing exactly how to go about voicing his worries. When all he received from his Master was an expectant stare, he let a labored sigh escape his lips and proceeded to present his opposition. "Master Yoda, I can't help but feel that these altercations of the code may not be the best course to take. If I might ask, why have you so suddenly come to the conclusion that it would be best to change our mandates? Were these rules not put in place for a purpose?"

"Valid questions, these are," Yoda retorted with a knowing smile. "No longer clouded by the dark side, is my vision, with the loss of Sidious. Clear, it is…important events, I have foreseen."

"A premonition?" Mace asked in interest.

Yoda inclined his head in affirmation before continuing. "Lead the Jedi one day, young Skywalker will."

"Anakin?" Mace raised a puzzled eyebrow, thoughtfully stroking his chin as he considered the surprising development that had just been brought to his attention.

"Not Anakin," Yoda replied. "Another Skywalker…the child of the Chosen One and the good Senator. The will of the Force, their union is."

"Their child?" Mace could no longer hide his shock and his eyes widened.

"Perhaps arrogant, we were, in assuming we could unteach love," Yoda resumed his explanation. "Attachments, Skywalker already had, before becoming a Jedi. Gave him strength to fulfill the prophecy, his attachments did…wrong, we were."

Mace sat in stunned silence. Doing his best to take in the magnitude of the startling revelation, he said nothing more as his Master fell back into a deep meditative state and he was left to himself to digest the shocking information.

* * *

Senator Padme Amidala silently listened to the debates taking place within the enormous rotunda of the Senate from her native Naboo's viewing platform. Jar Jar Binks and several other representatives speaking on behalf of their peaceful homeworld intently watched while Senator Organa's own repulsorlift platform levitated to the center of the gathered politicians – the headstrong politician addressing important issues regarding the restoration of the recently shattered Republic. 

Many crucial matters had been productively discussed and resolved among the present Senators: specific laws, legislators, bills, policies…almost every detail and area had been thoroughly covered. Everything but the controversial decision of whom would be serving as the next Supreme Chancellor of the united systems of the new democracy. Derived of numerous planets and various worlds that resided outside the boundaries and restrictions of the Outer Rim lines – the additional systems now rallying in favor of the New Republic and consisting of many locations that had previously been separated from the galaxies alliance – a trustworthy leader would soon need to be put in place to help maintain the installed government, and Padme already knew exactly who she had in mind to fill the position.

The lengthy sessions were drawing to a close and the time for the Galactic Senate to nominate prospective candidates for the Chancellor position had finally come. Granting any individual the opportunity to voice their own opinion of who should be elected, the young woman from Naboo wanted nothing more than to see Bail Organa appointed. From previous events and experiences, her old acquaintance seemed to be the most logical and safe choice. He was honest, devoted and competent. She herself had no desire to run for office and had made as much known when she had informed the elder Senator of her intentions to nominate him…she had promised a retirement to her family long ago and, personally, she had been in the public eye for a considerable portion of her life and didn't particularly want to prolong her presence in the swarming media. Once her duty had been fulfilled and the newly formed Republic had been securely established, she planned to return to her home and build a life of her own – a vow she had made time and time again in the past, but had yet to have followed through with.

"Take us forward please, Jar Jar," she eventually said in a hushed voice, quietly addressing the Gungan that had been watching the proceedings from just behind her.

Without delay, their viewing platform floated up towards the middle of the on-looking politicians until it steadily hovered beside the platform in which Bail Organa and Mon Mothma stood.

"I wish to nominate Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan for the position of Supreme Chancellor," she proudly announced once they had reached them.

Cheers and thunderous applause instantly followed as the Senate erupted in approval. Padme offered the Alderaanian Senator a subtle smile when he gave her a momentary look of gratitude and turned back to formally acknowledge her request.

"Thank you, I am truly honored," he humbly accepted.

* * *

Anakin patiently waited in the stretching courtyards leading up to the main entrance of the Senate while its occupants emerged from within its towering walls. Picking nervously at the sleeve of his cloak, he watched the conversing Senators and representatives from beneath his raised hood while they filed out from the interior of the massive building, exchanging idle chatter and handshakes. He had rushed out of the deliberations immediately after they had been adjourned, hoping to beat the crowd before it began to make its way outside. 

The Jedi Knight tensely leaned against a shadowed ledge and continued to scan the many faces surrounding him for one person in particular. His chest tightened when he spotted the alluring Senator he had been searching for as she stepped through the front doors of the massive structure and started out into the courtyards. Keeping his transfixed gaze on her while she walked a short distance away, he hurriedly drifted towards her and grimaced when she was suddenly met by a small group of her fellow politicians.

Slowing his pace but not stopping, Anakin pulled the hood obscuring his face down and they all looked in his direction as he drew near.

"Aah, Master Jedi, it is a pleasure," one of the Senators greeted him with a slight, insincere bow and an unmistakable look of disdain after noticing the distinct tunic he wore under his dark cloak. "Tell me, my boy, what brings you to the Senate? A place of politics is hardly an appropriate environment for a Jedi."

"Master Skywalker and I have an appointment," Padme spoke up first, clearly offended by the Senators blatant display of disrespect. "And I must be keeping it, so if you will excuse me, gentlemen…"

Anakin didn't hesitate in following Padme when she resumed her course and brushed past the rude Senator. Casting a brief and angry glance at the older man, he joined her at her side and ignored the snide remarks he could hear being whispered behind them.

"I'm sorry about that," Padme quickly apologized once they were out of earshot.

"What do you have to be sorry about, milady?" he countered, offering the fuming woman a lopsided grin.

"They can just be so…suffocating at times," she replied as she somewhat calmed herself. Then, furrowing a puzzled brow, she curiously glanced over at the smirking Knight. "Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent to escort you back to the Temple," he answered nonchalantly. "You are still under the protection of the Jedi, after all. It wouldn't do to leave you unaccompanied."

"I assure you I will be fine," Padme sighed in exasperation. "Bodyguards, decoys…I have had enough of hiding behind others. When will all of this end?"

Anakin frowned in response. "Soon, we hope."

Both Jedi and Senator walked in silence for a long moment as they made their way towards several air taxis that awaited the profitable members of the adjourned Senate. The wealthy politicians had always proven lucrative customers, and so most of the local transport businesses found on Coruscant would often compete for their business after the Galactic Senate had convened.

"Padme, can I talk to you?" Anakin asked as they approached one of the taxis.

"Of course, we have the whole trip back to the – "

"No, not there," Anakin interrupted, looking around at the crowd that mingled around them. Gently but firmly taking Padme by the arm, he led her into a vacant alley that was only a few feet away and inconspicuously concealed their presence in the darkness. "I can't wait, Padme…there is something I need to know."

"Ani, what's wrong?" she questioned, easily detecting the desperation that was evident in his urgent tone.

"Nothing," Anakin softly chuckled as he gingerly released her arm and allowed the intensity in his voice to fade away. His nerves had obviously given the baffled Senator the wrong impression and the last thing he wanted to do was concern her. "Nothing's wrong. It's actually the opposite."

"Anakin, what's going on?" Padme asked, still confused by his odd behavior.

"Something wonderful has happened," the now collected Jedi answered. "But I have to ask you…"

Understanding washed over Padme as the Knight trailed off and struggled to finish his explanation – though his eyes sparkled with barely subdued joy.

"You have spoken with Obi-Wan?" she stated the question more than asked it.

Anakin stared down into Padme's captivating doe brown eyes, clearly startled. "You know?"

"He told me," she confirmed, diverting her gaze to the ground at their feet. "Anakin, I know what you're going to say, but we can't."

"Why not?" Anakin instantly retorted. "With the code changed – "

"You are still a Jedi and I am still a Senator," Padme cut him off, her sorrowful eyes darting back up to his icy-blue orbs. "Our lives are too different. We both have our duties, our responsibilities…you live in Coruscant while I will soon be returning to Naboo. It couldn't possibly work, you must see that."

"I'll leave the Order," Anakin defiantly replied.

"I won't let you leave for me," Padme sternly countered. "You have spent your entire life training to be a Jedi."

"I don't care about that anymore," Anakin said as he took a step forward to close the short distance between them. Tenderly clasping Padme's shoulders in his hands, he bored straight down into her eyes and into her very soul. It only took one glimpse for him to see what she was really feeling: love. Love for him, but also her dedication to the Republic, to liberty and to her beliefs. "I wanted to be a Jedi, but not if it means I can't be with you. What is the point of living if you can't be with the one you love?"

"You don't love me, Anakin," Padme said sadly.

Anakin instinctively tightened his grip on her shoulders. "You're wrong, Padme, I do love you – more than life itself. I always have."

"No, you are fascinated with me," she meekly replied. "You don't know me well enough to love me."

"You're wrong," Anakin repeated, lifting his flesh hand and caressing Padme's jaw line with his fingers. "You may not think we know each other well enough now, but we have a lifetime to learn more."

Padme felt her pulse quicken when the sensation of their skin made contact, but she refused to give into the overwhelming temptation that nearly consumed her. Hastily reaching up and taking Anakin's hand in hers, she removed it from her cheek despite her hearts protest.

"Anakin, don't…please."

"Fine," he replied in resignation as he lowered his hands back to his sides. However, he would not accept total defeat so easily. "Tell me you feel nothing for me – that I am mistaken in thinking that you feel the same as I do – and I will never bring it up again."

Caught off guard, Padme moved her mouth to speak, but was unable to conjure up any kind of response to the unexpected declaration. Her pause gave Anakin all the reassurance he needed and he immediately swept her into his arms, delicately pulling the warmth of her body against his as he covered her luscious lips with his own and passionately embraced her. Padme felt elated as she pressed further into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, completely losing herself in the heat of the moment yet again and not resisting the Jedi's hold on her. Her eyes shut in pure ecstasy as the kiss deepened and her lips slowly slid across his. She could lose herself there, could kiss him for hours, forever…she felt as if she were in a dream and nothing in the galaxy could wake her from it. She didn't want anything to wake her from it.

An uncontrollable moan of pleasure escaped her mouth when Anakin's lips hungrily began to trail down her chin to her neck, vigorously searching and tantalizing her soft skin. Her mind told her to end it there, but her racing heart begged for more. In the end, her emotions conquered her thoughts of reasoning and she was unable to extinguish her growing desires. She did love Anakin and she had known as much for some time before he had revealed his own feelings for her, and her reaction to their intimacy was driven by that love. Being with him just felt right…

"Anakin," she panted, grabbing the Knights' attention and pulling him from his act.

Running her fingers through his thick hair, Padme couldn't help but smile at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Padme, what is it?" he asked in concern as he wiped a fresh tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Having not even realized that her face was wet with tears, Padme lifted her hand to her face and wiped away the moisture herself.

"It's nothing," she replied, lightly laughing at herself as her voice cracked. "I'm just happy. Anakin, I…I want you to know that I do love you. I've never been in love before and…"

"Padme, listen to me," Anakin said as he watched the beautiful Senator struggle to form words. "I have never loved another before and I never will. Forget about our titles; forget about everything…how can we not even try to make it work?"

Nothing was said for a long moment as blue and brown eyes peered into each other. Finally, standing on the tips of her toes and tenderly placing a single kiss on Anakin's lips, Padme brushed the last of her tears away and leaned into him. She felt safe and at peace in his arms. Sighing in contentment, she rested her head against his chest and basked in the comfort that his soothing presence brought her.

"You're right, Ani…"

* * *


	26. Chapter 25: Coda

_

* * *

Well, this is it…twenty-five chapters. I just want to sincerely thank everyone again for all of the positive feedback I've gotten while doing this story. Without your inspiring reviews, I doubt I would have had the motivation to write and update as regularly as I have been. I hope you enjoy this last part and the Epilogue, which will be up within the next couple of days. Thanks again…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 **

**_Coda_ **

* * *

Numerous armed guards surrounded an incarcerated Jango Fett as he was escorted up a lowered boarding ramp and led into an awaiting detention transport. Watching while the now unarmored bounty hunter was moved into the silver ship, Aayla Secura studied his now exposed and scarred visage. Several strange tattoos that she could not identify marked his forearms while many other places on his skin revealed past injuries that had never quite fully healed. With his hands bound behind his back by a set of standard wrist restraints, the miserable mercenary glared at the cerulean colored Twi'lek as he disappeared into the hull of the sleek transport. Retracting and locking the guards and their infuriated prisoner inside, the ramp that extended from the ships base retracted with a hiss and its powerful engines roared to life a short moment later. Within a matter of mere seconds, its thrusters had lifted it from the landing platform on which the Jedi Knight bared witness and it began its ascension into the busy traffic of Coruscant.

Aayla took great satisfaction in knowing that Fett would soon be put on trial and sentenced for his horrendous acts of violence. He had murdered countless beings – guilty and innocent alike – during his years working as a hired assassin, and she found comfort in the fact that no more lives would be senselessly taken by his doing in the future. In time, justice would be served and the rekindled Republic would be safe of the threat that he had viciously presented to its people for so long. It was not desire for revenge that she felt towards the dangerous man, but the desire for that danger to end. Since she had first met the bounty hunter back on the small world of Naboo, she had been informed of his past and his long history of unthinkable crimes…crimes that had more often than not involved brutality and death. He had long been considered the most skilled and feared mercenary in the whole of the galaxy.

Watching until the transport that carried Jango Fett to his inevitable destiny until it was nothing more than a faint speck in the sky, Aayla eventually diverted her gaze from its position high above her and turned to return focus to her previous plans for the day. She was looking forward to helping resurrect the Jedi Temple. If only to oversee the construction droids that had already started much-needed repairs earlier in the morning, she wanted nothing more than to lend her own services in rebuilding her home and the home of the rest of the Order in any way that she possibly could.

However, her optimism suddenly faded when she spotted Mace Windu walking in her direction – an unmistakable expression of distress playing upon his somber features. His mixed emotions radiated from his connection with the Force as he drew near: a feeling of concern, but also relief emanating from his distinct signature.

"Master Windu," she timidly greeted the elder Jedi once he had closed the distance between them and was in hearing range.

"Master Secura," he politely greeted her back.

Putting all pleasantries aside, she quizzically furrowed a brow. "Is there something wrong, Master?"

"If you accept, I have an assignment for you," Mace replied, getting straight to the point as well. "We have just been contacted by a group of Jedi who have been hiding on Yavin 4 since shortly after Darth Sidious' takeover of the Republic. Though they were able to transmit to Coruscant, they have no way of getting back."

"I would be more than happy to go get them and bring them home, Master," Aayla quickly answered his unasked question.

"Even though the Empire has fallen, you must be cautious," he warned as he gracefully spun around to head back indoors. "Follow me and I will fill you in on the details. Time is of the essence…if their transmission has been intercepted, Imperial loyalists may already be moving in on their location to find and eliminate them."

"I will leave as soon as possible," Aayla assured him, following in tow while her Master proceeded with his instructions for her approaching mission.

* * *

Making their way down the bustling streets of Coco Town, a dilapidated industrial area that resided in the center of the city-planet of Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed his way past the crowds that flowed in all directions with his former apprentice hot on his heels. The Jedi Master loved to visit the quaint and outdated eatery known simply as Dex's Diner that could be found only a few blocks away, but he had never been particularly fond of dealing with the mass of bodies that constantly had to be fought through in order to get there – though the same could be said about any other place on the modernized planet. 

He had persuaded Anakin into joining him at the café that his dear friend Dexter Jettster owned after they had finished one of their once customary sparring matches in one of the many training rooms back at the Temple. Both of them having gained an appetite by the end of the lengthy exercise, his old padawan had willingly agreed to accompany him and they had immediately set out to get themselves breakfast. The two Jedi often found that their duels left them drained and famished – and being a bit out of practice due to their recent circumstances – their latest lightsaber battle had been no exception to that typical result.

Finally reaching the tiny diner, Obi-Wan stepped inside and held the door open for Anakin while he took in the sight of the customers that filled the space around him. Business was clearly booming and he felt a slight grin tug at the corners of his mouth. The friendly Besalisk he had met so long ago was obviously still doing well for himself and he was glad…glad that he had refrained from continuing with his more shady career choices and had prospered in a legitimate line of work. Few would look at Dexter Jettster and instantly think 'gourmand', but the burly four-armed alien had added successful cook and diner proprietor to the endless list of careers he had experienced in his checkered life. Like Obi-Wan, many locals in Coco Town knew that he was not only the source of quick and hearty meals, but he also held a vast knowledge of information on an astonishing array of topics. His past had included work with expeditionary oil-harvesting crews, manning rigs, running guns, tending bar, and even brawling for a living. However, with his latest endeavor, Dex had hoped to make a fresh and stable start – enjoying the more sedate and quiet life of a simple cook.

Obi-Wan had first met the intriguing individual when he had been running a rough-and-tumble bar on Ord Sigatt, an Outer Rim mining world. Though Dex was on the wrong side of the law – his bar actually serving as a front for a gun-running racket at the time – he had taken a liking to the Jedi Master and they had gradually formed a mutual friendship. At Obi-Wan's unrelenting insistence, he had eventually sold the last of his wares and later settled on Coruscant for a fresh and honest start. After purchasing and renovating the small café that had formerly been owned by renowned locals Didi and Astri Oddo, he had recreated the diner in a nostalgic style that gave its occupants a sense of warmth and familiarity.

Hard-working laborers and drifting patrons would stop by his unique diner for a speedy and home-style meal or a cup of freshly brewed Jawa juice or ardees, and chatter about politics, sports, and various other current events. Rumors and speculations had even circulated that Dex salted his meals with addictive additives to ensure repeat business, but they were nothing more than preposterous accusations started by those with too much time on their hands.

Despite Dex's greasy demeanor and his working-class surroundings, the diner was clean, well lit, and offered a wide selection of food that provided a welcome retreat from some of the fashionably bizarre dishes that could be found in the upper levels of Coruscant. Serving the customers were a pair of regular waitresses: the whirring and wheeled WA-7 droid and her organic and freckled partner, Hermione Bagwa. The food, of course, came courtesy of Dexter himself and was what had made the hole-in-the-wall establishment famous throughout the city.

"It smells wonderful, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin from over his shoulder.

"It has been a long time," Anakin replied, referring to the distant memory of the last time he had eaten in the cramped diner.

"Indeed it has been," Obi-Wan agreed with a reminiscent smile. "Come, let us find a table."

The Jedi Master had only taken one step when a loud voice abruptly stopped him in his tracks.

"Obi-Wan! Well, whadda ya know…"

Shifting his attention to the joyous creature leaning against the main counter, the smile that had already been on his face broadened. "Hello, Dex."

"Where have you been, old buddy?" Dexter Jettster exclaimed as he sauntered out from behind the counter to join him. "Thank the stars you're alright!"

Obi-Wan had no time to react before he was enveloped in the Besalisk's multiple limbs, his response muffled from the obstruction of one of his bulky arms. Patting the Jedi on the back, Dex released his hold on his shorter frame and chuckled in delight.

"You had me worried half ta death," he commented while he ushered his estranged pal to an empty table. Then, leaning closer to his ear, he spoke in a near whisper. "I was afraid they, uuh…you know. What, with that blasted Empire of theirs and all."

"Don't worry about me, I am fine," Obi-Wan reassured his relieved friend, turning back to Anakin. "You remember my old padawan, Anakin."

Dex shook as he laughed and clasped Anakin's shoulder in one of his four hands. "Aah, of course, little Anakin Skywalker! You sure have sprouted, haven't you? I haven't seen you since…"

"Almost four years now," Anakin completed the unfinished sentence when Dex thoughtfully raised another of his hands to his chin and stroked it in concentration.

"Has it been that long?" he questioned in disbelief before cackling again and directing Anakin to move to the same vacant table he had been leading Obi-Wan to. "Well, time does fly, doesn't it? Sit down, I'll fix ya somethin' special ta celebrate the occasion."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be delicious," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll cook ya up my specialty," Dex retorted as the Jedi took their seats. "You're in for a real treat! It's a real delicacy…only make it for my favorite customers."

"Thank you, that is a very flattering compliment," Obi-Wan said with an amused smirk.

Dex nearly knocked the wind out of the Jedi Master when he slapped him on the back and started for the counter, drawing all eyes in the diner to his ensuing outburst as he continued to laugh.

"He is quite a character," Obi-Wan remarked.

"He hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him," Anakin commented, casually draping one of his arms over his backrest and slouching to get more comfortable in his plush seat.

Obi-Wan observantly peered across the surface of the table at the younger Jedi for a moment before speaking again. "You seem to be in rather high spirits today."

"Should I not be, Master?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"No-no, that's not what I meant at all," Obi-Wan quickly retorted, waving his hand dismissively. He was visibly nervous as he built up the nerve to get something he had been wanting to discuss with his apprentice off his chest. Finally, after a brief hesitation, he took a deep breath and reluctantly continuing. "Anakin, I want you to know that it was never my intention to challenge your decisions. I am not your enemy and I never will be. Thinking back, I suppose I could have possibly been more considerate with some of the rules regarding your…situation. I was only hoping to instill a respect for the code in you so that you might value its regulations as I do, but perhaps I may have pushed them too hard at times. I am afraid I haven't been the finest Master the Order has ever seen…"

Anakin's grin slightly disappeared when he replied. "I couldn't have asked for a better mentor and I wouldn't have traded you for another Master, even if I could. You were and still are a great mentor…and I do appreciate everything you have done for me. I would have been lost without your training and guidance."

"I am not so sure," Obi-Wan retorted, a sly smirk covering his face. "As I recall, my training and guidance has often been ignored."

"But not always," Anakin shot back in mock defense.

"Yes, only half of the time," Obi-Wan mused. "Now, let us move on to another subject and put this behind us. I don't know about you, but I am starving…"

* * *

In the communications sector of the Theed Royal Palace, Sabe stood just behind Queen Jamillia while an image of Padme being sent from Coruscant was prominently displayed on a large screen on the wall before them. To her right, Captain Panaka and the rest of her majesty's handmaidens also listened as the distinguished Senator filled them all in on the current events taking place within the restored Galactic Senate. 

Just seeing her life-long friend safe and out of harms way eased Sabe's worried mind. Ever since Padme had left Naboo to return to her duties on Coruscant, a nagging feeling of dread and foreboding had washed over her and had yet to have dissipated…until now. Padme was looking well and she had instantly felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders at the first sight of her. She could have even sworn that her friend appeared to be beaming with joy as she exchanged words with the queen.

"The voting will take place in one hour," she said from the other end of the open transmission.

"Already?" Jamillia questioned in puzzlement. "How can they be prepared for the elections so soon?"

"The Senate is ready to begin reforming the Republic and it cannot be done until a new Chancellor has been named," Padme replied. "I am confident that everything will be resolved by nightfall and the Republic will have its new leader."

"I understand that you would not accept your own nomination for the position," Jamillia stated with obvious curiosity.

"Yes, that is true," Padme replied, a solemn expression on her face. "It is time I resign from my life in politics, your majesty. As soon as the Republic has been properly put back in place, I plan to return to Naboo and to my family."

Sabe failed to contain a smile at the news of Padme's decision. She had often told the other woman that she wished she could lead a life of her own and think of herself for once, and she had apparently decided to finally do just that. She couldn't have been happier for her friend.

"Well, you have certainly earned your retirement," Jamillia said with a respectful nod of her head.

"Thank you, your highness," Padme replied. "I look forward to seeing all of you again. I will contact you after a decision has been made."

Giving one last bow to the Senator on the screen in front of her, Queen Jamillia elegantly turned to Captain Panaka once Padme's image had vanished. "Captain, please inform me when Senator Amidala contacts the palace."

"Of course, your majesty," Panaka obediently responded.

Sparing the now blank screen one last glance, Sabe followed suit as the handmaidens and the queen exited the room to return to their usual tasks elsewhere in the expansive palace.

* * *

Yavin 4 was a remote jungle moon orbiting the gas giant of Yavin. One of the three moons in the Yavin system capable of sustaining life, it held a long and strife-torn history interwoven into its tapestry of flourishing jungle life. It was a young world with plenty of geothermal activity – sixty-nine percent of its surface consisting of landmass that was divided into four continents while six interconnected oceans covered the rest, along with one landlocked body large enough to be called a sea. Decades ago, the continents had been given the temporary titles of Starloft, Swivyen, Koos and Wetyin by scouts from Wetyin's founding colony. Though the climates on the moon were generally humid and warm, temperatures could also drop to generate cold and severe storms. Beautiful phenomenon's known as 'rainbow storms' would frequently occur when its sun would cast glowing beams through the hazy upper atmosphere, causing the light to become polarized and creating scintillating showers of breathtaking rainbows to shimmer over the natural landscape. 

As she moved through the thicket of lush vines and bushes, Aayla thought that she might have found the land to be a pleasant getaway if it were not for the present circumstances of her visit. She had reached the coordinates that the Temple had been given and carefully pressed forward to find the sanctuary of the other Jedi who had miraculously survived Order 66 and were now using the isolated world as a refuge. Peering through her restricting surroundings, she caught a glimpse of movement a short ways ahead of where she stood and instinctively retrieved the hilt of her lightsaber from her belt.

"Who's there?" she quickly called out.

She relaxed her protective stance when she spotted the familiar Jedi Knight as she emerged from the foliage. Stass Allie, an infamous cousin to fellow Jedi Adi Gallia, sighed in relief as she made her way towards her old acquaintance. She bore a basic physical resemblance to her relative and dressed in garbs of the same cultural roots – her piercing blue eyes and the swaying Tholoth headdress she wore pointing to her familial connection to the noble Jedi Master. Though she was an experienced warrior and field agent of note, she had increasingly concentrated on the healing arts practiced by the Circle of Jedi Healers in the Temple and Aayla could only assume that her skills had come in useful to their brethren during their unfortunate time spent in hiding.

"Master Secura, thank the Force it's you," the Knight said as she embraced the stunned Twi'lek in a grateful hug. "We were beginning to think we would be stranded here forever."

"It is good to see you," Aayla replied, returning the hug before breaking it. "We need to hurry. Where are the others?"

"Follow me. We took shelter in one of the native temples that has been abandoned," Stass answered as she turned to lead the way. "Luckily, the jungle canopy has been enough to conceal our presence from any unwanted company."

Aayla wasted no time in hurrying after her guide…

* * *

Anakin rushed out of the Temple hangar bay and onto an extended landing platform, charging in the direction of a single transport that motionlessly sat in wait. Running late after having spent a longer time out to lunch with Obi-Wan than originally anticipated, he hastily raced towards the ship, intent on reaching the readied craft before it took its scheduled leave and departed for its destination from the towering structure. He smiled to himself and gradually slowed his pace when he spotted a lone figure standing near its lowered boarding ramp. 

"Anakin, there you are," Padme remarked. She immediately brightening as the Jedi Knight approached her and wrapped his eager arms around her small waist.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he instantly replied, pulling the love of his life closer to his chest and breathing in the scent of her chestnut hair. He felt an empowering sense of peace and tranquility flood though the Force as he firmly held onto her. The fact that he no longer had to hide his love for the beautiful politician only added to his newfound serenity. "When are you leaving to meet with the Senate?"

"Right now," Padme answered. "I'm glad you decided to show up before I left."

"Me too," Anakin said as he bored down into a set of striking brown eyes. "I'll go with you and make sure you get there safely."

"That won't be necessary, Ani," Padme assured him, resting a comforting hand on his cheek. "We can't expect everything to get back to normal if we don't start living as we normally would…I'll be fine and things will get better again, I promise. They already have."

"Padme, we don't know who still might be out to get you," Anakin attempted to reason with her. "I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen."

"I am not afraid," Padme said as she placed a heartfelt kiss on the Knights' lips before he could argue further. Then, eventually parting from the love of her life, she stared up into his pleading eyes and sympathetically smiled. "Anakin, don't worry. It will be alright…I'll be back in a few hours and I'll come find you."

"Be careful," Anakin replied, his imploring gaze still filled with unbridled concern.

Leaning down and claiming Padme's lips in his own one last time, he had to fight the urge to grasp onto her and keep her from going. However, he painstakingly managed to release his hold on her perfect physique and offered the best smile of encouragement he could muster.

"I won't be long," Padme said as she reluctantly turned and started into her transport.

Anakin's focus never left the ship until it had lifted into the air – leaving him standing alone on the metallic platform with his churning thoughts. Suddenly, he glanced down at his waist when a beeping noise sounded to alert him of an incoming call. Snatching his comlink from his belt, he held the device up to his mouth and activated it.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan's distorted voice asked. "Master Secura is only a parcel away from Coruscant with the survivors from Yavin 4. We are on our way to meet her in the hangar now, we will need your assistance."

"I'm already here, Master," Anakin answered. "I'll get everything prepared for her arrival."

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied, sounding somewhat surprised. "We will be there shortly."

Reattaching his comlink to its usual place on the belt of his tunic, Anakin took one last look at the strings of traffic flying in the sky overhead and clasped his hands beneath his robes. Without delay, he made his way back into the spacious hangar to gather supplies for the return of Master Secura and the Jedi that had been rescued…the Jedi that would finally be returning home.

_**THE END**_

* * *


	27. Epilogue

_

* * *

Well, this is the official end of 'Order 66: The Jedi Purge'. I have been asked by a few people about writing a sequel, so I'd just like to let you all know that it could happen, depending on if I think up a storyline that really grabs me. For right now, I have some other ideas that I'm going to go forward with (which I hope you might consider looking into). If I do decide to write a second story, I'll be sure to alert those of you who have been asking about it when the time comes. Enjoy...__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE

* * *

As the sinking sun of Naboo reached its zenith, two lone figures witnessed the array of mesmerizing lights that cast an astonishing and captivating sight over the peaceful world. Tucked away in the beautiful and remote Lake Country of the planet, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala-Skywalker watched the sky from the veranda of their isolated retreat, basking in the breathtaking sunset and the cool evening air while they stood in a caring embrace. The retreat had been in Padme's family for years, but her career had led her on the move so often that she had yet to have taken up a permanent residence. When the rare occasion that she was actually granted time to relax did arise, the estate known as Varykino had always served as the politicians ideal sanctuary.

Hands interlocked with those of her husbands, Padme melted into the Jedi Knight and leaned fractionally back into his chest. She marveled in the warmth of his body and felt a great sense of calmness wash over her as his arms slightly tightened their hold around her slim waist. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered to her at that moment…there was only the two of them and all else was unimportant. It was a feeling of love and trust that she had never felt before.

They remained where they were for what must have been hours without speaking a single word, silently enjoying each other's company and their favorable surroundings. As day was eventually replaced by night, they comfortably stood and watched as darkness fell over the waterfront before them. Padme felt as if she were lost in a hypnotic dream – lost in a place that was surely too good to be possible otherwise. She couldn't have ever imagined being happier than she had been during their magical wedding, but as perfect as their union had been earlier in the day, it now paled to the pure contentment and joy that still grew within her. They were truly bound together beyond the aspects of marriage…they were two souls merged into one.

Bowing his head down and resting his cheek against Padme's silky hair, Anakin gently pulled his bride even closer to his tall frame and placed a tender kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Ani…" she finally broke their long stretch of silence, squirming at the unexpected contact of his lips against her bare skin. Her impulsive reaction to his delicate touch left her flustered. "That tickles."

"My apologies, milady," he said in a teasing tone.

Feeling Padme as she shifted in his arms, he immediately loosened his hold on her waist to allow her the freedom to move without completely releasing her from his grasp. She turned around and smiled up into his tranquil gaze before resting her head against his broad chest. Then, closing her eyes, she tucked her arms against his body and intently listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I'm so glad we're here," she softly whispered as she felt her husband securely tighten his arms around her once again.

"So am I," he replied. "I could stay like this forever."

It had been nearly one standard year since the fall of the Empire and the restoration of the shattered Republic. After the Galactic Senate had been put back into place and Chancellor Organa had been appointed its new leader, justice and liberty had resumed at last. A long over-due peace was finally thriving throughout the galaxy and Padme had found it an appropriate time to relinquish her position within the ranks of the Senate, feeling confident that her presence as Naboo's prime representative was no longer needed. For the first time in her life, she had been given the chance to simply live and begin a life that she could call her own.

Looking up into Anakin's face when he lightly chuckled, she curiously quirked a brow and studied his amused expression. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking," the Knight answered, lovingly stroking the small of her back as he spoke.

"About?"

"Us…and the way things turned out," he replied with a crooked grin. "Padme, you are so beautiful. How was I ever lucky enough to get you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she playfully retorted.

Staring down into Padme's radiant brown eyes, Anakin saw everything with a great sense of clarity. This was his purpose in life. He belonged with his gorgeous wife and he would never leave her. She was his other half, and one could not live as half a person. He bit his lip while he continued to peer down at the alluring Senator in an attempt to contain himself, instantly bringing a faint blush to her cheeks as she picked up on his thoughts and understood the longing glint in his icy-blue orbs.

Smiling and reaching up to wrap her arms around the Jedi's neck, she intimately pulled him down until their faces were only inches apart. "What else are you thinking about?"

"Just you, my love, always," he replied, the lust in his gaze not fading even as he laughed. "You are the center of my universe, Senator Amidala. I trust that you know that by now."

"Is that so, Master Skywalker?" Padme questioned in mock surprise. "Such a bold claim may be difficult to prove."

Anakin's grin broadened at her enticing statement. "I will do whatever it takes to convince you, milady."

Leaning in and closing the short space that separated them, he took Padme's lips in his own and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. His mind whirled in delight at her sweet taste – a reaction that had only grown stronger as a result of their valued and treasured time spent together during the last year living on Coruscant. Now residing on Naboo, he desperately looked forward to more moments such as these…moments without the unpleasant interruptions of work and duty.

Padme tingled down to the tips of her toes as her very soul ignited in a blaze of passion and desire. Like always, the sensation of her loves lips gliding along her own stirred an overwhelming pleasure in her body and mind, allowing her to forget the world and lose herself in the bliss of their closeness. Her thoughts raced as the kiss intensified and gradually consumed them both. However, Anakin suddenly pulled back when a gust of wind swept past them and he felt Padme involuntarily shiver against him.

"It's getting cold out," he quietly spoke up, swiftly scooping the graceful and dainty Naboo woman into his arms. He could drown in her beauty for an eternity – as she was only dressed in a simple gown that hugged her hips and snugly clung to her vivacious curves – but it was obvious that the thin fabric that covered her fragile form would not offer much warmth against the chill of the dropping temperatures. "Maybe we should head back inside for the night."

"Just lead the way, Ani," Padme replied as she gingerly cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'll go anywhere as long as you are there with me."

Brushing his lips against the soft skin of her opened palm, the Jedi Knight turned to make his way indoors, carrying his petite bride while she cuddled deeper into his embrace.

He grinned once more. "There in no place I would rather be than right here with you, angel…"

* * *


	28. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

* * *

Hello, all…

I just thought I would let everybody who cares to know that I have decided to write a sequel to _"Order 66: The Jedi Purge"_. When I was first asked if I would continue with the story, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do a second part because I didn't have any new ideas or plotlines that stood out to me. However, now I do…I figured it would be easier to notify everyone at once in a post rather than messaging each of you individually. I hope those of you who asked about a sequel are still interested, it's already in the works and the first chapter should be up sometime next week. It will be called _"Dark Shroud: Rise Of The Falard"… _

**_P.S._** It will take place 3 years after _"Order 66"_ and the details of the title will be explained in the prologue. Until then…

* * *


	29. You Guys Are Awesome

It's a bit surprising after all this time, but I'm still getting frequent feedback for this story (along with the occasional review or message for some others, so I thank you too). I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate your comments. It's rewarding to know some of you guys care enough to keep reading. Maybe one of these days when real life slows down a bit I'll get a chance to sit down and write some more (maybe even finish one of the stories I've already started on here). Wouldn't that be nice? Thanks again. 

ThoseWereTheDays


	30. Preview

_So, I thought I'd go ahead and post a preview for my upcoming story 'Prophecy: Beyond Good & Evil' if anyone out there is interested._

_It's pretty lengthy, so it will probably still be a little while before it's finished. However, I do have most of the plot thought out already. Since I'm such a flake and I have a history of not following through with my fics, I've altered my writing process a bit to give it more structure; therefore, I'll have more motivation to get it done. As many of you probably know (assuming you write as well, and don't just read), the blank page can be an intimidating thing…_

_

* * *

_

**PROPHECY: BEYOND GOOD & EVIL**

**…**_**Preview…**_

* * *

**Author:** ThoseWereTheDays

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance (AU)

**Rating:** T, M

**Synopsis:** After learning the truth about the Tusken massacre on Tatooine, the Council had no choice but to expel Anakin Skywalker from the Jedi Order. Years later, following the Jedi purge and the demise of the Old Republic, an exiled Skywalker may be the galaxy's last hope for salvation…

* * *

_**MOS ESPA, Watto's Shop**_

_**17:30 hours**_

Padmé led the way toward the small, modest shop while Obi–Wan cautiously followed in tow. Luckily, the commuter transport that they had caught from Mos Eisley hadn't taken too long to reach their destination. Padmé, for one, had felt a great sense of relief the instant they had put the dreadful spaceport behind them. The short time that she had spent rubbing elbows with its roving cutthroats and wanted felons had been more than enough to last two lifetimes.

But now, as she drew closer to the familiar secondhand shop and past memories began to flood her mind, she found herself grappling with several conflicting emotions. In a way, she almost would have preferred to return to the vile cantina and face its limitless horde of conniving scoundrels over fighting a battle that she knew she couldn't win; for it was a battle against an adversary that wasn't of flesh and blood, but her own inner turmoil. This place evoked an overwhelming nostalgia and melancholy sentimentality in her, but above all else it represented a time of not so distant tragedy, loss and pain. It was in this very shop that she had first met a kindhearted little boy with dirty–blonde hair and shimmering, blue eyes. But it was also in this shop that the boys' life had been forever changed, and possibly even destroyed.

Doing her best to clear her racing thoughts, Padmé stepped through the threshold and was immediately greeted by the shrewd, unscrupulous proprietor of the simple shop.

"Welcome, welcome!" the gruff Toydarian bellowed as he eagerly flapped his wings and hovered across the room in her direction. "What can I do for you? What will it be today, huh?"

"That depends…" Obi–Wan answered, entering unnoticed until he spoke up from his place just inside the doorway and made his presence known.

The craggy–toothed merchant intently studied the Jedi Master for a moment before turning back to Padmé and skeptically looking her up and down. "You have a familiar look about you, eh? If you're here to get your money back, you can forget it! All transactions are final – no refunds!"

"We're not here for money," Padmé stated in a calm, even tone.

"No?" the Toydarian questioned, still not entirely convinced. "Then what do you want?"

"What do you have in terms of transportation?" Obi–Wan asked with a faint smirk of amusement. "We need something inexpensive and low–maintenance, but dependable enough to take us where we need to go and back. Does that sound like anything you might have?"

"You want a lot out of your investment, my friend," the scruffy Toydarian cackled; his initial suspicion somewhat abating, but not completely. "I think maybe we can help each other, huh? The name's Watto. And you are?"

"Ben Kenobi," Obi–Wan introduced himself while respectfully inclining his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Watto."

"Yes, well… why don't we go out back and take a look around, eh?" Watto replied as he whirled about in the air and drifted toward the shops' rear exit. "It's your lucky day, me thinks. I have just the thing you need!"

Exchanging uncertain glances, Padmé and Obi–Wan tentatively followed suit and vacated the shop. Once outside, they found themselves standing amidst a treasure trove of discarded machinery and spare parts. The accumulated wealth of assorted odds and ends was exactly as Padmé had remembered it. Remarkably, not much had changed over the years. Walking through the cluttered junkyard, she could still picture the small, generous boy who had so selflessly elected to risk his own safety and endanger his life in order to help a desperate trio of stranded visitors. She had returned with the boy a decade later, only to learn that his enslaved mother had been sold and freed by another. No longer a slave himself, but a young Jedi padawan, he had soon after discovered her unspeakable fate… and sought retribution.

"Aah, here it is!" Watto boasted, proudly sweeping his arms across the surface of an old, run down landspeeder as if he were putting it up on display. "It doesn't look like much, but it'll do the trick. So, whad'da ya say? Do we have a deal, or not?"

Obi–Wan thoughtfully stroked his chin as he circled and painstakingly inspected the poorly maintained vehicle. "How much?"

"Hmmm…" the Toydarian murmured, tapping a single bluish–gray finger against his knee while he mulled over and weighed his options. At last, he gave his response. "I tell you what, eh? Why don't you give me a number, and I'll tell you if I find it acceptable. And I suggest you make it a nice, round number. This speeder is one of a kind, you know?"

"Yes, we can see that," Obi–Wan wryly commented. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that we don't have any form of payment other than Republic credits. But if you would be so–"

"You outlanders are all the same!" Watto scoffed, shaking his head in exasperation as he waved a dismissive hand and started back toward his shop. "Find something worth trading, then we can talk. Until then, why don't you go and waste somebody else's time?"

"Wait!" Padmé called out, reaching into her cloak and retrieving a long, silver cylinder. Just as she had anticipated, the metallic object piqued the merchants' interest and halted him midair. "We do have these to bargain with…"

Sliding the cylinder cap open, she dumped a handful of precious stones and sparkling jewels into her outstretched palm; having obtained the hodgepodge of exquisite gems from her native Naboo before embarking on her journey to Tatooine. She had learned during her first trip to the desert planet, along with Master Qui–Gon Jinn, that the ways of the Republic held little sway over its locals and their dealings. With this knowledge in mind, she had come fully prepared to encounter the same problems and difficulties as before without having to rely solely on Obi–Wan's Jedi mind tricks. And judging by the captivated expression on the Toydarians' face, her foresight had paid off; much to her relief, for she knew that he himself was immune to such tactics.

"Weeeeell, how 'bout that!" Watto was all but drooling as he zealously flapped his wings and hovered back over to his two customers.

Padmé slightly withdrew her hand once he returned. "I'm sure this will suffice?"

"Eeh…" Watto trailed off, his transfixed gaze never straying from the jewels. "On second thought, maybe we can work something out, huh?"

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
